Sa véritable famille
by Gwenaelle Bleum
Summary: Frisk a réussi à traverser la barrière et se trouve à présent dans le monde des humains. Pourtant, elle n'a pas réussi à sauver tout le monde. Trouvera-t-elle un moyen de libérer les monstres, sa famille, du Underground ? [Sans x Frisk!Femme!Adulte] (La cover m'appartient, je l'ai dessinée moi-même)
1. Le retour - Partie 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici un nouvel O.S., c'est ma première fois sur le fandom d'Undertale, mais je voulais vraiment écrire une fin alternative à celle où on est ami avec tout le monde mais qu'on ne fasse pas le laboratoire secret.**

 **Bien entendu, cet O.S. contient du spoil sur une fin de la Neutral Run (traduction du coup de téléphone qu'on obtient à la fin).**

 **Les personnages et l'univers d'Undertale ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sarah et une femme.**

 **Frisk est une fille dedans ! Il y a un peu (beaucoup) de Sans x Frisk. [Ne dites pas tout de suite que c'est de la pédophilie, Frisk est majeur durant ce passage.]**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Frisk releva la tête devant la fleur qui se tenait devant elle, sentant son bras lui lancer. Le goût de fer se mêlait à sa salive. Elle avait le choix… Le tuer ou l'épargner. La brunette hésita. Elle en avait bavé, elle était morte, puis était revenue à la vie. Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à ses amis. Papyrus l'épargnerait à coup sûr, Undyne la transpercerait avec une flèche, Alphys l'ignorerait, Toriel lui demanderait de quitter les lieux et Sans… Qu'est-ce que ferait Sans dans cette situation. Elle soutenue son bras et remarqua un liquide chaud glisser à travers ses doigts. Elle sourit faiblement et décida de l'épargner. Après tout, elle n'avait tué personne jusqu'ici et ça ne changera pas.

Flowey la menaça, cracha des mots amers, mais elle continua. Finalement, il s'enfuit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'avait épargné. Lorsqu'elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur de la barrière, sentant le vent fouetter son visage. Elle n'avait plus mal, la douleur s'était envolée. Une sensation étrange l'enivra, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Soudain, elle entendu une sonnerie. Elle se retourna, cherchant la provenance du bruit et vit son téléphone un peu plus loin derrière elle. Elle se précipita et rencontra une paroi dure. Elle tapa fortement contre, cherchant à la briser, mais rien ne se passa. Le téléphone fini de sonner et le bruit de la messagerie retenti.

« Salut. Y a quelqu'un… ? » c'était la voix de Sans. Frisk tapa une nouvelle fois contre la paroi, sachant que c'était vain.

« Bon bah je vais juste laisser un message… Eh bien, ça fait un moment déjà. La reine est de retour, et gouverne à présent le Underground. Elle a instauré une nouvelle police… Tous les humains tombant ici ne seront pas traités comme des ennemis… Mais comme des amis. » la brunette sourit, les choses changeaient.

« C'est sans doute pour le meilleur, de toute façon. Les âmes humaines que le roi gardait… Semblent avoir disparues. Donc, uh, ce plan ne sera pas réaliser de sitôt. Mais, tout le monde a le cœur brisé depuis sa disparition… Et les choses tournent mal pour notre liberté… La reine fait de son mieux pour ne pas nous laisser abandonner l'espoir. » elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable… Elle aurait voulu le sauver… Elle entendit un blanc puis, la voix de Sans résonna de nouveau en écho :

« Donc, uh, hey… Si nous n'abandonnons pas ici, en bas… N'abandonnes pas, peu importe où tu te trouves, d'accord ? » ses paroles réchauffèrent son cœur. Les larmes lui montèrent, si seulement elle pouvait changer les choses… Si seulement…

« Nous ne savons pas combien de temps ça nous prendra… Mais nous allons sortir d'ici.

– une autre voix surgit d'un coup, SANS ! À QUI PARLES-TU ? Frisk murmura le nom du nouvel arrivant.

– Oh, personne.

– QUOI ?! PERSONNE ?! sa voix s'adoucie et devint candide, EST-CE QUE JE PEUX LUI PARLER AUSSI ?

– Tiens, je t'en prie.

– ATTENDS UNE MINUTE… MAIS JE RECONNAIS CE NUMERO ! elle ne put étouffer un rire, ATTENTION, HUMAIN ! MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS… EST DEVENU LE CAPITAINE DE LA GARDE ROYALE ! C'EST-CE QUE J'AI TOUJOURS RÊVÉ… SEULEMENT, À LA PLACE DE SE BATTRE, NOUS ARROSONS JUSTE LES FLEURS. elle se sentit triste pour lui, DONC C'EST UN PEU DIFFÉRENT. ET, NOUS AIDONS LE DR. ALPHYS DANS SES RECHERCHES ! ELLE VA TROUVER UN MOYEN DE NOUS SORTIR DE LÀ. UNDYNE L'AIDE AUSSI ! » il eût un blanc, semblant être en train de chercher ses mots.

« MAIS, POUR ÊTRE HONNÊTE, SES METHODES POUR AIDER… SONT UN PEU… EXPLOSIVES… MAIS JE PENSE QU'ALPHYS AIME L'AVOIR À SES CÔTÉS. » un cri de sursaut et un bruit se fit entendre. Frisk discerna une petite discussion puis une nouvelle voix prit la relève, c'était Undyne qui la saluait.

« J'ai quitté mon travail en tant que leader de la garde royale. En fait, depuis qu'on ne se bat plus… La garde royale a été dissoute. Il, uh, ne reste plus qu'un membre à présent.

– MAIS IL EST EXTRÊMEMENT COMPÉTENT.

– Ouais ! Il l'est ! Viens-là ! il eût plusieurs bruits avant qu'Undyne ne reprennent la conversation. Bref, je travaille en tant qu'assistante dans le laboratoire… Nous allons trouver un moyen de défoncer ce truc ! Oh et ouais, je suis prof de sport à la nouvelle école de la reine. Savais-tu que je pouvais soulever sept gosses !? Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? » il eût un silence, puis elle l'interpela de nouveau.

« Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec Asgore. Tu as juste fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il… elle pouvait la voir grimacer. Ah, mince. Il me manque ce grand gaillard… une nouvelle voix se manifesta.

– H-hey, Undyne, ça va… ?

– Je vais bien. Pourquoi ne parlerais-tu pas un peu ?

– U… uh, OK ! Mec, c'est une tsundere… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, elle prit beaucoup de temps avant de prendre la parole.

« Um, salut… D-désolée, je déteste parler au téléphone. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… … Hey, pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas dit que la reine était mignonne ? Uh, je veux dire, uh… Mettaton va bien ! Et ! Uh ! J'essaie de trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici ! M-mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais. Je trouverai un moyen, sans doute. La reine est très différente d'Asgore… Elle est en train vérifier tout ce que je réalise. Elle a vraiment tout changé ! » Frisk entendit un bruit puis Alphys interpela quelqu'un, l'appelant Toriel, un silence, puis elle lui parla de nouveau.

« Bon, elle dit qu'elle est occupée. elle répéta la phrase pour insister sur « dit ».

– MAIS SI ELLE SAVAIT À QUI NOUS PARLIONS…

– Elle ne voudrait sans doute pas rendre le tel' avant des heures. répondit Sans.

– NOUS AVONS LA PITIÉ DE T'ÉPARGNER D'ELLE !

– M-mais, si tu veux, appelle et parle avec elle n'importe quand.

– Undyne rétorqua d'une vive voix. Ouais ! Elle serait contente de t'entendre !

– Sans coupa tout le monde avec un grognement. Ce truc a bientôt plus d'batteries. Alors, désolé de couper court, mais… On se voit plus tard, ok, mon pote ?

– BYE BYE !

– À plus, punk !

– A-au… Au… Hey, pourquoi dois-je être celle qui doit raccrocher ? Eheheh… Je hais les « au revoir »… Um, on se reverra un jour ! » le téléphone raccrocha.

Frisk était à genoux, les mains sur le mur la séparant de ses amis, et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle eût un hoquet en tentant d'étouffer un sanglot et hurla de douleurs. Elle était allée aussi loin pour rentrer dans le monde des humains, mais à quoi bon. Elle n'avait pas de famille après tout, elle était juste une orpheline qui avait fuguée. Dans ce monde, elle ne manquait à personne, alors que dans le Underground, si.

Elle resta collée contre la paroi dix minutes, puis une demi-heure et une heure. Le temps s'écoulait alors qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose sortir du sol et elle se retourna subitement pour voir Flowey. La fleur semblait désolée et regardait ailleurs. Il posa finalement les yeux sur Frisk et arborait un air triste.

« Ça te fait du mal de les savoir encore enfermés en bas. Pourquoi ne recommencerais-tu pas la partie ? Ou je peux te donner ton ancienne sauvegarde pour que tout le monde soit heureux.

– elle le fixa longuement avant de soupirer. Flowey… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je ne peux pas RESET. elle remarqua de l'agacement qui s'évanouit rapidement de son visage. Et je ne peux plus retourner sur mon ancienne sauvegarde, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis dehors et je compte bien y rester jusqu'à ce que je sois utile.

– Quoi… ? il plissa des yeux. Es-tu à ce point stupide ?! N'as-tu donc pas de cerveau ?! Je te donne la chance de tout recommencer et tu refuses ?!

– Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage. C'est vrai, tu n'as pas d'âme… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer.

– Comment est-ce que tu-

– elle le coupa. Je sais. C'est tout. Écoute Flowey, je ne vais pas te donner la chance d'obtenir les âmes de tous ces êtres qui me tiennent à cœur. Mais oses toucher à un de leur cheveux, et je redescendrai pour t'éliminer. C'est compris ?

– Tu crois me faire peur ainsi ? rigola-t-il nerveusement.

– Je sais que je ne te fais pas peur, mais sache que j'en suis capable. Sur ce, à la prochaine Flowey, portes-toi bien. »

Frisk se leva et avança vers la falaise, découvrant un ciel étoilé magnifique. Elle leva la tête, une larme coulant une nouvelle fois sur son visage rougit par ces dernières heures à pleurer. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Elle soupira. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait fait, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire une happy ending. Pourtant, elle avait tout essayé.

La première fois, elle avait tué Toriel et d'autres monstres. La deuxième fois, elle n'avait tué personne, mais n'était devenue amie avec personne. Puis ensuite avec Papyrus, et après avec Undyne. Et elle a recommencé, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui manquait.

Finalement, elle avait compris qu'elle devait être amie avec Alphys en lui donnant la lettre d'Undyne. Ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas et lorsqu'elle a RESET, elle se retrouva devant la sauvegarde, et le bouton qu'elle avait utilisé jusqu'à maintenant, s'effaçait. Elle ne pouvait plus RELOAD ou RESET. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Fort heureusement, elle connaissait les combats par cœur, elle pouvait tout anticiper. Et elle n'avait pas réussi… Encore une fois… Frisk ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils puis prit une grande inspiration. Elle se tourna vers la grotte et hurla au travers, espérant qu'ils puissent l'entendre.

« JE FERAI TOUT POUR VOUS ÊTRE UTILE À MA FAÇON ! »

Elle était emplie de détermination. Elle se retourna, un sourire au coin et descendit de la montagne pour rejoindre la ville à son pied. Cette escapade lui prit un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente plus ses pieds la porter vers l'orphelinat. Elle s'écroula sous son poids, haletant. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir marché depuis une éternité. Son corps avait du mal à répondre, ses blessures qui avaient disparues semblaient faire de nouveau leur apparition. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son ventre criait famine. Elle vit des lumières s'approcher mais elle ne put savoir ce que s'était avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Un son agaçant et répétitif vint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une sensation de chaleur et de douceur l'enivrait. Cela semblait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, une lumière blanche l'aveuglant. Elle put discerner une forme et cru voir la silhouette de Toriel au-dessus d'elle, mais sa joie s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était qu'une femme. Son visage lui parut familier alors que sa bouche bougeait sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle disait. Ses sens revinrent peu à peu et sentit des fils et autres trucs sur son corps. Elle regarda autour d'elle désorientée. Une chambre d'hôpital… Un homme se pencha sur elle, alluma une petite lampe au niveau de ses yeux, puis se tourna vers la femme et lui sourit. L'adulte soupira de soulagement et serra Frisk dans ses bras.

« Frisk ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te savoir en vie ! J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir ! Pourquoi as-tu fugué ?! Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu survives après tout ce temps, c'est un miracle. »

Quoi… ? Son cerveau marchait au ralentit et ce que disait la femme était plutôt compliqué à assimiler. Elle la regarda perdue et l'adulte lui sourit doucement en s'excusant de parler si vite. Elle lui expliqua que cela faisait maintenant sept semaines qu'elle était portée disparue. Ils avaient ratissés toute la ville et toute la montagne pour la retrouver mais ils ne l'avaient jamais retrouvée. Le cas de l'enlèvement après la fugue fut soulevé et ils n'auraient des réponses qu'après avoir retrouvé la fillette. Frisk resta muette un moment et leva les yeux vers la femme, tentant de dire quelque chose. Sa voix se brisa au moment où elle prononça des mots. Elle grimaça, ayant envie de pleurer.

 _«_ _N'abandonnes pas, peu importe où tu te trouves, d'accord ? »_

Les paroles de Sans résonnèrent dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, respirant doucement, reprenant son calme. Elle ne devait pas céder à la pannique maintenant et elle devait faire face à la réalité. Sept semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'orphelinat. Durant cette période, elle était tombée dans le Underground, les souterrains du Mont Ebott. Elle ne passait pas plus d'une semaine à faire son aventure et elle avait RESET sept fois en tout. Tout s'expliquait. Sans l'avait appelé et pour lui cela faisait sept semaines qu'elle était de retour à la surface. Elle expira pour mettre fin à son raisonnement. Elle ferma les yeux, puis sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir tout raconté. Je suis désolée du désagrément que je vous ai porté, je me débrouillerai toute seule à présent.

– Quoi ? Mais voyons Frisk, tu n'as que dix ans ! »

Ah bon ? Elle regarda d'un peu plus près son corps. Elle avait un corps d'une gamine de dix ans, mais dans sa tête, elle se sentait beaucoup plus mature. Cette expérience lui avait enseignée beaucoup de choses sur la vie et la mort. Elle savait, plus que quiconque, ce que s'était de mourir et d'ôter la vie. Elle allait devoir dépendre encore de beaucoup de personnes avant de pouvoir vivre à ses dépens. Un objectif resta dans un coin de sa tête, un objectif qu'elle allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse l'accomplir. Et pour cela, elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience et de persévérance. Elle allait sauver tout le monde, les libérer avec tout ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Elle ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur.

Les années passèrent et une jeune femme se tenait fièrement sur le mont Ebott. Elle regardait l'horizon calmement, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille et regardant le soleil se couché une dernière fois. Elle sortit son appareil photo et captura le moment. Un papier glacé sortie de la machine et elle le rangea dans un album où se trouvait des images des moments de tous les jours. Il y avait de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle fourra le classeur dans un sac où était écrit « Frisk » sur une étiquette et retira la corde qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, souriant.

« Au revoir. Je reviendrai bientôt. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers une grotte d'où le lierre en sortait. Des fleurs de boutons d'or décoraient l'intérieur et la demoiselle eut un air nostalgique sur le visage. Elle attacha ses cheveux maintenant plus long en queue de cheval et scruta les alentours pour trouver une racine pouvant faire l'affaire. Elle passa la corde extrêmement longue et testa la solidité du soutien. Ravie, elle entoura la corde autour d'elle, fit un nœud d'escalade et mit des gants pour éviter de se bruler les mains. Elle s'était musclée et n'était plus la petite fille qu'elle était lorsqu'elle était revenue dans le monde des humains.

Frisk prit appuie sur la paroi puis se jeta en arrière, la corde dans les mains pour faire contre poids. Puis elle descendit doucement. Le froid que le souterrain dégageait lui fit glacer le sang. Elle mit beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir finalement voir le sol jonché de renoncules. Elle posa ses pieds délicatement et récupéra la corde et tentant de la décrocher de la racine. C'était un moyen pour elle de ne pas abandonner sa famille et de se battre quoi qu'il arrive. Elle l'enroula puis la passa par-dessus son épaule.

Pour ce voyage, elle s'était durement équipée, mais fouler de nouveau les abysses du Underground lui formait une boule au ventre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança malgré tout, prête à accomplir son objectif ultime. Ce dernier était l'une des seules choses à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrochait lorsqu'elle touchait le fond. Elle grimaça et grata le pli de son coude. Une douleur vive la parcourra et elle souleva son pull pour voir une cicatrice récente se ré-ouvrir. Frisk râla, grogna et s'accroupit alors qu'elle cherchait de quoi se soigner dans son sac. Elle sortit une bouteille d'alcool stérilisé, une compresse et un bandage. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle rangea le tout et leva les yeux. Elle ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Flowey…

Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Toujours aussi… Fleur… Elle se releva et lui sourit. Ça faisait clairement une paye qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et le bouton d'or semblait l'avoir reconnu. Il semblait surpris, non, il était choqué, stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir surgir du jour au lendemain. Il mit un certain temps avant d'entendre la voix de Frisk le saluer. Il plissa les yeux, grimaçant méchamment et la toisa du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais plus.

– Tu as tort. Je suis descendu spécialement pour toi. elle arbora un sourire effrayant.

– Quoi ?! Nan ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je te promets que je n'ai touché à aucun de tes amis- Non ! Même à aucun monstre ici ! elle se mit tout d'un coup à rire bruyamment.

– Hahaha ! Tu verrais ta tête Flo' ! C'est hilarant !

– Quoi… ? il la regarda dégoûté. C'était une blague… ? Sérieusement ?

– Hihihi ! Exactement. elle se calma doucement. Nan, plus sérieusement, je suis là pour libérer tout le monde.

– Comment ? il la regarda, surpris et curieux.

– Ah ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait de marcher.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la fleur mais ce fut suffisant pour comprendre. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle avait quand même l'intention d'y arriver. Il décida de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la terre. Frisk continua son chemin dans les ruines, la nostalgie la prenant. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas venue. Tous les pièges –non puzzles– autour d'elle étaient désactivés et elle pouvait circuler librement dans ce lieu semblant être abandonné. Pas un monstre en vue… Après tout, Toriel était maintenant à la capitale et était devenue la reine. Elle arriva finalement dans l'ancienne maison où elle prit une photo. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Tout remontait il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle avait perdu ses marques. Ses mains glissèrent sur la rambarde lorsqu'elle descendait les escaliers. Elle parcourra le long couloir menant à la grande porte et lorsqu'elle fut devant, elle hésita.

« De toute façon… Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière… »

Frisk releva la tête, maintenant déterminée à aller de l'avant et poussa l'issue. L'air gelé de Snowdin s'engouffra, la refroidissant littéralement. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu le coup. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle pouvait enfin marcher dans cette contré qu'elle aimait tant. Elle aimait la neige, plus que la chaleur en tout cas et elle était loin d'être frileuse. Elle repensa à la première fois où elle avait atterrie à Snowdin. Elle avait gelé sur place, avec son petit short et son pull pas bien épais, elle n'avait pas fait long feu.

Son souvenir dériva sur Sans. C'était aussi sa première rencontre avec lui. Il lui avait foutu les jetons ce jour-là. Elle avait appris à le connaître et il avait toujours été là pour elle, même si c'était à sa façon. Frisk rougit en repensant à lui. Il faisait aussi parti des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était accrochée. Ses paroles fut un bien précieux pour elle qu'elle avait chéri de tout son cœur.

Elle traversa la grande allée de pins, repensant à tous ces souvenirs, un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle était tellement heureuse d'être ici de nouveau que son âme était plein d'entrain. Avant d'avancer plus loin, elle prit de nouveau une photo pour elle-même. Elle remarqua une branche au milieu de nulle part, ressemblant de plus en plus à ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Elle prit le soin de passer au-dessus, espérant revoir Sans par la même occasion.

Un peu plus loin, elle entendit la branche se briser sous le poids de quelque chose. Elle se tourna brusquement, voyant si elle avait été assez rapide. Elle pouffa discrètement, sachant pertinemment que c'était à la limite de l'impossible de le voir se téléporter. Frisk se contenta d'avancer plus loin, attendant la venue de son vieil ami. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le pont, des bruits de pas s'engouffrant dans la neige parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle attendait impatiemment, elle voulait sincèrement que ce soit lui.

« Humain… »

Elle frissonna en entendant la voix derrière elle. Il était tellement près. Le timbre qu'elle avait entendu était tellement proche de celui de ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher son plaisir et décida de se retourner que lorsqu'il aurait fini sa phrase. La tentation était tellement forte mais elle était déterminée à faire plaisir à son ami. Sa voix résonna de nouveau.

« Ne sais-tu pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Retournes-toi et sers-moi la main. »

Frisk se retourna, tête baissée, laissant tout le plaisir pour après et serra vivement la main squelettique de son ami. C'était bel et bien lui. Un coussin péteur retentit dans toute l'allée et elle ne put retenir son rire, s'était trop tentant. Elle releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tiraillée entre le fou rire et la joie extrême de revoir son meilleur ami. Elle lui sourit grandement et le serra subitement dans ses bras. Il fut surpris et resta immobile un long moment. Il avait toujours ce sourire sur le visage mais elle savait qu'il était choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« F-Frisk ?! réussit-il à articuler après un moment.

– Oui ! Sans ! C'est moi ! Je suis de retour ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

– À moi aussi gamine… »

Il sourit sincèrement, resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant un moment. Frisk fut étonnée de ressentir une chaleur émaner de son corps. Ça devait être de la magie que seul les monstres maîtrisaient. Ils se séparèrent et ils se détaillèrent mutuellement, regardant les changements de l'autre. Sans avait toujours son gilet bleu, un t-shirt blanc en-dessous et un jean à la place de son short. Il avait aussi des converses au lieu de ses immondes chaussons roses. La demoiselle sentit le froid chatouiller son cou et elle décida qu'il était temps de lâcher ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur son dos, ils arrivaient en-dessous de ses omoplates. Elle était un tout petit peu plus petite que Sans mais avait énormément grandit depuis la dernière fois. Aah… La puberté faisait des merveilles. Le squelette la regarda finalement, perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ? Après toutes ces années, tu as décidé de revenir ? Mais pourquoi ?

– elle lui sourit tristement. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles. Lorsque je suis revenue à la surface… J'ai entendu ton appel… Je… Mon téléphone était de l'autre côté de la barrière et il m'était impossible de la franchir… Et crois-moi, j'ai essayé.

– Je vois… souffla-t-il.

– Puis, j'ai entendu vos messages. Vous sembliez tellement… Déterminé à partir du souterrain et puis… Ta phrase m'a beaucoup aidée.

– Ma phrase ? Quelle phrase ?

– « N'abandonnes pas, peu importe où tu te trouves, d'accord ? ». répéta-t-elle mot pour mot.

– il fut surpris et une lueur bleutée apparue sur ses pommettes. Ah ? Ça ? Et tu t'en souviens par cœur ? C'était juste un truc comme ça tu sais.

– C'était une phrase que je me répétais tous les matins et tous les soirs. Sans… C'est cette phrase qui m'a permise d'aller de l'avant et de ne pas me décourager après avoir réalisé que je n'avais pas pu vous sauver.

– Frisk… Je… il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, il avait passé sa main derrière son crâne.

– Merci Sans. Je te dois beaucoup… elle ferma les yeux puis reprit son discours. Après avoir pleuré pendant des heures, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vous aider en tant que fillette de dix ans. J'ai alors décidé de travailler dur. Quinze ans se sont écoulés, j'ai un doctorat en physique avec option chimie et avec tout cela je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir vous aider avec ce que j'ai appris de la technologie humaine.

– Un doctorat ? C'est quoi ? il sembla mentir.

– C'est un diplôme d'école supérieure. En gros, ce n'est pas quelque chose donné à tout le monde. J'ai plusieurs fois voulu lâché l'affaire mais j'ai tenu bon. Ça fait un an maintenant que je l'ai et j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur les âmes et la magie… Mais en haut, il n'y a rien de tout cela… La magie est, pour les humains, un genre de fait mythique auquel plus personne n'y croit.

– T'as travaillé dur à ce que je vois. conclu-t-il détournant le regard.

– C'était dur… Très dur… Mais si je pouvais sauver tout le monde, alors je le ferai. C'est ce que je me suis dit.

– Je peux te poser une question… ?

– Oui vas-y.

– les creux de ses yeux furent noirs, sans lumières. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas RESET… ? »

Elle le regarda un moment, en silence. Elle ne voulait pas le froisser, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, elle ne voulait pas tester la chose. Mais d'un côté, elle voulait lui dire pourquoi. Frisk savait peu de chose sur Sans mais il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris à travers ses voyages temporels : Sans se souvenait de toutes les lignes temporelles. Il était donc au courant des RESET et les raisons pour lesquelles elle ne mourait pas. Elle décida de tout lui avouer. Le fait que le bouton s'effaçait. Il parut surpris puis comprit pourquoi elle ne faisait que de sauvegarder et qu'elle n'était pas morte. Elle avait eût beaucoup d'entraînement auparavant et sa vie en dépendait réellement. Il aborda alors un air triste puis remercia la demoiselle.

« Pourquoi ?

– Tu as vécu pour nous. Tu ne nous as pas oublié. C'est l'un des plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous offrir, à nous les monstres.

– Mais Sans… Vous êtes ma famille ! Comment puis-je vous oublié ? Vous êtes les seuls à m'avoir acceptée pour qui j'étais réellement. Au fait, comment va tout le monde ?

– Eh bien, Paps' est à la capitale avec Toriel, faisant leurs affaires. Alphys et Undyne sont au lab' je crois, regardant sûrement un anime. Elles ont durement travaillé la semaine dernière et la reine a exigé qu'elles prennent du repos.

– Oh très bien. Et toi Sans ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

– Haha… Toujours la même **rotule**. » elle rit.

Ils marchèrent, discutant de beaucoup de choses, tentant de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient manqué ensemble. Un sourire sincère éclairait leur visage. À un moment, Frisk prit le bras de Sans et se colla à lui tout en lui expliquant son année passée à récolter des informations. Il fut surpris au premier moment mais la laissa faire. Elle avait tellement grandi qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle était plus mature, plus ouverte d'esprit et plus intelligente. Elle avait de la matière grise.

Ils arrivèrent à Snowdin et Sans lui proposa d'aller manger chez Grillby's, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. À peine ils pénétrèrent dans le bar que tout le monde saluèrent le squelette. Ils commentèrent sur la nouvelle venue et Frisk ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant leur air ahuri en apprenant qui elle était. Elle caressa la tête de chaque membre de l'escouade canin comme elle avait l'habitude de faire à cette époque puis s'assit à sa place. Un bruit de pet retentit. Le coup du coussin était vraiment son favoris. Elle prit l'objet, regarda Sans qui était mort de rire, puis le lui posa sur le haut du crâne. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le même.

Après avoir mangé, Frisk lui demanda si elle pouvait voir sa « Goat Mom » ou si elle devait attendre. Sans lui proposa un raccourci pour aller la voir. Ils se téléportèrent dans le couloir du jugement. Avant qu'ils ne puissent avancer, elle prit son appareil et prit une quatrième photo durant cette journée fantastique. De plus, sur celle-ci, Sans était dans le coin droit, la regardant surpris. Elle prit le papier glacé, le secoua et regarda le résultat, ravie. Il s'approcha et fixa la photo. Il la questionna finalement sur la raison. Elle lui sourit simplement alors qu'elle rangeait le papier à sa place. Elle garda l'appareil dans ses mains tout en marchant dans un silence de mort.

Finalement, la voix de Toriel surgit de la salle du trône et en sortit Papyrus et Undyne, rigolant légèrement comme s'ils avaient fait une bêtise. Juste en face d'eux, des cartons étaient empilés, et ils en prirent un chacun. Le poisson se retourna, puis vit Frisk, les prenant en photo. Dessus, Undyne avait un air surpris, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, et Papyrus regardait l'ex leader dubitatif. Le petit rire de la demoiselle l'attira. Un bruit sourd retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et Toriel sortit de la salle, paniqué par le son. Undyne venait de lâcher le carton qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Ce fut un silence extrêmement étrange qui les englobait. D'un côté s'était le choc, et de l'autre, c'était l'impatience de voir la réaction de tout le monde. Finalement, Frisk éclata de rire, se tournant et se tenant le ventre. Elle posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Sans qui la regardait amusé. Il jeta un œil aux trois monstres ayant toujours ce visage surpris qui faisait tellement rire sa meilleure amie. Elle sembla se calmer puis se tourna vers lui tout en retirant les quelques larmes de joies se formant dans ses yeux. Elle réajusta ses cheveux, toussota, fit un énorme sourire et regarda chacun de ses amis.

« Je suis de retour à la maison. »

À peine avait-elle eût le temps de terminer sa phrase que Toriel se jeta sur elle pour l'enlacer comme il se devait. Elle crut mourir ce jour-là. Ce fut un câlin collectif et la joie emplissait la pièce. Sans se mit à l'écart, ne voulant pas en faire partie, et remarqua au loin, Alphys le nez plongé dans des feuilles qu'elle relevait et rabaissait. Il l'interpela, elle releva la tête surprise, et il lui indiqua le groupe d'un signe de tête. Elle fronça des sourcils et découvrit le visage d'un humain. Elle s'approcha doucement, intriguée puis elle comprit qui était là. Elle se tourna vers le squelette, comme pour confirmer, il acquiesça.

Frisk aperçut le reptile, qui était hésitante. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle attrapa son appareil et la prit en photo. Dessus, un bout du bassin de Papyrus et les cheveux d'Undyne apparaissaient sur les côtés. Elle aperçut dans un coin, Sans, la regardant amusé et Alphys, se trouvant un peu sur le côté droit, avait un air étonné mais timide. Le chahut avait cessé et Frisk put saluer la scientifique. Elle rangea la photographie dans son album et fut interpellée par ses amis, lui demandant ce que s'était.

« Oh ! Je connais. J'en ai déjà fait mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de photos ! commenta Toriel.

– C'est un album photo. elle s'assit et disposa le classeur au sol.

– T-tu sais Frisk, le n-numérique est plus hi-tech et les photos sont belles.

– Oui je sais Al', il y en a aussi là-haut, mais c'est un choix artistique délibéré. C'est un appareil photographique instantané, dans mon cas c'est un polaroid, la marque la plus connu dans ce domaine. Vous voulez voir le monde d'en haut ? »

Ils furent tous surpris par ses propos. Ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. Elle sourit et prit la première page de l'album et montra les premières photos. La toute première n'était qu'une photo de sa chambre, mal cadrée. La deuxième était son reflet dans le miroir, elle avait dix-huit ans, en débardeur et short. Il y en avait d'autres de paysages que ce soit de villes ou de verdure. Certaines étaient sur la nourriture, quelques-unes de ses amis et pleins d'autres encore.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur un magnifique couché de soleil prise du haut du mont Ebott. Frisk sourit, heureuse d'avoir fait cette photo. La suivante était l'extérieure de la maison des ruines. La troisième était la grande allée des pins de Snowdin. La quatrième était la pièce même où ils se trouvaient, avec Sans. La cinquième était Undyne et Papyrus, puis la sixième était Alphys. La brunette prit l'appareil, le leva vers Toriel et la prise en photo. Son sourire s'agrandit, secoua le papier glacé puis le posa sur une nouvelle page.

« Voilà… Maintenant, j'ai tous ceux que j'aime du plus profond de mon cœur dans cet album. »

Ils étaient tous émus par ses mots touchants, puis le propos sur la raison de sa venue arriva bien vite sur la table. Elle dû s'expliquer une seconde fois et à la fin de son monologue, elle se tourna vers Alphys, semblant fascinée par ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Elle lui sourit, lui prit les pattes et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était confiante et elle n'avait guère l'intention d'abandonner.

« Alphys. Je veux t'aider à trouver une solution. Je veux pouvoir être d'une quelconque aide. On pourra partager nos connaissances et peut-être avec le savoir des humains, nous allons trouver une façon de tous nous faire sortir d'ici !

– F-Frisk… J-je ne sais pas comment te remercier… J-je savais que je ne pouvais pas trouver de solution toute seule…

– Alors déjà non. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ce genre de choses ! Ne te dévalorise pas ! Tu es une personne extra Alphys. Tu as beaucoup de qualités, tu es passionnée et pleine de bon sens. Tu as réussi à transférer un fantôme dans un corps physique ! Il faut savoir ce qu'est la chimie et la physique mais aussi l'ingénierie pour fabriquer un corps robotique comme celui de Mettaton.

– Ah… Uh… M-merci… elle rougit fortement.

– T'as vu Alphys, j'avais raison ! commença Undyne. Même une pro' de la science te dit que tu es géniale ! »

Elle acquiesça, un peu plus confiante. Frisk sentit un regard insistant sur elle. Elle se retourna, croisa les yeux de Toriel, un air fier et aimant. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la gênait. Le regard était beaucoup plus intense, comme pour desceller chaque parcelle de sa personnalité. Elle tomba finalement sur Sans. Il n'hésitait pas à continuer de la regarder malgré qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se dévisager mutuellement. La bouche de la brune ne faisait qu'un trait et regardait avec une once de remord dans les yeux. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, baissant la tête avec un même rythme. Le silence planait autour d'eux, leurs amis avaient arrêté de discuter et les fixaient en attente d'une réaction lambda. Ce fut Frisk qui parla en premier.

« Sans… Je suis désolée… J'aurai pu faire mieux. Je sais que j'aurai pu.

– De quoi parles-tu ? il faisait l'ignorant comme à son habitude.

– elle sourit puis le regarda dans les yeux. Non rien, laisses tomber. »

Il haussa négligemment les épaules et s'excusa auprès d'eux, puis disparut dans la minute qui suivit son départ vers la salle du trône. Toriel posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune la questionnant du regard auquel elle répondit avec un grand sourire. Elle se retourna vers ses amis et leur expliquèrent pleins d'autres choses sur le monde des humains en les expliquant avec ces photos. Ils rirent, discutèrent et apprirent ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces quinze dernières années.

Frisk s'excusa et se précipita vers la salle du trône, la traversa en courant, continua sur quelques mètres, fit quelques détours puis arriva dans la salle de la barrière. Elle s'avança et vit au sol son téléphone. Elle se précipita pour le récupérer et le regarda de plus près. Il n'avait plus de batterie bien entendu. Elle sourit tristement. Elle espérait pouvoir récupérer le message vocal qui l'avait encouragé à aller de l'avant. Frisk s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de ses amis mais Flowey sortit de terre, la fixant, énervé.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Maintenant que tu es ici, je ne peux plus faire de RELOAD ou de RESET ! Tu as une volonté plus forte que la mienne et pourtant tu ne peux plus faire ces choses.

– Flo'… Écoutes… C'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non ? On ne peut pas effacer nos erreurs et la vie est courte. Il faut savoir s'amuser et donner tout ce qu'on a.

– Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas que c'est TUER OU ÊTRE TUÉ ?!

– Plus maintenant. Il faut que tu grandisses Flo'… Peut-être qu'on réussira à te rendre ton corps d'origine si on comprenait ce qui t'étais arrivé.

– Quoi ?! « Peut-être » ?! Il est hors de question que je crois en des hypothèses ! Tu es stupide ! C'est tout ! »

Il disparut de nouveau, laissant Frisk arborer un air triste. Il n'était pas prêt à être ami avec tout le monde. Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'accomplir. À chaque fois, il avait trahi sa confiance, et pourtant… Pourtant Frisk ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'avait plus d'âme, il ne pouvait plus aimer…

Elle reprit sa route pour retourner auprès de ses amis mais en sortant de la salle, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le squelette. Il n'avait plus de lumières dans ses yeux mais il la fixait très intensément. Le cœur de la brune battait fort, deux sentiments la tiraillant. Elle avait à la fois peur et à la fois curieuse de savoir ce qu'il venait faire dans ces lieux. Le silence planant trop longtemps, Sans parla.

« Tu connais Flowey ?

– Oh ? Toi aussi ? Ouais plutôt… Même si ce n'est pas un ami. elle se tut un moment puis reprit. Dis… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'avais commis un meurtre sous tes yeux ? »

Il resta silencieux puis la lumière revint dans ses yeux. Elle était inquiète. Bien entendu qu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait des erreurs mais c'était normal non ? Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière pour changer les choses, elle avait réussi à sauver Toriel, mais Asgore fut une autre histoire. Même si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait tué, elle se sentait plus que coupable pour la simple raison qu'elle l'avait vu mourir sept fois. Sept fois où elle n'avait pas pu le sauver.

Elle baissa la tête, fixant le sol, son corps emplie de culpabilité. Elle posa la main sur le montant de la grand porte, serra son poing, essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Elle savait que Sans lui en voulait de ne pas leur avoir apporté leur Happy Ending alors qu'elle le pouvait et bien entendu, elle ne comprenait. Mais au fond d'elle, Frisk aurait voulu être plus aiguillée, plus aidée, plus aimée. Même si elle avait l'habitude d'être seule, dans les souterrains, elle avait réussi à se faire des amis sincères, elle avait trouvé sa place.

« Sans… commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je… elle releva la tête. Je suis désolée OK ? Tu sais très bien que si j'avais pu, je vous l'aurai donné votre Fin Heureuse… Je sais que j'aurai pu faire mieux… Mais si ce n'était que ça, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas aidée ? il fut surpris et recula d'un pas. La seule chose que tu ais fait, c'était de me regarder faire ce que je faisais de ce monde ! Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurai pu massacré chaque monstre présent et tu n'aurais pas bougé ne serait-ce qu'une phalange ! Ça aurait été plus simple si tu avais réellement tenu ta promesse envers Toriel et évité que je ne meure je n'sais combien de fois contre Undyne.

– P-pourquoi tu me dis tout ça… ?

– Parce que c'est ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Tu me toises du regard depuis que j'ai retrouvé… Non, depuis qu'on s'est vu. Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose non ? Et bien je te dis ce que je pense. Oui j'ai tué des monstres et j'ai tué Toriel lors de la première timeline, mais je pense que les flèches et les flammes que j'ai reçu durant ces sept timelines sont suffisantes. J'ai été blessé, j'ai déjà sentit la vie quitter mon corps, me refroidir et ne plus sentir mes membres bouger. Je sais ce que c'est de mourir alors ne dis pas le contraire.

– Nan je risque pas… il se tourna, lui faisant dos, sa voix était amer.

– Hey ! Sans ! Ne pense même pas t'éclipser comme-… il disparut. Ça… elle soupira bruyamment. C'est bien la seule chose que je lui reproche réellement, c'est de se téléporter sans rien dire…

– Frisk… ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna pour voir Alphys. Elle avait un visage étonné… Non déformé par l'horreur. Elle avait tout entendu ? Oui… Sans aucun doute vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une explication, et vite. Son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure, cherchant le pour et le contre, ce qu'elle devait dire ou non à son amie. Alors que le reptile s'apprêtait à partir, Frisk la rattrapa et l'empêcha de bouger plus. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique à ce moment précis parce que la connaissant, elle allait l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tombe dessus.

« S'il-te-plaît… Ne dis à personne ce que tu viens d'entendre…

– Q-quoi ? Entendre quoi ? J'ai rien entendu moi… elle rigolait nerveusement. T-tu vas me tuer sinon ?

– Quoi ? Non ! Non non non… Je ne vais tuer personne… Écoutes… À cette époque j'ai fait une grave… Nan, une terrible erreur. Je n'avais pas compris le principe du Underground. Puis, après avoir réalisé mes actes, j'ai RESET…

– « RESET »… ? Comme dans un jeu ?

– Oui… Sauf que je ne peux plus le faire à présent. Je suis coincée… Je ne peux plus sauver tout le monde… Je… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir sauvée Asgore…

– Non… Ce n'est pas grave… Tu as dû prendre son âme pour partir après tout…

– Je te coupe tout de suite. Je n'ai pas tué Asgore.

– Quoi… ?

– Lorsque je me suis battue contre lui, ce fut un combat acharné. Il ne voulait pas entendre raison, il était persuadé que je voulais prendre son âme. Seulement à la fin, il s'écroula et je l'ai épargné. Il me parla de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire ici, qu'on pouvait être une famille… Mais Flowey est apparu et… L'a tué… Sous mes yeux… Il a récolté les six âmes que le roi avait sorti et m'a attaquée sous une forme monstrueuse. J'ai réussi à survivre à toutes ses attaques, je l'avais tellement affronté auparavant… Mais à la fin, il m'a tué, ressuscité, encore et encore… Puis d'un coup je me suis retrouvée à l'extérieur de la barrière.

– J-je… Je vois… elle ne semblait pas convaincu.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire. J'ai eu beaucoup… Beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Je ne pouvais plus le sauver et je vous avais laissés derrière. elle fit une pause pour voir sa réaction. J'ai tenté de la briser. Je t'assure. Mais même de l'extérieur c'était impossible. Alors je me suis tournée vers une autre solution. Les sciences. Et me voilà de nouveau ici. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne et je pense que j'ai suffisamment compris la valeur d'une vie pour ne pas faire la même erreur. »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et lui prit la main doucement. Elles devaient retourner auprès de leurs amis. Elles devaient se mettre au travail pour sauver tous les monstres. Alphys hésita puis comprit qu'elle n'était pas méchante, qu'elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Elle était contente que Frisk est essayée de tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour leur donner leur fin heureuse. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône, main dans la main, souriantes. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la pièce, Toriel s'activait de nouveau, regroupant les cartons avec Undyne et Papyrus. La reine regarda les deux jeunes femmes et proposa à tout le monde d'aller se reposer chez elle. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la New Home, où ils s'assirent autour du feu avec un bon chocolat chaud.

Papyrus décida d'appeler son frère pour lui exiger de venir. Il insista très lourdement jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sans céder. Ravi, il partagea sa joie avec tout le monde et la minute d'après, l'aîné frappait à la porte. Undyne alla lui ouvrir, tenta de l'attraper pour le porter et l'emmener avec elle autour de la cheminé mais il esquiva et se dirigea directement vers ses amis. Il fuit le regard de Frisk. Alphys, ayant vu leur petit différent, les regarda mutuellement pour savoir comment ils allaient réagir.

La brune était bien déterminée à ignorer le squelette et ce dernier faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Toriel revint avec une tarte au caramel qu'elle donna une part à tout le monde, elle fut d'abord surprise de voir Sans mais lui proposa un chocolat qu'il refusa. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques temps encore lorsque le téléphone de la reine sonna. Elle s'excusa et s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce. Elle revint peu de temps après, le visage peiné et regarda Frisk.

« Je suis désolée mon enfant… On m'appelle pour une affaire urgente et je ne serai pas de retour avant un petit moment. Mais prenez du plaisir pour vos retrouvailles ! et elle s'éclipsa, attrapant un sac au passage.

– Bon… commença Undyne. Maintenant que « Goat Mom » n'est plus là pour surveiller tout le monde… Passons à des sujets plus intéressants ! elle se tourna vers la brune.

– Oh ? Quels sujets ?

– Alors dis-nous tout punky… Es-tu encore vierge ? »

Frisk devint écarlate, bafouillant des suites de mots incompréhensibles, Sans avait failli s'étouffer avec un morceau de tarte et fusilla du regard Undyne. Cette dernière l'ignora totalement et attendait avec impatience la réponse de son amie. Papyrus était devenu légèrement orange sur ses pommettes, indiquant qu'il n'était pas aussi innocent que son frère prétendait. Alphys cachait ses yeux sans vraiment le faire et était rouge.

Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de la brune, ne sachant quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était plus vierge, elle avait vingt-cinq ans à présent et elle avait eût plus d'une aventure. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de dire à tout le monde, surtout devant Sans, qu'elle ne l'était plus. Elle hésita et Undyne insista un peu plus sur le sujet. Elle craqua.

« Non non ! Je ne suis plus vierge ! elle était rouge cramoisie. T'es contente ?

– Parfaitement ! elle se tourna vers l'aîné des squelettes. T'as vu Sans ! Tu ne pourras pas la pervertir ! »

Son crâne devint bleu, la marque qu'il était gêné avec sa magie, et son œil gauche s'alluma d'une lumière bleu et jaune. Il recracha l'eau qu'il avait dans la mâchoire et se tourna brutalement vers le poisson. Oh s'il n'était pas aussi protecteur envers son frère il l'aurait tuée sur place. Il se téléporta et réapparu juste devant elle, l'attrapa par le col et la regarda d'un air menaçant. Il voulait lui faire fermer son clapet et malgré tout, elle était morte de rire. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Sa remarque n'avait pas fait réagir que Sans, mais aussi Frisk qui était sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle tanguait de gauche à droite, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle se doutait bien qu'Undyne taquinait le squelette parce qu'elle en avait rarement l'occasion, mais elle ne pouvait réagir autrement. Papyrus la vit réagir bizarrement et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la retenir.

« HEY, ÇA VA HUMAIN ? TU ME SEMBLES COMPLÈTEMENT BOULEVERSÉE !

– Oui oui… C'est normal que je sois ainsi… Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout.

– TU SAIS QU'UNDYNE BLAGUAIT… ?

– Bien sûr, mais tout humain normalement constitué réagirait de la même façon. » elle rigola légèrement, mais un rire jaune. Undyne ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et finalement décida de rétorquer.

« Oh arrêtes Sans ! On sait tous les deux que tu es déçu.

– Tu dis un mot de plus et tu disparaîtras dans les profondeurs de l'abysse avec moi. la menaça-t-il.

– Hey ! Je blaguais ! Toi qui es pourtant blagueur, t'aimes pas être au centre de l'intention.

– C'est sûr ! Il n'est pas vraiment le **squelette** de la situation. » enchérit Frisk.

Elle avait le droit de le taquiner, après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, avec de gros yeux. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ce qu'elle fasse une blague aussi ridicule que celle-ci. Sans était le premier. Il la regarda, dubitatif, alors qu'elle se marrait dans son coin. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la réaction de ses amis, elle décida de continuer son délire.

« Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai de l' **humérus** de temps en temps.

– Frisk… Arrêtes… supplia Undyne, dégoûtée.

– Ooh, ne me dites pas que je vous tombe sur les **rotules** ! Si ? continua-t-elle.

– Sans pouffa et l'accompagna. Oh non, t'en fais pas ! Mais je **fémur** que toi ! »

Elle éclata de rire et ils continuèrent à faire des blagues sur les squelettes encore un moment alors que Papyrus s'énervait. Undyne et Alphys se regardaient complètement abasourdies. Les deux blagueurs étaient pliés en deux, Sans avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Frisk, essayant de reprendre son souffle alors que cette dernière se tenait le ventre tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Je t'en supplie Sans ! J'ai trop mal aux **côtes** ! Faut qu'on arrêtes !

– Très clairement oui ! cria Undyne. J'en peux déjà plus de vous deux !

– E-en tout cas je suis contente… murmura Alphys en les regardant, souriante.

– Pourquoi ça ? demanda le poisson, choquée. T'aimes leurs blagues de merde ?

– N-non non ! C'est juste… Ils se sont réconciliés et ça me fait plaisir… » l'ex leader la fixa un moment puis se tourna vers les deux humoristes, perplexe.

« Vous vous étiez disputés ? Quand ? »

Ils se figèrent sur place, pris de court par cette annonce. Ils n'étaient clairement pas préparés à en parler. Papyrus leva la tête vers eux, surpris et demanda une explication. Frisk se redressa, regarda tout le monde puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Sans. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, dans un silence de plomb, puis elle décida de réagir. Son cri résonna dans toute la maison, ce qui surprit chaque personne présente. Ils se posèrent des questions puis elle recula brutalement de Sans, le pointant du doigt, un visage faussement outré.

« C'est vrai que je te fais la gueule ! J'avais oublié !

– Attends quoi ? il était abasourdi. Pourquoi ?!

– Parce que tu t'es éclipsé avant que je n'ai pu continuer mon monologue et à cause de ça, Alphys nous a vu !

– Hein ? C'est à cause de moi qu'Alphys nous ai vu nous-... Rectification, T'AS vu M'engueuler ?

– Non mais elle nous a vu nous engueuler et toi t'es parti comme ça ! Je déteste quand tu te TP d'un coup sans rien dire ! ils continuèrent de se disputer, rétorquant l'un vers l'autre.

– B-bravo Undyne… Maintenant ils vont s'entre-tuer. commenta Alphys.

– Mais non. Ils s'embrassent et l'histoire est réglée.

– Non ! On ne va pas s'embrasser ! Je déteste ce type ! argumenta Frisk entre deux phrases.

– Quoi ?! Mais tu rigolais à mes blagues y a pas deux secondes !

– Oui mais à ce moment-là, je t'aimais bien !

– Et maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ?!

– Exactement !

– Uh, sans vouloir vous couper… dit Undyne. En fait s'était quoi la raison de votre dispute ?

– Ça, ça nous regarde ! grommela le squelette. Dans tous les cas, t'abuses Frisk ! Rire puis m'engueuler derrière c'est de l'abus. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en voudrais, tu n'as rien fait !

– Hoho ! C'est justement pour ça que tu m'en veux ! »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait tort mais il voyait bien que ça la rongeait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu revenir mais le fait qu'il restait muet blessa Frisk. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait qu'il l'engueule, qu'il lui dise qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux. Pourtant, il restait calme et n'abordait pas le sujet, il la jugeait en silence. Elle avait envie de pleurer encore une fois. Parfois, il valait mieux se faire disputer par celui qu'on aimait le plus que de rester dans l'ignorance totale, mais Sans n'avait pas crier à propos de ça et ça l'énervait. Elle se calma doucement mais tremblait.

« Pourquoi… ? il ne répondit pas. Pourquoi ne m'engueules-tu pas ? Je- J'aurai pu le sauver et- » les mots bloquaient dans sa gorge.

Sans la regarda, toujours silencieux puis finalement, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise, déstabilisée et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle restait sans voix. Au bout d'un moment, elle attrapa la veste de son ami, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle se sentait tellement coupable, elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle grimaça et essaya de parler en cachant ses sanglots.

« Je déteste quand tu restes muet… Dis quelque chose… Je sais que tu m'en veux… Que tu me détestes…

– Ce n'est pas ta faute… lui murmura-t-il tout en caressant son dos.

– Il se passe quoi là ? demanda tout bas Papyrus.

– J'en sais rien. déclara Undyne. Tu sais toi Alphys ?

– Q-quoi ? N-non, bien sûr que non je ne sais rien. J-je ne suis au courant de rien.

– Oula… Toi tu sais quelque chose. Tu les as vu se disputer non ? Pourquoi ils se sont engueulés ?

– J-je n'ai pas tout entendu… Alors je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est dit à la fin…

– Pas grave, dis toujours, je veux savoir. »

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle sentit une aura meurtrière derrière elle et vit Sans la regarder, les yeux noir. Tout compte fait, elle demanda à sa meilleure amie de se taire, ce qui la soulagea. Frisk releva la tête pour voir son ami qui reporta son attention sur elle. Elle se sentait mal mais la réaction de Sans lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle renifla, se redressa correctement et se tourna vers ses amis.

« Désolée… Je… Je me suis préparée pendant quinze ans à nos retrouvailles et pourtant… Je me dispute avec ceux que j'aime… C'est juste que je regrette de ne pas avoir sauvé Asgore et-

– Tu sais… On t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour retourner chez toi. rassura Undyne.

– Sauf que je n'avais pas de chez moi… Uh… Je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais… Je suis orpheline. Sans la regarda, tout autant surpris que les autres. Je n'ai pas tué Asgore, c'est Flowey qui s'en ait occupé.

– F-Flowey… chuchota Alphys, mal à l'aise.

– Ce fut après mon combat contre lui que je me suis retrouvée en dehors de la barrière. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire, mais… »

Undyne se leva, posa une main dans le dos de Frisk et le lui frotta doucement. Il était comme un père pour elle alors savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé semblait apaiser son cœur. Alphys fit de même, rassurant la plus jeune, puis Papyrus agit aussi. Sans resta à l'écart, admirant la scène. Elle s'était bien entourée et elle avait sa propre famille, une famille venant du cœur. Elle pouvait sourire sincèrement avec eux.

L'aîné de la fratrie réfléchit et se dit qu'il avait été stupide. Elle n'avait jamais levé un seul doigt sur son frère –mais qui le ferait ? C'était un amour !– et savoir qu'il n'était pas en danger le rassurait. Frisk avait toujours été juste et droite avec eux, et la juger comme il le faisait était déplacé. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, agacé, et son agitation attira l'intention de tout le monde. Il fixa la brune puis aborda un air gêné et fuyant.

« Écoutes gamine… Je suis désolé… »

Frisk le regarda surprise, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Elle le dévisagea puis s'écarta de ses amis pour avancer d'un pas vers lui. Il était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éclipser comme il avait l'habitude. Il recula, se mettant sur le côté et des lueurs bleutés apparurent autour de lui pour indiquer qu'il allait partir. La demoiselle comprit rapidement et se précipita sur lui, se jetant littéralement sur Sans. À peine avait-il sentit le choc que les deux s'évaporèrent des lieux, sous les yeux étonnés de leurs amis.

« Wouah ! Ça s'est de la téléportation ! complimenta Undyne.

– J-je me demande si ce n'est pas sans danger pour un humain…

– CE N'EST PAS LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE FRISK VOYAGE AVEC MON FRÈRE DONC ÇA DEVRAIT ALLER. » ils acquiescèrent, se concentrant de nouveau sur la nourriture.

Un bruit sourd retentit et des gémissements de douleurs survinrent de la gorge des deux nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient dans le noir complet, allongés sur un lit mais Frisk avait cogné sa tête contre une sorte de grosse boule de linges compactes et sentait le corps de Sans en-dessous d'elle. Ils se remirent de leurs émotions, un peu sonnés, puis se redressèrent doucement. La brune ouvrit les yeux perdus sans lumière et tâtant un peu autour d'elle. Elle toucha quelque chose de dur mais fin.

« Il fallait me le dire que tu voulais me prendre la main, gamine. »

Il la taquinait et ça fonctionnait. Elle avait entendu sa voix juste au niveau de son oreille et avait retiré sa main rapidement, gênée. Elle bégaya des excuses et tenta de se lever. Chose vaine lorsqu'elle sentit son corps basculer en avant. Elle grommela et déclara ne plus bouger, même si elle était sur Sans. Ce dernier décida de commenter.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas rester sur moi, si ?

– Dès que je fais un mouvement, y a un truc qui va de travers. Et puis, on est où là ?

– Mon pote, on se trouve dans ma chambre. elle se sentit rougir furieusement et il remarqua son absence de réponse. Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamine ? T'es gênée ?

– Arrêtes de m'appeler « gamine ». J'ai plus dix ans, j'en ai vingt-cinq. D'ailleurs… elle se redressa, se tenant sur ses mains, et regarda dans la direction de sa voix malgré le noir complet. Sans, t'as quel âge ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voyait bien son meilleur ami tiré une de ces têtes : surpris, la regardant les yeux –enfin les orbites– grands ouverts. Frisk pouvait le sentir sourire prêt à sortir un blague mais avant ça, elle frissonna au contact soudain de ses phalanges sur sa mains droite, il remonta le long de son bras, son épaule… Son cœur battait tellement fort… Sans les firent glisser sur sa clavicule puis sur sa nuque. Elle savait que son esprit était totalement embrouillé et elle sentait ses bras fléchir. Il entremêla des mèches brunes entre ses doigts. Elle l'entendit se redresser et approcher sa tête, et il chuchota au creux de son oreille :

« Ça t'intéresse tellement que ça ? »

Elle hésita à entrer dans son jeu. Dans un sens il s'amusait à la torturer mais il ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable. Elle fit un sourire d'une confiance bancale que elle seule pouvait sentir, et elle tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque correct. Frisk leva sa main gauche, ne s'appuyant plus que sur la droite, et la posa sur la clavicule de son ami. Elle exerça une certaine force et le repoussa sur le lit. Ce geste le surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction pareille. Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui, approchant ses lèvres vers son crâne.

« Plutôt oui. Tu m'as toujours plus ou moins intriguée. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Sans avait toujours ses doigts mêlés dans ses cheveux et décida de continuer leur nouvelle approche mutuelle. Il déposa sa main sur le dos de la demoiselle et la fit glisser jusqu'à son creux. Les cheveux lui chatouillait le visage, il sentait sa chaleur corporelle l'envelopper. Il la colla à lui, supprimant la distance qu'ils avaient, puis il la serra dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise, se retrouvant plaquée contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir un parfum masculin l'entourer, elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

« Tu te doutes que je suis plus âgé que toi, n'est-ce pas… Gamine ? » titilla-t-il.

Elle grimaça à son surnom mais se concentra sur leur conversation dont les réponses tardaient. Frisk frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit des os caresser sa peau, sous son pull. Il la poussait à bout. Il voulait la voir craquer. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi, il fallait une contre-attaque. Elle réfléchit rapidement et se dit qu'il valait mieux faire avancer la discussion dans un premier temps. Les doigts de Sans touchèrent un point sensible au moment où elle allait parler et sans le vouloir, elle eut la voix tremblante.

« J-je me doute oui… M-mais je veux en savoir plus s-sur toi… »

Elle rougissait furieusement. Oh que oui elle allait se venger, mais elle attendait le bon moment pour s'y prendre. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire et elle s'imaginait déjà la réaction qu'il allait avoir. La brune l'entendit rire légèrement et alors qu'il allait répondre, elle lui lécha le côté gauche de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonna de la tête au pied, sentant un certain pouvoir qu'il ne contrôlait pas se manifester. Sans resserra son emprise sur la chevelure de la demoiselle, tentant de se calmer, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter.

« Tu disais ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il la sentit monter jusqu'à son crâne. Il fallait qu'il fasse de même. Il devait la mettre mal à l'aise comme il l'était à ce moment précis. Le squelette remonta un peu plus haut, frôlant ses côtes ce qui la fit frissonner, puis redescendit. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen pour lui de gagner, la magie. Son œil gauche se mit à luire, d'une couleur bleuté, ce qui attira l'attention de Frisk.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je me venge ma belle. » lui déclara-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était tellement rare qu'il l'appelle autrement que « gamine », mais en plus avec un surnom adorable, c'était le pompon. Il changea leur position et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Ils restèrent sans bouger un petit instant avant que Frisk ne put discerner un petit sourire au coin, grâce à la petite lumière que produisait son œil. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se dit qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment...

« Je n'avais jamais vraiment touché la peau d'un humain auparavant, tu as la peau douce et tendre.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment… » critiqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se lança. Il ouvrit doucement sa mâchoire et une langue bleutée en sortie. Elle semblait gluante et baveuse. Il la lécha à son tour ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Frisk plaqua une main sur sa bouche, étonnée de sa réaction, et s'agrippa avec l'autre plus fermement sur la veste de Sans. Elle était envoutée, n'arrivant pas à penser correctement. Il continua en descendant un peu plus bas à chaque fois, arrivant à son pull. À partir de là, il hésita. Il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de la jeune femme, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il voulut faire un essai pour confirmer ses pensées.

« On dirait que je te fais de l'effet, non ?

– T-tu peux parler. T'étais toute chose quand j'ai fait pareil.

– Sauf que j'ai repris le contrôle, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

– Ne me pousse- »

Elle n'eût le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui lécha le ventre, ayant un peu remonté son haut. Frisk avait laissé échapper un soupire de plaisir, la rendant un peu plus accro au contact de Sans. Il avait une main sur ses cuisses, les caressant de temps en temps, et une autre soulevant son bassin pour lui procurer cette sensation incroyable. Son ventre lui brûlait et lui demandait plus mais elle tenta de se ressaisir, seulement, impossible de bouger dans la position dans laquelle elle était. Sans était entre ses jambes, elle avait le bassin relevé… Elle laissa divaguer ses véritables sentiments, elle murmura son nom entre quelques gémissements.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ?

– J-je… marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu ?

– J-je t'aime Sans… »

Elle rougissait encore plus, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, il avait une telle emprise sur elle. Le squelette était plutôt surpris, même s'il était déjà plus ou moins au courant de ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'aller dans son sens pour éviter de le froisser, et elle ne savait pas comment les masquer, même Undyne l'avait découvert. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, sentant son souffle le caresser.

« Frisk… Ouvre la bouche s'il-te-plaît… »

Elle s'exécuta, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne lui avait pas répondu à sa déclaration, touchait délicatement sa joue, puis lui demanda de tirer la langue. Elle fit ce qu'il demandait, trop perdu par ce qui venait de se passer. D'un coup, elle sentit celle de Sans s'enrouler autour de la sienne et une danse brulante débuta. La brune pouvait sentir un goût sucré la traverser et une fièvre l'enivrait. Elle passa ses bras derrière le cou du squelette, profitant de chaque instant de ce baiser.

« S-Sans… souffla-t-elle.

– Je t'aime aussi Frisk… »

Ils continuèrent sur leur lancé, incapables de s'arrêter, pourtant, ils le devaient. Elle sentit les doigts glisser sous son pull, remontant peu à peu, la faisait frissonner. Elle devenait folle, complètement accro. Il n'arrivait pas à tout stopper, il en voulait toujours plus. Finalement, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. La brune posa ses mans sur les joues du plus vieux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Il faut qu'on arrête… S-sinon on va le regretter… murmura-t-elle.

– Oui tu as raison… »

Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, profitant du contact. Soudain, le téléphone de la demoiselle sonna, la surprenant. Ils se séparèrent, se redressèrent et elle regarda son portable. Elle captait du réseau du monde des humains. Elle était stupéfaite, un peu perdue, mais s'excusa auprès de Sans, répondant à l'appel.

« Allô ?

– À l'huile. elle sourit à la réponse. T'es où miss ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends au café comme d'habitude.

– Ah… Uh… Je suis désolée Sarah… Mais… Je ne viendrai plus à partir d'aujourd'hui… le squelette la regarda tristement.

– Quoi… ? il eût un silence, puis un rire nerveux le brisa. Ah j'ai compris, tu t'es trouvée un mec c'est ça ?

– Non Sarah… Tu sais que je ne me sentais pas très bien en ce moment…

– Oui oui… On en avait discuté.

– Eh bien ça s'est empiré. Ça fait quinze ans aujourd'hui que je l'ai vu mourir et je ne peux plus vivre ici avec ça.

– Attends… Non ! Ne me dis pas que-

– Adieu Sarah… On se reverra bientôt… Je te le promets.

– Frisk ! Attends avant de raccrocher ! Est-ce que… Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi… ?

– elle resta muette puis reprit. Dans mon appartement, tu trouveras une boîte sur la table. Regarde son contenu. Je suis désolée de partir comme ça… Je reviendrai bientôt…

– C'est ce qu'ils disent tous avant de disparaître pour de bon. murmura son amie avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

– T'es sérieuse… ? elle leva la tête, étonnée vers Sans. Tu pars sans prévenir… ? Je pensais que tu étais seule pour décider de revenir.

– Lorsque j'ai rencontré Sarah à la fin de mes études, je lui ai dit que notre amitié ne durerait pas éternellement, que j'allais partir à un moment. Elle était d'accord et on a vécu de bon moment. Avant mon départ, j'ai préparé ce qu'il fallait dans le cas où je ne rentrerai pas du tout.

– C'est plutôt cruelle comme méthode…

– J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi, je ne m'attachais pas aux personnes de la surface, de peur d'abandonner mon objectif premier… Libérer les monstres du Underground.

– Mais alors, on t'a emprisonnée… ?

– Non, je me suis mise les chaînes toute seule, même si elles étaient mon oxygène. ils se turent un moment puis Frisk changea de sujet. Les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fait, on devrait retourner chez « Goat Mom » avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– D'accord, mais avant… » il s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa le visage puis l'embrassa doucement. Il n'avait pas de lèvres, certes, mais le contact la ravie. Ils se séparèrent, gênés, puis Sans continua.

« Ça ne doit pas être pareil que la douceur des lèvres d'un autre hu-

– Chut chut. elle avait placé un doigt sur ses dents. Je t'aime, et j'aime le fait que tu sois un monstre.

– il rigola doucement. Alors, on peut dire que je suis devenu le **squelette** de la situation. »

Elle explosa de rire puis lui tapota l'épaule. Ils se prirent par la main et une lueur bleutée les enveloppa, les téléportant directement dans le salon de la New Home. Tout le monde sursauta lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand fracas. Un juron s'était échappé de la gorge de Frisk quand son derrière rencontra le sol. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était sur un lit moelleux et là, le parquet était douloureux. Tous ses amis rigolèrent puis leur demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mettre autant de temps. Sans fut très rapide pour répondre.

« On a juste réglé nos petits différents.

– Ouais vous avez baisé en gros. »

La seconde qui suivit, un autre choc retentit, Undyne s'était retrouvé écrasée contre le sol, son âme bleu. L'aîné était assis en tailleur, regardant le poisson, satisfait de son travail. Ils rigolèrent puis discutèrent de nouveau sur différents sujets, laissant l'ex-leader de la garde royale contre les lattes en bois. Elle pestait, criant qu'elle allait éliminé le frère de Papyrus s'il ne la libérait pas tout de suite. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

Les jours passèrent, Frisk et Alphys travaillaient dur de leur côté, faisant tout ce qui était possible, mais elle n'était pas les seules à mettre la main à la pâte. Sans se montra très coopératif et les aida, ses notions en sciences plus élevées qu'il ne faisait paraître. La brune intervenait de temps en temps à l'école de Toriel pour leur expliquer comment la surface fonctionnait. Elle apprit aussi qu'il n'y avait pas eût un seul humain depuis la mort d'Asgore et ça la rassura… Elle avait eût peur qu'un humain décidait de tous les exterminer…

C'était dur et laborieux mais Frisk ne regrettait pas d'être redescendu dans le Underground, mais comme elle le répétait souvent : **« Ils étaient sa seule et unique famille… »**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Fini !**

 **Alors je veux vous remercier particulièrement pour avoir lu jusqu'en bas. J'ai vraiment apprecié de l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire.**

 **J'hésite pour écrire une suite dont j'ai déjà quelques idées, donc si vous en voulez une, dites-moi !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si ça vous a plu.**

 **Merci infiniment !**

 **EDIT : Bon alors c'est confirmé, il y aura une deuxième partie ! J'ai déjà écrit le début mais bien entendu je veux faire un texte aussi long que celui-ci donc il va falloir attendre un peu. Merci pour tous ceux qui ont commenté, j'ai l'intention de vous répondre dès que l'occasion se présentera mais ça m'a fait énormément chaud au cœur.**

 **EDIT 12/07 :** **Alors non je n'ai pas abandonné, c'est juste qu'il est super long et que j'ai fait une erreur durant l'écriture et qu'il faut que je ré-écrive au moins un quart de mon histoire. Ça prend pas mal de temps à rédiger et je suis loin d'avoir fini. Le texte fera au moins le double de celui-ci donc soyez patient, je dois le relire aussi pour faire attention aux fautes. Ah ! Et ce sera un peu plus sérieux donc désolée si ce n'est pas exactement pareil que la première partie.**

 **À la prochaine pour la partie deux.**

 **Gwena'**


	2. Le réveil - Partie 2

_**EDIT : Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente ! Je travaille sur le chapitre mais je bloque sur certains passages. Je fais de mon mieux pour le terminer et vous offrir une bonne fin. /SOURIRE/ J'ai eut aussi beaucoup de boulot depuis le début du semestre à l'Université et j'ai eu du mal à trouver du temps pour moi... Encore désolée...**_

 _ **Donc patientez encore un peu !**_

 **Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Me voici enfin avec la suite du O.S. tant attendu !**

 **Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que cette partie est beaucoup plus sérieuse que la précédente. (En même temps, quand c'est sur la libération des monstres… Bin, je ne peux pas faire ça sur la rigolade…)**

 **Autre point, il y aura une troisième partie. Je vous publie celle-ci en attendant que je termine la dernière. Merci d'avoir attendu !**

 **Voilà ! Sur ceux ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Frisk était de nouveau dans le Underground, tout le monde était gentil avec elle, la considérant comme une héroïne. Pourtant, elle n'agissait guère comme tel et niait même ce statut que les monstres lui avaient donnée. Alphys courait un peu partout dans le laboratoire, criant le nom de l'humaine, ne la trouvant pas. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et pourtant elle l'avait perdue de vue.

Frisk était dans un coin, écoutant de la musique avec son baladeur MP4 et ses oreillettes à fond. Elle avait sur ses genoux une plaquette et des feuilles diverses et variées, un stylo dans la main, cherchant à comprendre certains propos. Elle soupira bruyamment et sursauta brutalement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux et vit la scientifique. La brune retira ses écouteurs et la questionna du regard.

« F-Frisk… J'ai eût l'autorisation de la reine pour te mener dans un endroit particulier du laboratoire.

– Hein ? elle se leva, perdue. Je croyais avoir fait le tour des lieux…

– Eh bien… Y a un endroit qui est interdit au public… »

Alphys détourna du regard, ne voulant pas croiser les yeux étonnés de son amie. Elle lui demanda de l'accompagner et ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain. Frisk haussa un sourcil et fit un pas en arrière lorsque ça s'ouvrit. Le reptile l'invita à entrer, lui expliquant ce qu'était ce lieu.

« C-c'est ici qu'on fait les expériences… Uh… Sur la Détermination au contact des monstres… »

Elle appuya sur un bouton et elles sentir l'ascenseur les mener plus bas. Un silence de malaise s'était installé et ce fut le bruit d'une clochette qui le brisa. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un endroit plutôt sombre et Frisk vit le reptile se diriger vers un interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce.

D'un coup, un amalgamate sauta sur Alphys, ressemblant à un chien qui voulait de l'attention, gesticulant dans tous les sens. La scientifique lui donna à manger puis se tourna vers Frisk, pétrifiée sur place, même si elle s'était décontractée en voyant l'énergie positive que dégageait le dit monstre. Alphys sourit tristement puis regarda la demoiselle, prête à lui dire la vérité.

« C'est Endogeny, représentant la fusion de cinq âmes de monstres mélangées à la Détermination. »

Frisk fut hésitante, mais approcha sa main et la déposa sur le corps de l'amalgamate. Au début méfiant, il s'adoucit et réagit avec gaîté. Le reptile prit un jouet pour chien puis l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, obtenant l'attention d'Endogeny qui courut après. Elle proposa à la brunette de la suivre un peu plus loin dans les pièces secrètes.

Elles arrivèrent dans un salon où Lemon Bread et Mother of Snowdrake regardait la télévision. L'humaine s'approcha et recula de surprise en voyant un petit détail qui la choquait. Alphys vint à ses côtés, étonnée de sa réaction et remonta ses lunettes, ne voyant pas ce qui l'avait étonnée.

« Qui y a-t-il Frisk ? Q-quelque chose ne va pas ?

– S-si si ! Ça va ! elle regarda ailleurs, mentant.

– D-d'accord… son téléphone sonna. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller. »

Elle s'éclipsa, laissant Frisk dans la pièce, seule avec les amalgamates. Elle pivota brutalement et fixa quelque chose entre les deux monstres, voulant confirmer ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne put étouffer un cri d'étonnement, leur faisant peur. Ils pestèrent et quittèrent la pièce, indignés. La brune avait un air étonné sur le visage, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi, comment… Au milieu du canapé, un spectre se tenait affalé, regardant droit dans les yeux la demoiselle. Ce n'était pas du tout leur première rencontre et seul Frisk le savait.

« Salutations partenaire. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Je croyais que tu allais rester à la surface miroir. il se concentra de nouveau sur la télé.

– Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Tu sais que j'ai un prénom.

– Ah oui c'est vrai. Friskette ? Friskies ? C'était quoi déjà ?

– Frisk. grogna la concernée.

– Ouais ouais, peu importe, t'es juste « partenaire » pour moi.

– Que fais-tu ici… Chara ? »

Le spectre fixa la brunette, agacé, puis soupira. Il se leva, ou plutôt se redressa puis flotta, et se mit à la hauteur de Frisk. Il semblait fatigué, lassé de tout. L'humaine l'avait déjà vu sous de meilleurs jours et le regardait inquiète.

Chara… C'était un humain, le premier humain a être tombé dans le Underground. Frisk n'avait jamais su si c'était une fille ou un garçon… Mais il a toujours été là pour elle. Il l'avait accompagnée durant toute son aventure et l'avait guidée, connaissant les lieux mieux que quiconque. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et pourtant ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Il était mort il y avait longtemps déjà et son esprit semblait persister à errer dans le souterrain qui était aussi sa prison.

Frisk était la seule à pouvoir le voir alors durant ces quinze dernières années, Chara était invisible aux yeux de tous. La première fois qu'elle était tombée, c'était la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée. Il lui avait demandée de ne dire à personne qu'il était là, persistant à croire qu'elle devait être la seule à connaître son existence. Elle accepta ses choix et se tut.

Chara lui en avait voulu d'avoir tuée Toriel durant la première timeline mais avait agi comme si ça ne l'affectait pas. Il s'était comporté de manière désagréable de temps en temps et l'avait ignorée, mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle regrettait il lui laissa une deuxième chance de se racheter. Ils ont fini par devenir des amis très proches et il l'avait protégée plus d'une fois.

C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu SAUVEGARDER, elle avait utilisé son nom pour ne pas mourir. Elle regarda l'humain quitter la pièce mais elle le retenu en l'interpelant. Celui-ci s'arrêta puis tourna lentement la tête vers Frisk. Elle hésita en fin de compte.

« C-Chara-

– Ça y est ! J'ai fini. » coupa Alphys, passant juste à côté du spectre.

Ce dernier soupira puis s'éclipsa comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Frisk resta immobile, regardant là où était son meilleur ami il y avait quelques secondes. Elle grimaça, fronça des sourcils puis se concentra de nouveau sur la scientifique royale. Cette dernière était un peu perdue, se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me montrer ?

– Euhm non… À part les recherches sur la Détermination…

– Très bien, et bien donnes-moi les papiers, je vais les étudier et je vais les mettre en commun avec ce qu'on a dans nos recherches récentes.

– D-d'accord… » bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle la guida vers un tas de feuilles qu'elle regroupa, tentant de les trier, puis qu'elle donna à la demoiselle. Elle les prit puis retourna dans le laboratoire principale, semblant étouffer en ces lieux. Alphys la regarda partir inquiète. Elle avait remarqué l'expression énervée et agacée de Frisk mais n'avait pas osé dire un mot dessus. Elle décida de prendre son téléphone et contacter Sans… Peut-être allait-il trouver le problème.

L'humaine posa les feuilles sur le bureau mais à peine les avait-elle lâchées qu'elle lâcha un cri de frustration. Elle sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, elle tremblait. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il lui en voulait mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle quitta le laboratoire et se dirigea vers la rivière qui reliait toutes les contrés du Underground.

Elle posa les pieds sur le sol humide de Waterfall, frissonnant légèrement à la fraicheur des lieux –c'était tellement différent de Hotland. Elle marcha lentement puis arriva finalement vers les trois chemins où l'un menait chez Napstablook. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre visite à ce cher fantôme ?

Frisk frappa à la porte, attendant une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Peut-être était-il dans les Ruines pour le silence et la sérénité des lieux… Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas puis la porte de la maison d'à côté s'ouvrit, la surprenant.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça et tu sais aussi que jamais je ne pourrai te remercier assez. C'est sur- »

La voix robotique s'était arrêtée puis un visage tant familier se tourna vers l'humaine. Un cri retentit dans tout Waterfall et Frisk arrêta de respirer durant quelques secondes, étouffée par des bras métalliques autour d'elle. Elle crut devenir bleu à ce moment.

Elle fut finalement libérée de cette emprise qui l'emprisonnait. Des mains gantées se posèrent sur son visage et elle vu les étoiles dans les yeux de son ami. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis qu'elle était redescendu, trop occupé tous les deux.

« Ma chérie ! Je n'aurai jamais cru te voir de nouveau ! J'avais entendu que tu étais de nouveau dans le Souterrain mais on ne s'était jamais croisé !

– Haha, oui c'est vrai. Tu n'as pas changé Mettaton, toujours aussi charismatique et excentrique.

– Ces deux choses sont la clé de mon succès. se venta-t-il.

– Mais dis-moi Metta'… À qui parlais-tu ? »

L'air du robot s'assombrit, il tourna brièvement la tête vers la maison rose puis s'excusa auprès de la demoiselle et s'éclipsa. Frisk resta plantée là, droite comme un bâton, étonnée de sa réaction. D'un coup, une sensation de fraicheur et de malaise engloutie l'atmosphère des lieux. Elle se tourna vers la porte d'où était sorti Mettaton et vu Napstablook, pleurant ses larmes d'acides.

« Blooky… Que s'est-il donc passé avec ton cousin ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

Il se tut et regarda la nouvelle venue. Il détourna du regard et se dirigea vers sa maison où il transperça les murs. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de le convaincre à parler, s'ils voulaient en parler, ils en discuteraient avec elle.

Frisk décida de se balader encore un peu dans Waterfall, s'arrêtant près des Fleurs Écho, écoutant les discussions entre les personnes. Soudain, une voix attira son attention. Elle se pencha un peu plus et l'entendit de nouveau. Il n'y avait aucun doute… Cette voix était celle de Chara. Elle la connaissait par cœur et le reconnaîtrait entre mille.

 **« Échec… »**

Frisk se figea sur place, le cœur tapant contre sa poitrine. Elle écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant une nouvelle fois. Une grimace sur le visage, elle s'approcha vers une autre fleur et écouta ce qu'elle disait.

 **« Je suis un monstre… »**

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un air désespéré dessiné sur chacun de ses traits. Elle s'avança encore un peu vers ces fleurs parlantes, espérant d'autres paroles de la part de son ami. Les mêmes mots, le rabaissant encore et encore résonnait dans ce couloir sans fin. Elle arriva finalement devant une, différente. Elle y prêta une certaine attention.

 **« Si seulement Frisk avait été à ma place, tout aurait été plus facile… »**

Le regret… Les remords rongeaient chaque partie de ce petit être mort beaucoup trop jeune. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui lui était réellement arrivé mais Chara n'avait jamais osé le lui raconté. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'avança vers la dernière fleur du couloir d'eau.

 **« Je t'aim- »**

« Frisk ? »

Un cri retentit une nouvelle fois dans tout Waterfall. Elle se retourna découvrant son squelette préféré, amusé face à sa réaction. Elle le regarda une, puis deux, puis trois secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle paniqua et tenta d'écouter une dernière fois l'écho mais celui-ci ne faisait que de répéter le cri de la demoiselle.

Elle soupira bruyamment et rageusement tout en se levant et se tournant vers son petit ami, un sourire se dessinant sur le visage. Il arqua l'arcade sourcilière, intrigué par sa réaction et lui demanda finalement des explications. Frisk expliqua alors simplement des conversations et qu'elle était tombée sur quelque chose d'intéressant et qu'il avait tout gâché.

« Oh. Je vois. Tu es donc déçu de me voir ?

– Quoi ? Non, quelle question stupide ! »

Elle embrassa ses dents et lui sourit tendrement. Ils décidèrent de marcher un peu pour trouver un moment qu'ils ne partageraient que tous les deux. Ce fut alors main dans la main qu'ils se baladèrent, rigolant aux blagues de l'autre et discutant de tout et de rien.

D'un coup, Frisk s'arrêta, regardant droit devant elle. Là se tenait, au milieu des Fleurs Écho, Chara. À ce moment, elle le trouvait très beau, cet air mélancolique sur le visage, ne voyant rien d'autre que ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu l'avoir rencontré plus tôt… Avoir pu le protéger et empêcher que tout ceci lui arrive… Elle aurait voulu être sa jumelle, le protéger… Elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille…

Sans était surpris de sa réaction et regarda là où elle fixait. Rien… Perplexe, il essaya d'attirer son attention mais vu que c'était peine perdue, il lâcha un soupire. Ce n'était guère la première fois qu'elle lui faisait ces moments d'absences. Elle semblait fixer quelque chose d'important, mais il n'y avait rien. Et là, il vit ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. De magnifiques orbes dorées remplies de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il la vit s'avancer.

Chara se tenait debout, la tête levée sans pour autant regarder le plafond. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis porta son attention sur sa main légèrement transparente. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Soudain, il entendit une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître et curieux, il tourna la tête. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il croisa les pupilles dorées de Frisk. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la voir en ces lieux. Il la vit s'approcher.

« Chara… »

Elle avait murmuré son nom tout en s'avançant. Ce dernier se crispa, avait-elle oublié qu'un de ses amis était là ? Avait-elle oublié ce qu'elle avait promis ? Il détourna du regard et s'apprêta à partir lorsque son nom résonna une nouvelle fois contre les parois de cette grotte. Il se figea, attendant patiemment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle se précipita vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres et lui attrapa les mains sans pour autant le toucher. Il avait suivi le mouvement instinctivement.

« Je n'ai eût le temps de te le dire tout à l'heure mais… Voilà… Je veux trouver un moyen pour te ramener !

– Quoi… ? »

C'était un rêve… Ou un cauchemar… Il ne saurait le dire. Il détourna le regard, hésitant. Il avait abandonné il y a longtemps de retourner dans le monde des vivants. Il faisait à présent parti de la frontière entre la mort et la vie comme cet homme… Au fond de lui, il voulait revenir mais sa morale lui rappelait la dure vérité…

Il était mort.

Chara recula et cacha son visage de Frisk, lui tourna le dos pour amplifier son refus. Il pouvait très clairement la voir perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la repoussait. Il avait été idiot de lui avoir parlé de ses erreurs et de ses regrets, de son envie de revenir. Il trembla.

Frisk s'approcha doucement, un sourire triste sur le visage. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi… Il avait peur. Elle n'était pas une déesse mais elle savait de quoi elle parlait et se sentait capable de réaliser ses propos.

« Je sais que tu as peur… Et moi aussi, mais il faut qu'on reste déterminé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui m'as appris ce que je sais sur la Détermination et sur tout ce qui se trouve dans le Underground. Chara… Je t'en prie, laisses-moi une chance de te ramener.

– Ne me compare pas au monstre de Frankenstein s'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas être le fruit d'une de tes expériences comme l'a été Asriel avec Alphys.

– Quoi… ?

– On se reverra peut-être. »

Et il disparut. La gorge de Frisk se noua doucement, elle se mordit la joue tentant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle respira calmement mais sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna brutalement pour voir Sans avec un air inquiet inscrit sur ses traits.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, une main sur le cœur, serrant le vêtement. Le squelette s'accroupit à ses côtés, la consolant doucement. Elle ne pleurait pas. Non. Elle devait faire un choix et réfléchir de manières concises et ordonnées.

Elle était emplie de DÉTERMINATION.

Frisk se leva et demanda à Sans, à présent confiante, s'il pouvait la téléporter au laboratoire. Il soupira, amusé mais heureux d'avoir retrouvé la fille dont il était amoureux. Il mit les mains dans les poches et lui présenta son bras comme pour la guider. Elle s'empressa de se coller à lui et ils se téléportèrent directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Nous y voilà… Ce pourrait-il que la princesse embrasse son fervent **squelette** pour l'avoir conduite jusqu'ici saine et sauve ?

– Bien entendu. elle lui embrassa la joue. Merci de m'avoir amenée ici mon **squelatomme**. »

Elle rit doucement, ravie de sa blague pourrie puis se dirigea vers l'étage où il y avait toutes ses notes. Sans rigola puis marcha lentement vers la sortie. Il entendit Frisk farfouiller dans ses affaires puis descendre et se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il loucha vers elle et sourit. Alphys lui avait enfin montré les lieux… Puis il s'éclipsa comme à son habitude.

Plus tard dans la journée, Frisk était toujours dans le véritable laboratoire à explorer chaque recoin des lieux et à comprendre chaque chose. Elle arriva finalement dans une pièce étrange avec une télévision et une boîte de cassettes. Elle regarda ce que c'était. Elles étaient toutes notées de un à cinq. Elle prit la première et la fit entrer dans le lecteur adapté pour. Aucune image ne s'afficha mais elle pouvait très clairement reconnaître les voix.

« Pssst. Gorey, réveilles-toi. la voix douce et amusée de Toriel la fit sourire.

– Mmm ? Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? le cœur de Frisk se serra en reconnaissant la voix d'Asgore… Arg, et pourquoi as-tu la caméra vidéo ?

– Chut ! Je veux capturer ta réaction. Gorey, mon cœur. Quel est mon légume préféré ?

– Hmmm… Les carottes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non non non ! Mon légume préféré est… Le Eda **maman** e. … T'as compris ?

– … Retourne dans le lit, mon amour. soupira-t-il.

– Non non ! Pas tout de suite ! Hé hé hé. Maintenant, si j'étais un chien, quelle race de chien voudrais-je être ?

– Hmmm… Je ne sais pas ma douce. Quel type de chien voudrais-tu être ?

– Je voudrais être… Un Dober **maman**. elle rigola à sa blague.

– Hohoho ! Tu es vraiment excitée d'avoir cet enfant. Tu sais, si tu continues à faire des blagues comme celles-ci… Un jour, tu pourrais devenir… Une Hu **maman** riste célèbre.

– il eût un silence qui fit rire Frisk. Bon, je vais me coucher.

– Hey ! Aller Tori' ! Celle-ci était drôle !

– elle rigola. Je sais. Je te taquinais juste. Bonne nuit mon cœur.

– Bonne nuit ma douce.

– Mon cœur, peut-être qu'il fait trop sombre ici pour qu'une vidéo en sorte. »

La cassette se termina sur cette dernière phrase qui fit sourire Frisk. Elle était heureuse d'avoir entendu Asgore et Toriel ensemble, ce qui l'avait surpris. Elle avait su que sa « Goat Mom » était la reine et par conséquent, la femme d'Asgore. Elle avait aussi appris qu'ils avaient eût un enfant.

Une atmosphère étrange envahit la pièce et quelques cassettes virevoltèrent dans les airs, comme possédées. Frisk les regarda, d'abord surprise, puis soupira, un sourire au coin. Elle se leva, retira celle dans le magnétoscope puis prit la deuxième et l'inséra.

« Chara, si tu voulais les regarder avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire.

– Découvert. »

Il apparut soudainement puis se dirigea vers elle, peut confiant. Il se mit à côté d'elle après avoir reposé les objets à leur place. Frisk regarda les boutons puis appuya sur celui qui commença à lire la cassette insérée. Il n'y avait toujours pas d'images et une voix d'enfant résonna.

« OK, Chara, es-tu prêt ? Fais ta tête qui fait peur ! un cri retentit suivit d'un rire nerveux. Oh ! Attends ! J'ai laissé le cache dessus… Quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas le refaire… ? Allez, arrête de m'embêter ! Haha ! »

Frisk se tourna vers le concerné et sourit en voyant son air mélancolique. Elle décida de mettre la troisième en route, fixant toujours le visage de son semblable. La même voix retentit de nouveau et l'écran toujours noir.

« Salut Chara ! Souris à la caméra ! Ha, cette fois je t'ai ! J'ai laissé le cache… Dessus ! Maintenant tu souris pour aucune raison ! Hé hé hé. »

Une voix se fit entendre en écho mais trop faible pour qu'on puisse la discernée. Frisk se tourna vers le spectre qui afficha un air sombre et qui avait caché son visage. Inquiète, elle écouta silencieusement l'enregistrement.

« Quoi ? Oh, oui, je me souviens. Quand on a essayé de faire une tarte au caramel pour papa, c'est ça ? La recette demandait des tasses de beurres… Mais accidentellement, on y a mis des boutons de beurre à la place. Ouais ! Ces fleurs l'ont vraiment rendu malade. Je me suis senti tellement mal. On a rendu maman furieuse. J'aurai dû en rire, comme toi… »

Il eût un silence dans lequel Frisk était stupéfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Chara et son frère adoptif avaient empoisonné Asgore par mégarde, et son semblable en avait ri. Mais était-ce par joie, par dérision ? La voix reprit.

« Peu importe, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec ça ? Hein ? Éteindre la caméra… ? OK. »

La brunette décida de passer à la suivante, sans demander d'explications à son ami, il devait déjà se sentir mal alors il n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde couche. Elle lança la cassette. Encore la même voix.

« Je… Je n'aime plus cette idée, Chara. Qu-… Quoi ? N-non, je ne suis pas… il prit un certain temps avant de parler à nouveau… Les grands enfants ne pleurent pas. Oui, tu as raison. Non ! Je ne douterai jamais de toi, Chara. Jamais ! O… Oui ! On sera fort ! On libèrera tout le monde. Je vais chercher les fleurs. »

Les yeux de Frisk s'écarquillèrent au fil de la cassette. Elle comprenait peu à peu où l'histoire allait se terminer. Hésitante, elle plaça le dernier enregistrement dans l'emplacement prévu, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en appuyant sur le bouton play. La voix de Toriel résonna.

« Chara… Peux-tu m'entendre ? Nous voulons que tu te réveilles…

– Chara ! Tu dois rester déterminé ! Tu ne peux abandonner ! Tu es le futur des humains et des monstres… s'écria Asgore.

– … Psst… murmura la voix du garçon. Chara… Je t'en prie… Réveilles-toi… Je n'aime plus ce plan. Je… Je… un murmure retentit… Non, j'ai dit… Je te l'ai dit que je ne douterai jamais de toi. Six, c'est ça ? Nous devons juste en récupérer six… Et nous le ferons ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une larme dévala le long de la joue de Frisk. Elle avait porté ses mains à sa bouche, choquée. Elle se tourna doucement vers le spectre, décontenancée. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver les mots à dire mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Ce fut son ami qui fit le premier pas.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à une deuxième chance… J'ai détruit la vie de plusieurs d'entre eux… Je suis… Une abomination…

– Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Chara- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! Tu-

– Je suis mort plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à une fin que je ne pouvais plus contrôler ! J'ai RESET tellement de fois parce que la mort m'a embrassé plus d'une fois et tout ça pour quoi ?! J'ai détruit ma famille ! J'ai blessé Asriel ! Il a perdu son âme et il n'est plus qu'une fleur sans but ni sentiment ! J'ai tout gâché ! un goût amer traversa sa gorge.

– C-Chara…

– Vas-y ! Dis-le que je suis un monstre ! Dis-le que j'ai bien fait de m'être suicidé ! Dis-le que j'aurai dû mourir en tombant dans ce puit sans fond-

– Chara ! le coupa-t-elle. Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal ! Non tu n'es pas un monstre. Chara… Tu voulais simplement les aider, les sauver… Tu as joué ta vie en faisant ça.

– C'est toi l'élue… Pas moi… Je ne suis juste l'engrenage qui te donnait l'opportunité de sauver les monstres. Tu as échoué et maintenant tu es prisonnière ici pour l'éternité…

– Chara… J'aimerai que tu écoutes ma requête… S'il-te-plaît… »

Le spectre la regarda, hésitant, réfléchissant. Il se doutait pertinemment qu'elle allait lui parler de le ramener d'entre les morts. Mais sans âme il ne pouvait pas, et encore moins sans corps. Frisk prit les feuilles qu'elle avait à côté d'elle puis se tourna vers son ami.

« Très bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute.

– Merci… Alors, tu sais déjà de quoi je vais te parler. il acquiesça. Il faudrait juste te trouver un corps qu'on pourra réanimer et je m'occuperai du reste.

– Huh ? »

Il la regarda perplexe et la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la porte puis commença à murmurer des propos à son égard. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, un magnifique sourire était dessiné sur son visage. S'il avait eu un cœur, il battrait à la chamade. S'il avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait.

« Chara, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es le seul humain à m'avoir montrée gentillesse et attention. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour moi. Merci. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant le spectre seul avec ce flot d'émotions qui l'enivrait. Il n'avait pas le droit… Il n'était plus de ce monde… Et puis… Elle avait Sans maintenant, et lui au moins… Il était vivant. Il murmura ces derniers mots avant de disparaître :

« Tu es vraiment stupide Chara… »

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Frisk était dans le Souterrain et elle travaillait depuis plus de quarante-huit heures sans avoir dormi sur ses feuilles de calculs et de formules de physiques chimies. Des cernes creuses et violacées se dessinaient au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient. Alphys lui avait implorée d'aller dormir mais elle refusait de l'écouter. Sur le bureau il y avait plusieurs tasses de café plus ou moins vides.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant la fin de son problème approcher. Elle fronça des sourcils et un grognement de rage émergea hors de sa gorge. Elle se leva brusquement et se regarda dans un miroir. Elle était en piteux état. Sa chemise de scientifique était tâchée un peu partout, elle avait des traces de crayons sur le visage, sur ses mains, les cheveux en bataille. Elle se les frotta énergiquement puis se concentra comme elle put.

Frisk ferma les yeux et son âme sortit de sa poitrine. Elle regarda le cœur rouge puis l'examina, intriguée. Elle prit son courage à deux mains puis commença à le prendre de part et d'autre comme pour le déchirer. Elle grimaça. Ce n'était clairement pas la façon de réaliser l'exploit qu'elle voulait faire. Elle soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers son lit, épuisée.

Elle abandonnait pour le moment, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'affala dessus, la tête sur l'oreiller et ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Les Morphées l'emmenèrent directement dans le monde des songes et des rêves. Elle se sentait tellement bien, confortablement installée, contrairement à la chaise dur et inconfortable sur laquelle elle était assise depuis des heures. C'était pourtant une chaise de bureau…

Elle fit un rêve étrange. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de boîte, son énergie était comme aspirée. Sa prison s'ouvrit sur une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était un squelette, une fissure au-dessus de son orbite oculaire droit et une autre à sa jumelle gauche mais en-dessous de celle-ci. Il avait l'air inquiet et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle hocha doucement la tête puis l'homme se tourna et déclara.

« Tu penses qu'on en a assez pour le moment ?

– Oui ne t'en fais pas G. elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Sans. On devrait pouvoir muter les gênes de la Détermination.

– Très bien. Merci Chara pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous. »

Elle sentit son corps bouger de lui-même et se diriger vers la sortie. Elle reconnut les couloirs du véritable laboratoire et comprit qu'elle était en train de vivre le passé de son ami. Elle réussit à baisser la tête et se retrouva dans le corps d'un enfant de dix ans au pull vert à une rayure jaune. Elle soupira puis réalisa que ce rêve était en train de l'aider.

Le corps s'arrêta de lui-même devant un miroir et elle regarda le reflet qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait un air triste et le son de sa voix retentit dans la pièce vide.

« J'espère que cette fois… Ça fonctionnera… »

Il ferma les yeux puis se tourna pour continuer sa route. Il fredonna une mélodie que Frisk reconnut mais n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le nom. Le corps marcha dans la contré de Hotland, souriant légèrement pour se diriger vers New Home. Seulement, sur l'un des chemins étroits, le pied marcha sur un rebord instable et elle sentit le corps basculer sur le côté. Elle paniqua et pourtant le corps ne sembla pas chercher à se rattraper.

« Et mince… Deuxième fois que je meure ici… »

Et elle sentit le corps brûler dans la lave en fusion, ses os se ramollirent. La douleur était intenable et la sensation affreuse. Elle voulait hurler mais le corps ne lui obéissait pas. Non, ce n'était pas son histoire, mais celle de Chara, et il avait décidé de ne pas se débattre à ce moment… Il devait être lasse de mourir à chaque fois…

Frisk se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueurs dû à cette expérience de mort. Elle se leva, retira sa veste, son t-shirt, son pantalon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer les idées. Une bonne douche froide allait lui remettre ses pensées en place. L'eau glacée parcourra son corps et elle poussa un soupire d'aise.

La sensation de brûlure s'en alla peu à peu et elle augmenta doucement la température pour éviter l'hypothermie, ses muscles devenant violet un peu plus. Elle se sentit finalement propre et prête à travailler. Ce fut en petite culotte qu'elle se balada dans le laboratoire où elle était seule à vivre, hormis les Amalgamates dans le véritable labo'. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et en fit un chinon qu'elle bloqua avec un crayon à papier qui traînait par-là.

Elle bougea la souris de son ordinateur et lu l'heure : 4h du matin. Elle soupira, elle avait dormi six heures seulement et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de plus. Elle enfila rapidement un t-shirt et se posa de nouveau à son bureau pour noter tout ce qu'elle avait vu.

Une machine avait extrait la Détermination du corps de Chara pour utiliser des échantillons, surement pour les injecter dans les corps de monstres et leur permettre de traverser la barrière. Frisk comprit une chose, pour la réussite de cette ultime mission, la clé de ce mystère était Chara. Tout tournait autour de lui. La prophétie parlait d'un Ange qui délivrerait les monstres, un Ange ayant vu la surface. Tout humain était capable à la réalisation de cette prophétie, elle comprit. Bien entendu, si elle réussissait, elle sera considérée comme l'Ange…

Elle fronça les sourcils et relu l'histoire de la guerre ayant fait rage : « Il y a longtemps, deux races régnaient sur Terre : les Humains et les Monstres. Un jour, une guerre éclata entre les deux races. Après une longue bataille, les humains en sortir victorieux. Ils scellèrent les monstres dans le Souterrain avec une formule magique. »

Une formule magique…

Ce fut le déclic. Depuis quand les Hommes maîtrisaient-ils la magie ? Elle se leva et se précipita vers l'extérieur du laboratoire, la page imprimée où la fin était entourée et entourée d'une encre rouge. Elle traversa Hotland et fit attention à l'endroit où elle avait brûlé dans son rêve. Elle arriva à l'hôtel Mettaton et se dirigea vers New Home pour demander des explications à sa mère.

Elle tambourina la porte jusqu'à ce que Toriel lui ouvre, endormie et perdue par tout ce raffut. Frisk se permit d'entrer puis se tourna vers sa « Goat Mom », sérieuse et brève. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle venait de comprendre et questionna sa mère sur le sujet.

« Eh bien… Il y avait en effet certains humains qui maîtrisaient la magie… Je me souviens m'être battue contre un magicien très talentueux.

– Avait-il un signe particulier qui changeait des autres humains ?

– Non pas vraiment… Il avait les yeux rouge sang… Mais une autre magicienne avait les yeux dorés… Après ils avaient à peu près tous la même apparence. Tous avaient un livre d'incantations et ils traçaient des cercles magiques autour d'eux.

– Des yeux rouges… ? Comme ceux de Chara… Et dorés ? »

Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux et fixa Toriel, choquée. Elle venait de comprendre, tout avait fait tilt dans sa tête. Maintenant elle était sûre, elle devait ramener Chara. Elle vit sa mère faire un pas en arrière, perdue.

« Mon enfant… Je ne savais pas que tu avais les yeux de cette couleur… Et d'où… D'où as-tu entendu ce nom… Comment savais-tu que-

– Merci maman. J'ai juste une dernière question… Combien étaient-ils pour vous sceller ?

– Euhm… Sept… Non attends, il y en avait un huitième… Mais ma puce réponds-moi. Comment ?

– Je le sais, c'est tout. Je te dirai tout quand tout sera fini. Je t'aime maman.

– Je t'aime aussi mais la prochaine fois évite de me réveiller à une heure pareille et de te promener en t-shirt et petite culotte. »

Frisk se regarda de plus près et rougit légèrement. Elle avait oublié… Elle rigola nerveusement puis s'excusa tout en sortant de la maison. Elle devait rapidement retourner au labo pour écrire ce qu'elle avait réalisé. Chara était devenu sa priorité. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant d'un coup un goût de fer. Elle pesta.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du bâtiment imposant, elle remarqua quelqu'un devant. Sans… Elle s'approcha, curieuse de sa venue. Elle fut finalement à sa hauteur et rigola face à sa réaction. Des lueurs bleutées colorèrent ses joues et il détourna du regard. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était gêné par sa tenue.

« Entre donc Sans, que me veux-tu de si bonne heure ? elle prit une nouvelle tasse et se servit du café. En veux-tu ?

– Non merci. il hésita. Alphys m'a dit que tu n'avais pas dormi depuis plus de quarante-huit heures…

– … Et tu es venu pour me convaincre d'aller me coucher c'est ça ? continua-t-elle.

– Oui… Mais je n'aurai pas cru te voir dehors dans cette… Euhm… Tenue.

– elle rigola. Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis réveillée il y a environ une heure et j'ai dormi durant six heures. Ça m'a permise de mettre les choses aux claires. Maintenant, j'ai une grande idée sur le moyen de sortir d'ici. Mais avant… »

Elle se tourna vers son petit ami, l'air sérieux et sombre. Il eût un mouvement de recul et sembla redouter les prochains propos de la demoiselle. Elle s'adossa contre un bureau où des feuilles étaient éparpillées ci et là. Elle prit une gorgée du liquide tiède puis décida de parler.

« Connais-tu un certain G. ? »

Elle vit l'expression de Sans s'assombrirent cruellement, ses orbites sans lumières. Elle crut même le voir légèrement trembler. Il se tourna sur le côté et frotta son crâne avec l'une de ses main, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Non désolé, je ne vois pas. mentit-il.

– Sans… Savais-tu que lorsqu'une femme posait une question, bien généralement, elle connaissait déjà la réponse ? affirma-t-elle, il se tut et elle continua. G. était le scientifique royal lorsque tu travaillais ici n'est-ce pas ? J'ai trouvé des notes avec ton écriture et des enregistrements avec ta voix dans le véritable laboratoire. Alors… Pourquoi me mens-tu ? »

Un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce. Frisk soupira. Elle n'était plus une enfant, il n'avait pas besoin de la protéger de quoi que ce soit. Elle l'entendit pester dans sa barbe puis soupirer bruyamment. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux dévoilant ses pupilles magnifiques.

« Oui je le connais… C'était un très bon ami…

– « Était » ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

– Lorsqu'on faisait des tests sur la Détermination, il… il chercha ses mots. Euhm, il a disparu.

– Disparu ? reprit-elle ses propos. Comment ça disparu ? Comme lorsqu'un monstre meurt ?

– Non. Il est toujours vivant quelque part… Mais il ne fait plus parti du monde des vivants.

– Il est coincé entre la vie et la mort… elle écarquilla les yeux. Comme Chara…

– Tu le connais alors ? Ce gamin est mort il y a longtemps…

– Oui je sais, mais il est comme G… Et j'ai besoin de lui. Merci pour les infos. J'ai une dernière question Sans, et ne me mens pas… La machine que vous avez utilisée pour extraire la Détermination du corps de Chara… Où est-elle ? »

Le squelette resta silencieux un moment avant de lui demander de le suivre. Elle posa la tasse sur le bureau et marcha à ses côtés jusque dans l'ascenseur qui menait au sous-sol du véritable laboratoire. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs pour finalement arriver devant une machine en forme de crâne de chien ou animal.

Sans le savoir, Frisk se colla contre le mur comme pour s'éloigner le plus loin de la machine. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était affreuse, glaçant le corps de la demoiselle. Elle avait des sueurs froides traverser son corps. Son corps tremblait légèrement. Il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter en ces lieux, c'était cette machine.

Elle sera son poing contre sa poitrine et fronça des sourcils. Elle se tourna vers Sans et s'avança vers la machine. Le squelette la regarda, surpris. Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle tremblait face aux atrocités qui s'offrait à elle. Elle se souvenait de la douleur que Chara avait subi et de l'impression d'étouffement.

« Sans, j'aimerai que tu essayes d'extraire le maximum de Détermination de mon corps.

– Quoi… ? »

Il semblait horrifié… Non il l'était. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne ferait plus, c'était l'extraction des âmes des humains. Il l'avait fait il y a bien longtemps et il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Il détourna du regard et décida de refuser.

« Il en est hors de question. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

– Tu veux libérer les monstres du Souterrain oui ou non ? Alors extraits-moi la Détermination.

– Pourquoi faire ?! il leva le ton. On a déjà essayé de fusionner la Détermination aux monstres mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de la fusionner aux monstres.

– Comment ? Et tu as l'intention de faire quoi avec ?

– Ramener Chara. »

Sa réponse était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Il crut étouffé, choqué et perdu. Comment avait-elle l'intention de s'y prendre. Puis il eût un déclic. Il se tourna et alla dans une autre pièce. Intriguée, Frisk le suivit et découvrit un bureau avec des fioles ci et là, toutes contenant un liquide rougeâtre. Il en prit une et la tendit à Frisk qu'elle prit doucement.

« Voici des réserves de la Détermination de Chara. »

Elle le regarda un instant puis un sourire illumina son visage. Elle le serra dans ses bras, lui embrassa la joue. Elle remit la fiole à sa place et couru à l'extérieur. Curieux il se téléporta directement au rez-de-chaussée où il trouva Frisk enfiler un pantalon, prendre une pelle qui trainait et courir hors du laboratoire. Il décida de la suivre.

Elle alla vers le Passeur qui l'emmena à Snowdin. Elle se dirigea vers les Ruines, tentant de faire au plus vite. Le souffle coupé, elle s'arrêta devant la grande porte. Il lui fallut du temps avant de reprendre sa course à l'intérieur de la maison abandonnée. Elle arriva finalement au début. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle approcha calmement du parterre de bouton d'or.

Ces fleurs qui ont fait tellement de mal…

Les boutons de beurre…

« Excuses-moi Chara… »

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et enfonça la pelle dans le sol meuble. Elle creusa durant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à taper quelque chose en bois. Elle fronça des sourcils puis décida de taper dans les recoins jusqu'à finalement voir un cercueil. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux pour voir le fantôme de Chara, perplexe par ses actions. Frisk lui sourit et décida de retirer le couvercle. Frisk frissonna à la vue du corps inerte et blanchâtre de Chara. Il semblait reposé pour l'éternité après des jours et des jours de souffrance, après avoir ingurgiter tant de renoncules. Le corps n'était pas en décomposition, surement protégé par un sort de la part de Toriel. L'être devait avoir douze ans, les cheveux châtains, les doigts entrelacés et posés sur sa poitrine.

Frisk se pencha et prit le corps dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers Chara et lui demanda de la suivre, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Le corps était glacé, légèrement rigide. Ils traversèrent les Ruines pour reprendre le chemin inverse pour retourner au laboratoire. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, toujours surplombé par ce silence de mort.

Frisk déposa le corps dans un des lits et elle se dirigea vers la salle que Sans lui avait montré. Elle revint rapidement avec toutes les fioles de Détermination. Elle commença à préparer ce qu'il fallait pour réanimer un corps, un défibrillateur et des pochettes d'eau et nourriture qu'elle piqua dans la peau.

« Frisk… Tu as trouvé un moyen… ?

– Chara… Tu es la clé de ce mystère et je me devais de te ramener.

– Attends ! »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers le spectre, perdue. Il hésita puis soupira. Il devait lui demander… Lui demander une dernière faveur avant d'être de nouveau dans ce corps qui était le sien. Il avait peur d'oublier. Il détourna du regard et se lança.

« Voilà… Euhm… Pourrais-tu ramener Asriel ?

– Mais… Comment… ?

– Asriel est toujours en vie… Mais sans âme… C'est…

– Flowey… »

Chara hocha légèrement la tête. Cela avait dû être difficile pour lui d'avoir vu son frère faire toutes ces choses horribles et devenir cet être sans cœur. Frisk lui sourit doucement et acquiesça. Elle allait tout faire pour que leur Fin Heureuse arrive. Chara esquissa un sourire puis prit un air sérieux sur la situation qui allait se dérouler.

Frisk alluma la machine qui mit un peu de temps à charger et pendant ce temps elle mélangea les liquides ensemble dans un erlenmeyer. Elle se concentra. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas utiliser la magie. Lors de sa période adolescente gothique, elle avait essayé et avait découvert que ça fonctionnait.

Elle devait juste se remémorer la sensation et apporter la chaleur qu'elle avait vers le liquide. Elle devait en faire un cœur ayant les propriétés d'une âme. Frisk prit une craie qu'elle utilisa pour faire un pentagramme droit, signification de l'Homme positif, le pentacle étoile à cinq branches.

« J'aimerai que tu places ta réflexion spectrale dans ton corps, je m'occupe de te réanimer et de recréer ton âme.

– Merci Frisk.

– Je le fais pour nous Chara… Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas trouver le repos éternel.

– Ce sera mieux que de n'être vu par personne.

– elle rigola doucement. À tout à l'heure. »

Chara lui répondit doucement et se confondit avec son corps. Frisk ouvrit ses yeux en grand et fronça les sourcils. Elle positionna ses mains face à elle et commença à les mouvoir dans un geste élégant. Elle récita une formule dans sa tête qu'elle se répétait en boucle.

La Détermination commença à bouger mais ce n'était guère suffisant.

Elle retenta une formule dans sa tête mais toujours rien. Elle grimaça. Elle passa une demie heure à réciter des incantations toutes plus ou moins farfelues. Elle pesta bruyamment. Chara sortit du corps, inquiet et regarda Frisk écraser son poing contre le mur à côté d'elle. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et tenta de la rassurer, de la consoler.

« Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas possible… Mon âme ne reviendra pas… Elle-

– Bien sûr que si elle va revenir ! Il faut juste que je trouve la bonne formule et- »

Elle s'écroula au sol, sentant ses forces la quitter. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, incapable de bouger correctement. Elle s'énerva. Frisk tenta de se lever une, puis deux et trois fois mais ce fut vain. Elle était incapable de faire un mouvement avec ses jambes. Elle soupira. Elle tourna la tête vers un coin et décida d'adresser ses paroles à la personne qui se tenait là.

« Tu vas rester longtemps dans l'ombre ? Tu vois bien que je n'arrive pas à me lever alors pourrais-tu me filer un coup de main Sans, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Il sortit de sa cachette, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle découvre sa présence et il s'approcha d'elle, l'aidant à se relever mais elle rencontra une nouvelle fois le sol. Elle pesta et demanda à son petit ami d'arrêter de se donner la peine.

« Ça m'apprendra à ne rien avaler pendant une journée et faire un effort physique et magique. Maudit le corps humain, maudit le malaise vagale*, maudit la lipothymie !

– Héhé, ton côté scientifique ressort.

– Je connaissais ces termes avant la fac de médecine. J'en ai déjà fait dû à mon manque de sucre. J'ai habituellement ce qu'il faut sous la main mais ça ira mieux dans une dizaine de minutes… »

* * *

 ***** **Le malaise vagale :** **c'est un malaise qui est dû à une activité excessive ou à une baisse du système nerveux, souvent traduit par un ralentissement du rythme cardiaque. Ici, Frisk a fait une lipothymie qui est un malaise sans perte de connaissance avec des vertiges, une perte d'équilibre, une grande faiblesse dans les jambes et une grande angoisse.** _ **[**_ _ **NDA :**_ _ **Je sais de quoi je parle j'en ai déjà fait et je vous dis tout de suite, c'est très désagréable de se sentir impuissant.]**_

* * *

Un silence de plomb entoura les lieux puis Sans jeta un œil au corps inerte de Chara, puis loucha sur la Détermination. Il pouvait discerner la respiration calme de Frisk qui semblait réfléchir à la situation. C'était incroyable la façon dont elle pouvait être sérieuse et concentrée sur quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et caressa le haut de sa tête doucement. Il se voulait rassurant, réconfortant. Elle regarda vers lui et lui sourit maladroitement. Il déposa un « baiser » sur son front, faisant frissonner la demoiselle. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, cherchant le confort qui allait avec.

Un raclement de gorge retentit que seul Frisk put entendre et elle recula brutalement. Elle bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles et leva les yeux vers un point que Sans ne pouvait voir. Il décida de se concentrer et d'utiliser sa magie. Son œil gauche s'illumina de bleu et il put discerner une aura flottant dans l'air. Il fronça les arcades sourcilières et comprit qu'elle écoutait Chara.

« Désolée Chara… Je ne voulais pas te gêner…

– Nan nan c'est bon. Tu as ta vie après tout.

– J'ai une question à te poser… Tu habitais où avant que tu ne tombes dans le Underground ?

– Dans un petit village au pied de la montagne… Pourquoi ?

– Je m'en doutais…

– … Quoi ? » murmurèrent les deux êtres, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle se leva doucement et prit appuie correctement sur ses pieds, elle se positionna une nouvelle fois devant l'erlenmeyer et mit ses mains en avant pour concentrer sa magie directement dans la Détermination.

« S'il-te-plaît Chara… Retourne dans le corps. »

Il acquiesça, perplexe. Frisk se focalisa sur le liquide et murmura à voix haute des paroles qui fit sursauter le spectre. Ces paroles… Sans, lui, recula d'un pas puis d'un deuxième, reconnaissant les paroles. Le liquide rougeâtre tournoya et forma un cœur ressemblant à l'âme de Frisk.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux dorés qui brillaient dû à la magie et se dirigea vers le corps pour implanter la Détermination dedans. Une lueur vive éclaira la pièce et la brunette se précipita vers le défibrillateur pour réanimer rapidement le cœur du mort. Un coup, puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Frisk se pencha vers la tête et lui fit du bouche-à-bouche pour insuffler de l'air dans les poumons.

Beep… Beep…

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Frisk lorsque ce son résonna dans la pièce. Elle prit toutefois le pou de l'humain pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve et toucha le corps, le sentant glacé. Elle se dépêcha de ramener une couverture qu'elle étala sur lui. Elle se tourna alors vers Sans.

Il la regardait, complètement abasourdit. C'était un mélange de terreur et d'incompréhension. Elle haussa un sourcil mais n'eût le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas que Chara se réveilla en sursaut, haletant bruyamment et tremblant. Frisk pivota directement vers lui et tenta de le rassurer. Elle frotta doucement son dos, faisant de petits ronds.

Il reprit difficilement son calme, comme s'il venait de faire un cauchemar et inspira fortement avant de faire échapper un long soupir. Il se tourna vers sa sauveuse, un peu étonné de la voir là, ayant un peu de mal à comprend qui c'était, mais il réalisa rapidement qui elle était. Il tenta de parler mais sa voix s'évanouie dans sa gorge. Frisk lui tendit un verre d'eau après être allé le chercher et Chara l'avala goulûment, sentant pour la première fois depuis des décennies un liquide traverser son œsophage.

« Ça va ? » demanda la brunette, frottant toujours le dos du ressuscité.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, fatigué. Elle commença par lui poser diverses questions, appuyant sur chaque partie de son corps pour voir si les nerfs étaient tous connectés. Lorsque tout fut positif, Chara se mit soudainement à tousser et à cracher du sang.

« Merde merde merde ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ? commença à paniquer Frisk, elle glissa sa main sur la joue de l'humain puis sur son front. Tu es fiévreux ! Attends… Ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait encore des traces du poison dans ton corps ?! Combien en as-tu ingurgité ?

– Je… Je ne sais pas… J'en ai mangé cinq puis après… On les a mis dans la tarte de 'man… »

Frisk se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à vive allure. Elle savait que si elle utilisait de nouveau la magie maintenant, son corps allait avoir des répercussions qui allaient l'handicaper pendant un mois environ. Mais dans le cas présent, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Chara. Elle leva finalement les yeux, sûre d'elle.

« Allonges-toi. Je vais essayer de retirer ce qu'il faut pour que la toxine ne soit plus néfaste pour toi. »

Il acquiesça doucement et se positionna comme elle lui avait demandé. Elle respira profondément et plaça ses mains au-dessus du corps de l'humain. Sa concentration était à son comble. Elle ne pouvait se permettre une erreur. La vie de Chara était en jeu ainsi que la liberté des Monstres.

Elle murmura une incantation qu'elle seule connaissait et l'atmosphère s'allégea autour d'elle, faisant virevolter ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour conclure le sort. Elle regarda Chara et lui demanda si tout allait pour le mieux. Il hocha la tête, ressentant de moins en moins la douleur.

Frisk sourit faiblement puis s'évanouit brutalement. Elle fut vite rattrapée par Sans qui s'était jeté en la voyant vaciller. Il cria son nom mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda son petit ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

« S'il-te-plaît Sans… Veilles sur Chara jusqu'à mon réveil…

– Oui. Promis.

– Je suis fatiguée… Je vais prendre quelques temps de repos…

– Oui… Tu as fait du bon boulot… »

Elle s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras. Il la releva se tourna vers l'humain pouvant à peine bouger puis lui dit qu'il revenait vite. Il se téléporta à l'étage, la déposa dans son lit puis redescendit rapidement pour veiller sur Chara. Il lui avait fait la promesse. Pourtant, de nombreuses questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

Depuis quand Frisk maîtrisait-elle la magie ?

Comment un humain pouvait-il maîtriser la magie ?

Où avait-elle entendu cette incantation ?

Comment… ?

Chara regarda Sans avec un air nostalgique sur le visage. Il fixa finalement le plafond, cherchant à trouver les mots à dire. Fallait-il parler du passé ? Ou devait-il rester silencieux ? Ce ne fut pas à lui de trouver la solution, le squelette fut plus rapide.

« Sais-tu où a-t-elle pu apprendre cette formule ?

– Quoi… ? Tu ne connais pas cette comptine ? Je la chantonnais souvent pourtant…

– Une… Comptine ? Ça ?

– Oui… Dans mon village, cette chansonnette était récitée et apprise à tous les enfants. J'imagine que Frisk habitait dans le même village. Toute fois… Dis-moi Sans… Ça fait combien de temps que je suis mort ?

– Deux cents ans s'est écoulées depuis…

– Je vois… Pourtant, elle n'a pas été déformé… C'est étrange… Tu connaissais les paroles ? »

Il détourna du regard, hésitant à lui parler de ses souvenirs. Un soupire s'échappa de ses dents et il décida de lui expliquer. Après tout, c'était Chara. Il les avait aidés sous bien des manières durant leurs recherches. Et puis, c'était un gamin plutôt intéressant.

« Te souviens-tu quand je t'avais parlé de la guerre entre les Humains et les Monstres ?

– Avec Gaster ? Oui je me souviens.

– Et te souviens-tu que je t'avais dit que j'avais participé à cette guerre ?

– Ah euh… Oui…

– Eh bien durant cette longue bataille, j'ai vu l'un des magiciens intervenir auprès de l'un de ses confrères. Ce devait être à être proche à la vue des larmes qui dégringolaient sur son visage. Il prit son grimoire, ouvrit une page et récita les paroles de cette comptine.

– Quoi… ? Tu es entrain d'insinuer que… Depuis tout ce temps… On apprenait un sort… ?

– Pas n'importe lequel… Celui de la résurrection. Cette formule t'a ramené à la vie parce que c'était son rôle. Seulement, elle demande beaucoup d'efforts et j'ai vu le magicien s'écrouler au côté de l'humain. Ce dernier s'était relevé, ravis, mais… Il mourut de nouveau rapidement. Cette magie ramène peut-être à la vie mais elle ne soigne pas les blessures.

– Mais alors… Quel sort a utilisé Frisk pour me soigner ?

– Ça… Je n'en sais rien… Et j'espère juste que ce n'est pas un transfert de blessures ou un truc du genre. Parce que contrairement à nous, lorsque les humains utilisent la magie, c'est un peu comme de l'alchimie.

– Si tu veux avoir quelque chose, il faut donner une chose équivalente en retour…

– Donc si on est logique…

– Frisk a transféré des cellules saines dans mon corps…

– En s'implantant tes cellules toxiques… »

Ils se regardèrent encore plus inquiet. Chara ordonna à Sans d'aller voir sa sauveuse, il pouvait se débrouiller seul, de toute façon, il ne bougerait pas. Ce dernier se téléporta et se trouva nez à nez avec une demoiselle haletant bruyamment, rougit, fiévreuse et suant. Il prit rapidement de quoi la rincer avec de l'eau bien fraiche, mais c'était vain.

Il attrapa son téléphone et appela Alphys immédiatement. Celle-ci s'empressa de venir au laboratoire où elle examina l'humaine. Température, pou, capacité oculaire… Tout ce genre de choses qu'elle avait apprise auprès de Frisk ces dernières semaines. Finalement, elle se tourna vers Sans, un haussement de sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'état de la demoiselle.

« Elle… Disons qu'elle a ingurgité des renoncules et ce sont des fleurs toxiques.

– Était-ce à forte dose ?

– Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Un grognement et un bruit retentirent au rez-de-chaussée. Sans se téléporta et trouva Chara au sol près de l'ascenseur. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il avait quitté le véritable laboratoire et à la place d'avoir un malade sous les bras, il en avait deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne bougeais pas du lit !

– Je sais bien… Mais… Je ne peux pas laisser miroir seule…

– Elle n'est pas seule je suis avec elle. Écoute gamin je- »

Il n'eut le temps de continuer que Chara se relevait déjà et monta à l'étage pour se retrouver auprès de l'humaine. L'arrivé de l'inconnu surpris Alphys. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu et des questions sur son identité émergèrent. Il se maintenait tant bien que mal, la fixant. Son expression était indescriptible, comme s'il lui en voulait mais qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Finalement il rigola, un rire qui perturba les deux monstres. Lorsqu'il se calma, il commença à parler.

« Tu es idiote Frisk… Une véritable idiote. Peu importe la personne, que tu la connaisses ou non, tu iras vers elle et l'aidera. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais clairement pas le droit de vivre et tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! » cria-t-il.

Ses yeux virèrent au rouge, un rouge sanglant. Cette couleur dans ses iris ne représentait rien de bon, ou du moins, quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Une aura l'entoura, faisant reculer Sans et Alphys. Le squelette voulait intervenir mais l'atmosphère était trop étouffante. Il tenta de s'approcher mais fut propulser en arrière. Les feuilles tourbillonnèrent autour de lui et la lumière clignota.

« Ne me force pas à RESET Frisk… Ne me force pas à utiliser la dernière sauvegarde que tu ais fait avant de te battre contre Asgore… Tous tes efforts, jusque-là accomplit, seront une nouvelle fois effacés… Tu entends Frisk ?! Réveilles-toi bordel !

– C-Chara… ? » murmura la demoiselle ouvrant les yeux doucement.

Elle croisa avec stupeur les yeux rouge sang du nouveau venu. Sa tête lui tournait, elle avait du mal à réfléchir correctement. Alors elle agit. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et l'enlaça. Elle le serra contre lui pour le calmer. Il fut pris de court, perdu dans les gestes de la scientifique. Il la sentit le serrer contre elle. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et grimaça. L'aura s'apaisa puis tout revint à la normale.

« Ne tant fait pas Chara… chuchota-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer… Je te le promets…

– Comment puis-je te croire en voyant ton état ?

– J'extrais le poison petit à petit… Grâce à la transpiration… Et puis… Je suis plus vieille et en bonne santé… Contrairement à toi… Lorsque tu as ingurgité les boutons d'or…

– Frisk… Laisses-moi t'aider… Quelle formule as-tu utilisée ?

– Je vais dormir d'accord ? Toi, vas te reposer… Ton corps ne répond pas tout le temps n'est-ce pas ?

– Frisk. il aborda un ton plus sévère. Dis-moi cette formule.

– Chara. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je ne mourrai pas. Je te le promets.

– Je ne crois pas aux promesses.

– Eh bien tu vas devoir te contenter de ça. »

Il grogna puis s'écroula au sol, il n'avait plus de force dans ses jambes. Il la maudissait de tout son cœur… Il était inquiet et se sentait coupable. Seulement, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle allait se battre et revenir en gagnante. Il décida de retourner dans le véritable laboratoire pour trouver le repos.

Les deux monstres avaient regardé la scène, stupéfaits. Ils se regardèrent puis Sans retourna auprès de sa bien-aimée pour voir si elle allait mieux. Elle s'était endormie, semblant moins souffrante que précédemment, puis il décida de rejoindre Chara pour voir s'il ne s'était pas écroulé entre temps. Il le retrouva allongé dans un lit, dormant à poings fermés. Il soupira de soulagement.

Alphys était perdue, elle n'était partie que pour deux jours et elle retrouvait Frisk gravement malade avec un nouvel humain sur les bras. Sans apparut à côté d'elle, la prenant de court, elle sursauta. Elle le questionna du regard puis décida de se lancer.

« S-Sans… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? E-et j'ai le droit de savoir… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le squelette la fixa puis soupira une nouvelle fois. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait vu. Après tout, Alphys devait savoir ce qui c'était passé, que ce soit sur les faits que sur les origines. Le reptile fronça des sourcils au fil de l'explication.

« Attends attends ! Si je résume bien… Chara, le premier humain qui est tombé, et Frisk sont des descendants des magiciens qui nous ont scellés ici ?! »

Sans hocha la tête tout aussi perdu. Il soupira et s'assit sur la chaise qui était occupée par la demoiselle quelques heures plus tôt. Il se tourna et lu en travers les notes inscrites ci et là. D'un coup, un mot attira son attention. Il se pencha un peu plus dessus et étudia attentivement les phrases.

 **« Les humains scellèrent les monstres dans la montagne grâce à un sort… Ouais ça c'est ce qui est dit dans la légende des monstres mais la notre… »**

 **« Les magiciens étaient redoutés de tous, ils furent exclus de la société croyant qu'ils étaient maudits ou à moitié monstres. Je ne sais pas laquelle de ces solutions est vraie mais une chose est sûr… Des humains peuvent user de la magie… »**

 **« Non c'est stupide… Les humains ne peuvent pas… Quoi que… Je vais voir Toriel, elle doit en savoir plus sur ces humains… Après tout, j'ai cru ouïr qu'elle avait participé à la guerre d'il y a cinq cents ans… »**

Les notes s'arrêtaient là. Sans s'adossa à la chaise surpris. Alphys s'approcha de lui, curieuse puis se pencha sur les phrases les lisant à son tour. Elle fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers le squelette étant en pleine réflexion. Il était rare de le voir ainsi, généralement, il faisait son passif et le fainéant.

Dans la tête de Sans, s'était la grande guerre, il essayait de se remémorer le champ de bataille et le combat auquel il avait participé. Un souvenir flou fit surface. Sa vision n'était pas net, il pouvait distinguer une forme se mouvoir au-dessus de lui puis il aperçut deux orbes dorés. Une lueur vint l'envahir d'une chaleur qu'il connaissait, c'était un sort de soin. Il s'évanouit aussitôt, mais il put sentir son corps être soulevé et déplacé.

Puis le souvenir du moment où ils ont été enfermés prit le dessus. Sept humains, les magiciens, se tenaient face à eux, une prestance bancale qui ne leur collait pas. Le huitième, qui se tenait à l'écart, s'approcha vers celui aux yeux rouges et lui chuchota quelques mots. Il semblait hésitant. Le magicien lui expliqua quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il put déchiffrer.

 **« On n'a pas le choix –––––– Ils vont nous tuer sinon. »**

Il ne pouvait se souvenir du nom de l'autre humain. Le premier acquiesça, hésitant, puis l'autre grimaça. Ils usèrent de leur pouvoir pour former la barrière qui allait les emprisonner pour l'éternité. Sans se souvint d'avoir vu les deux humains aux yeux rouges et dorés verser des larmes, et murmurer ensemble tout en se tenant part la main :

 **« Pardon… »**

Il posa sa main sur son crâne, commençant à assimiler les morceaux manquants. Frisk et Chara sont les descendants de ces deux humains, l'un était basé majoritairement sur le soin et l'autre… Il ne pouvait pas dire sur quoi était fait les pouvoirs de Chara, mais l'aura qui l'avait entouré il y a quelques minutes montrait une force de rage et de volonté inébranlable… Même Undyne aurait reculé face à tant de puissance. Ils allaient devoir être sérieux sur une chose…

Surveiller ce gamin.

Un gosse ramené à la vie, une force incontrôlable… S'il devait se retrouver face à des humains alors qu'il les haïssait… Ça ferait un massacre à coup sûr… Mais comment contenir autant de puissance dans un petit être ? Cela lui avait fallu des décennies pour maîtriser sa magie, alors un gamin n'ayant pas l'éternité… Dans tous les cas, il savait utiliser une chose, les sauvegardes, même si elles n'étaient plus accessibles, il les avait déjà utilisées par le passé.

« Sans ! »

Il sursauta et se tourna surpris vers Alphys qui le regardait inquiète. Il haussa l'arcade sourcilière, la questionna du regard. Elle soupira puis prit une feuille et un crayon. Elle griffonna dessus puis lui tendit le papier. Sans la fixa, encore plus perplexe. Il y vit inscrit une série de chiffres.

« Qu'est-ce que…

– Le numéro d'urgence. Si tu appelles ce numéro, Toriel et moi-même viendront dès que possible. Appelle-le dès que Frisk se réveille. Moi je retourne me coucher, j'ai eu une nuit courte, et je te conseille d'en faire autant. »

Il hocha doucement la tête en la regardant partir. Il soupira puis fourra le papier dans la poche de son short, exténué. Il se mit à l'aise sur la chaise et tenta de dormir, seulement, il déposa son attention sur Frisk. Il était inquiet. S'il était logique, la personne l'ayant sauvé d'une mort certaine n'était autre que le prédécesseur de celle qu'il aimait… Et s'il suivait cette logique, le caractère de ces deux personnes étaient identiques.

Frisk donnait à tout le monde, peu importe qui, elle tentera toujours de les sauver et de les aider. Elle essaie toujours de trouver un terrain d'entente les permettant d'avancer. L'humain qui l'avait sauvé avait fait de même… Ce devait aussi être lui qui avait tenté de ramener à la vie son frère d'armes.

Trop de questions sur le passé se bousculaient mais il n'avait pas assez de réponses. Dans tous les cas il pouvait être sûr d'une chose… Frisk avait l'intention de délivrer les monstres grâce à un sort avec l'aide de Chara. À eux deux, ils réuniront deux mages les ayants enfermés dans le Souterrain.

Mais est-ce que Chara acceptera d'offrir son aide ?

Après tout… Il était le descendant de celui ayant fait le plus de victimes… Que ce soit du côté des monstres que des humains. Le passé était trop douloureux… Il songea toutefois d'aller voir Grillby… Il devait avoir de meilleur souvenir que lui de cette période. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sans alla voir Chara qui dormait encore profondément et lorsqu'il retourna au rez-de-chaussée, il vit Alphys avec Undyne. Cette dernière avait un air grave sur le visage et dévisageait le squelette avec une forte insistance. Sans soupira simplement et se dirigea vers le lit de Frisk pour être à son chevet.

Il sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule, il se tourna pour remarquer l'expression compatissante d'Undyne et d'Alphys. Le reptile s'approcha un peu plus pour faire les examens médicaux sur Frisk tandis que Sans et le requin se mirent à l'écart. L'ancienne chef de la garde royal le fixa de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te tombe sur les **rotules** c'est ça ? commenta-t-il sarcastique.

– Eh bien je me demandais surtout ce qui se passe. Alphys m'a tout racontée mais il me manque des éléments… Comme, la présence de ce nouvel humain. Pourquoi Frisk l'a-t-il fait revenir ?

– Pour briser la barrière. » déclara une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Chara, se tenant droit comme si son corps répondait à chacun de ses souhaits. Toutefois, c'était pour lui très douloureux. Son corps avait réussi à se réchauffer durant la nuit et il s'aidait de deux béquilles que Sans lui avait déposé à côté de son lit. Avant que le sort ne soit lancé, il avait atteint la rigidité cadavérique et toutes ses articulations craquaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Undyne le dévisagea, légèrement choqué de le voir debout. Elle se tourna vers le squelette qui lui fixait l'humain. Il semblait mal à l'aise… Peut-être était-ce à cause des événements de la nuit. Il avait été puissant, quelque chose qui dépassait son entendement. Elle remarqua qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, se demandant qui allait parler en premier.

« Tu es le nouvel humain c'est ça ? Je suis-

– Undyne je sais. coupa-t-il court. Et je ne suis pas un nouvel humain, je suis là depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. J'ai près de deux cent quarante années derrière moi, mais je suis tout de même enchanté de pouvoir te parler Undyne, la grande guerrière du Souterrain. Je me nomme Chara. il lui tendit une main qu'elle hésita à prendre.

– Enchantée…

– Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites… Sans, qu'en est-il de Frisk ?

– Ça, demande à Alphys. Au fait gamin, je voulais te parler de quelque chose de très important… En privé.

– Oui, bien entendu. »

Ils se séparèrent d'Undyne et le squelette regarda d'un air grave l'humain se tenant devant lui. Chara haussa un sourcil, intrigué par ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il sembla chercher ses mots puis finalement, il baissa le crâne, les orbites noirs comme les abysses. Il ressentait de la peur. Il craignait Chara et il savait pourquoi. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et au moindre mouvement suspect de ce ressuscité, il n'hésitera pas à user de sa force. Il releva le crâne, toujours mal à l'aise.

« Chara… J'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire… C'est très important.

– Vas-y, dépêches-toi, Alphys a terminé d'ausculter Frisk.

– J'aimerais que tu n'utilises la magie qu'en ma présence. Je t'enseignerai comment la maîtriser.

– Comment peux-tu m'apprendre à maîtriser la magie alors que ce n'est pas la même chose pour les humains et pour les monstres ?

– Crois-moi, j'ai vu les magiciens faire, je sais comment ça fonctionne.

– Tu veux être sûr que je maîtrise mon pouvoir pour éviter que je ne perde le contrôle comme hier ? Ne pense pas me berner Sans, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu ne sais pas cacher tes sentiments.

– C'est vrai. Alors… ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

– J'en dis que je suis d'accord. Tu as été là pour moi sur plusieurs sujets. Tu es, certes, bizarre, mais je sais que tu sauras m'aider à gérer ce pouvoir immense qui sommeil dans mon âme. »

Ils acquiescèrent et scellèrent leur accord à l'aide d'une poignée de main. Ils rejoignirent le groupe pour avoir des nouvelles de Frisk et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'Alphys leur indiqua qu'elle s'en remettrait dans quelques jours. La journée se passa calmement tandis que Chara exerçait une rééducation des jambes.

La nuit tomba et il décida de prendre l'air. Il prit ses béquilles et laissa les trois monstres au chevet de Frisk. Il respira et ressentit toute la chaleur de Hotland qui lui avait manqué. Toutes ses sensations étaient étranges pour lui, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti les choses.

Il arriva près d'un des puzzles du niveau premier de Hotland. Il s'assit sur le bord et regarda la lave en fusion. La couleur rouge feu et le jaune se mélangeaient à la perfection, formant une harmonie qui l'avait déjà brûlé par le passé. Il soupira.

« Cha… Ra… ? »

Il leva la tête et se retourna, intrigué par la voix qui venait de l'interpelé. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de le voir là. Il n'était pas censé être ici, il ne s'était pas montré depuis la dernière fois. Il ne traînait plus aux abords de Hotland à cause de Frisk. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement et Chara décida de parler le premier.

« Asriel, je-

– Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Je me nomme Flowey à présent !

– Oui… Flowey… Que fais-tu ici… ?

– C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! cracha-t-il amèrement. Tu es censé être mort ! Que fais-tu en chair et en os juste devant moi ? Ou alors je suis en train de devenir complètement fou et je perds la raison.

– Non, je suis bien là, vivant. Enfin… C'est un peu compliqué… Flowey… Je… Je vais te sortir de cette forme, je te promets de trouver un moyen.

– Je l'aime bien cette forme ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire le contraire ?

– Je t'ai toujours regardé 'Rei, et je sais que-

– C'est Flowey ! le coupa-t-il énervé.

– Oui… Je, je sais que tu détestes cette forme… Tu es faible et-

– Moi ? Faible ? il commença à rire nerveusement. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre que lorsque j'étais Asriel ! Je peux faire ce que je veux !

– Je sais que c'est faux… »

Un silence de malaise s'installa entre les deux et Chara s'approcha doucement de la fleur, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes monter aux yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il regarda ailleurs, cherchant le courage autre part. Il prit une grande inspiration puis reporta ses yeux sur Flowey.

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué Asriel… Je suis… Désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé autrefois… J'ai cru bien faire mais… J'ai… Détruit notre famille… Je suis le pire humain qui puisse exister… Si seulement Frisk était tombée à ma place… Tout cela ne se serait pas-

– « Arrivé » ? Oui c'est vrai et nous serions au même point aujourd'hui.

– Tous ces enfants sont morts par ma faute…

– Ils n'ont juste pas été à la hauteur. »

Chara détourna du regard, agacé. Flowey voyait tout de façon subjective et ça l'énervait, pour lui, tout était de sa faute. Il soupira bruyamment et le regarda de nouveau, un air insistant. Il lui sourit doucement, un sourire qui surprit la fleur. Cette expression, Asriel ne l'avait vu qu'à de très faible occasion, majoritairement, c'était des faux. Il était sincère et s'ouvrait pleinement à un meurtrier.

« Flowey… Non, Asriel… Le jour où la barrière tombera, ce sera le jour où nous verrons tous les deux le soleil couchant de la surface. Ensemble. »

La fleur rit doucement jaune, mais se tut rapidement, souriant à son tour à son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent là, à discuter de diverses choses sur le moment qui les a séparés durant ces deux cents ans. Flowey lui expliqua comment il avait découvert son pouvoir de SAUVER, et de toutes les lignes temporelles qu'il avait créé par curiosité.

« Oh… Je crois savoir comment tu as obtenu ce pouvoir…

– Ah bon ? il le regarda, surpris.

– Oui. C'est simple en fait. Lorsque tu as absorbé mon âme, tu as pris mes pouvoirs. Toutefois, à ta mort, j'ai été expulsé et je n'ai pas pu RESET… J'ai cru être… Au-dessus des conséquences…

– J'ai cru l'être aussi… Je l'étais après tout…

– C'est faux. Même avec ce pouvoir, nous n'avons aucun droit… Nous avons été aveuglés et maintenant… Je vois mieux et je comprends mes erreurs. Aujourd'hui, je cherche à les réparer.

– Mais comment ? Chara, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs !

– Figures-toi que si… Et c'est quelque chose d'énorme… Frisk et moi, nous allons briser la barrière avec la force de nos deux âmes. »

Le visage de Flowey se décomposa en entendant ses paroles, déconcerté et perdu. S'il était aussi puissant qu'il prétendait l'être… Alors il allait peut-être pouvoir revenir pour de bon… Chara fixait l'horizon, sûr de lui. Il avait un nouvel objectif et il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonné.

 **Il était déterminé à sauver sa famille.**

* * *

 **Je suis désolée de terminer cette partie ici, mais je me dis que je vous déjà fait pas mal attendre donc il y aura une troisième partie pour compenser ce qui reste à écrire. Je ne voudrais pas bâcler la fin de l'histoire, je veux terminer cette fanfiction correctement.**

 **J'espère que vous comprenez et merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont permis d'aller de l'avant dans cette histoire. Donc voici les réponses à vos commentaires :**

 _Cao dreams in books_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait plaisir et savoir que ça t'a fait rire me motive encore plus. Désolée si ce chapitre est moins drôle que le précédent et qu'il n'y a pas de petite scène intime comme précédemment alors j'espère que ça ne t'as pas trop déçu.

 _Cassychoco_ : Merciii ! Et bien la voici la suite /SOURIRE/

 _Roy_ : Ooooh ! Mercii ! Je suis contente que je me suis bien débrouillée ! J'ai eût énormément de mal à trouver des jeux de mots français, je ne pensais qu'en anglais… Haha… Je suis aussi contente d'avoir su retranscrire leur caractère, ça me rassure. Voilà ! Je te remercie de m'avoir encouragée !

 _Night Bloody_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a plût et j'espère que celui-ci est tout autant le cas ! Merci encore !

 _Junkai_ : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci mais un AU est un peu poussé puisque je reste dans le thème principal, ça se situe juste… Plus tard… Un peu comme HorrorTale. Ouuups… Désolée pour les fautes… Je me suis relue ! Mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant… Et bien désolée aussi pour Undyne, ce chapitre est moins comique que le précédent… DÉSOLÉE…

 _Yuu Guerteena_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire d'encouragement !

 _Appasora_ : Merci à toi aussi pour ce commentaire.

 _Lucie_ : Haha, ravie que ça t'a plût et merci pour ton commentaire. Ton spam m'a fait bien rire et m'a donnée envie d'écrire plus rapidement. Désolée si tu t'attendais à lire la fin de l'histoire mais j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite plus tard pour éviter de vous faire trop attendre.

 _Akari_ : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de lire que tu aimes cette histoire.

 _Goupix67_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que cette FF t'a plût. Alors j'avoue qu'ici, Flowey n'apparaît qu'à la fin, mais qui a dit qu'il ne sera pas présent plus pour la dernière partie ? Merci encore !

 _Nezu5mayer_ : Merci pour tes mots d'encouragement, ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu adores cette histoire. Merci encore et oui je reste déterminée !

 **Voilà ! Merci encore ! Et je vous vois pour la dernière partie prochainement !**


	3. La magie - Partie 3

**Salut à tous ! Je sais que le retard de cette fanfiction est « impardonnable » mais j'ai une très bonne raison.**

 **J'ai repris les cours en septembre, pour ma part qui suis à l'université, et je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup… Beaucoup de projets. Oui… Projets. Je suis submergée par le boulot et je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'écrire… Je sais je raconte mon histoire et la chance que vous lisiez ce paragraphe est faible… Mais voilà, pour ceux qui sont curieux.**

 **Donc excusez-moi pour le retard et je vous laisse commencer le dernier chapitre de cette trilogie !**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Chara était de retour parmi les vivants et pourtant, seul Undyne, Alphys et Sans étaient au courant de sa résurrection. Enfin, Flowey et Frisk aussi mais c'était une autre affaire. L'ancien spectre s'était rapidement remis de sa rigidité cadavérique et il avait entièrement repris le contrôle sur son corps.

Il était tard lorsque l'humain sortit du laboratoire, en douce. Il regarda autour de lui et se dirigea vers New Home, où se trouvait sa mère. Il avançait, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Il hésitait. Pourtant, il s'était convaincu qu'il était temps qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui explique.

Chara posa son poing contre sa poitrine et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se haïssait mais un jour ou l'autre, Toriel allait apprendre qu'il était là de nouveau. Il arriva enfin devant la maison, blanche et fade. Ces couleurs ne collaient pas à la reine du Souterrain, il était surpris qu'elle n'ait pas tout repeint.

L'humain fixa son ancienne demeure, là où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à rire et s'amuser avec son frère adoptif, Asriel. Il repensa comment sa famille l'avait accueilli les bras grands ouverts. Ils avaient été gentils et avaient agis comme une véritable famille pour lui.

Son visage s'assombrit brutalement en songeant à toute la douleur qu'il leur avait infligés. Son plan avait échoué et il avait payé le prix fort. Il pensait être au-dessus des conséquences parce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait recommencer et effacer ses erreurs. À présent, il devait les réparer en les libérant avec l'aide de Frisk.

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Elle ne voudra jamais me revoir… » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il se retourna et se redirigea vers là d'où il venait, seulement la porte de la maison claqua derrière lui. Il se figea. Il pouvait discerner la voix de sa mère semblant parler au téléphone. Chara grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour la voir avec les bras encombrés de feuilles et de dossiers.

Ce fut à ce moment que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Toriel resta muette et immobile alors qu'elle dévisageait l'enfant en face d'elle. L'humain brisa ce contact en baissant la tête et il s'éclipsa rapidement, ne demandant pas son reste. La reine lâcha subitement ses affaires et courut à sa poursuite.

Elle l'aperçut tourner dans un coin et lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Toriel regarda autour d'elle, cherchant cet enfant. Finalement, elle posa une de ses pattes sur le mur à côté d'elle. Une larme dévala le long de sa joue et murmura son nom. Elle baissa la tête et pensa à voix haute.

« Ma pauvre Toriel… Tu deviens folle… »

Elle se retourna et décida de reprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Chara se tenait derrière un mur, grimaçant et se retenant de pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit, il avait fait trop de mal autour de lui. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, un ciel similaire au ciel étoilé qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des années…

Il rebroussa chemin vers le laboratoire, le visage sombre et nerveux. Il franchit le pas de la porte et entra dans une pièce sombre et silencieuse. Il zieuta vers l'étage où se trouvait Frisk, guérissant lentement. Elle était à la fin de sa cure mais semblait encore très faible. Chara se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et descendit vers le véritable laboratoire où il pourra se reposer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Sans, faisant brutalement sursauter l'humain, ne s'attendant clairement pas à voir un de ses anciens amis ici. Il avait les orbites noires et semblait de mauvais poil.

« Où étais-tu gamin ?

– Euhm… Je… il bafouillait, cherchant une excuse.

– Va droit au but, je n'aime pas lorsqu'on tourne autour du pot.

– Eh bien… il soupira, vaincu. Je suis allé voir Toriel… Mais… Je me suis dégonflé en chemin… Seulement… il détourna du regard, nerveux. Elle m'a vu et m'a poursuivi. J'ai réussi à me cacher et elle est partie…

– Tu sais bien qu'on avait dit que tu restais ici jusqu'à ce que Frisk se réveille. Pendant ce temps, tu t'entraînes avec Undyne et moi.

– Oui ! Oui je sais… Mais… il soupira une nouvelle fois. Ma mère me manque… Je la vois fatiguée et triste… Je… J'aimerai la réconforter et être là pour elle…

– Tu pourras l'être lorsque tu seras prêt. Pour l'instant, on ne sait même pas pendant combien de temps ton corps va résister. Alors, prépares-toi à tout. »

Chara hocha doucement la tête et se dirigea vers son lit parmi tant d'autres. Il savait que Sans le suivait partout, et de ce fait, il avait très bien vu la scène qui s'était déroulée avec Toriel. L'humain soupira alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama. En sous vêtement, il regarda son corps et remarqua quelques cicatrices çà et là.

Il enfila son pyjama et s'allongea dans le lit, fermant doucement les yeux. Seulement, son cœur avait trop mal pour pouvoir dormir correctement. Il ouvrit les paupières, regardant en face de lui, dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il allait devoir faire avec…

Le lendemain arriva vite et il avait plutôt mal dormi. Des cernes violacés étaient apparues sous ses yeux, marquant encore plus sa fatigue. Il se dirigea vers une salle de bain et profita de la fraicheur de l'eau pour se réveiller. Il prit ses affaires de sport qu'Undyne avait trouvé pour lui.

Ce fut donc avec un jogging et un débardeur qu'il sortit de la pièce d'eau, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux gouttaient encore un peu lorsqu'il prit l'ascenseur vers le rez-de-chaussée. Dès qu'il arriva et que la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit des voix qui le stoppa.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenue de l'état de Frisk ?! Je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu !

– Tori'… Écoutes, on ne voulait pas te déranger, tu avais beaucoup de travail et de stresse sur les bras. On ne voulait pas t'en rajouter.

– Tu te fiches de moi Sans ?! Frisk est plus importante que n'importe quels travaux ! Aah ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'apprendre. »

Chara pouvait encore entendre Toriel s'énerver contre le squelette au sujet de l'humaine. Il colla son dos contre le mur de l'ascenseur et ferma doucement les yeux. Il ne devait pas se montrer, il devait rester caché. Il hésita à retourner dans le véritable laboratoire mais le bruit attirerait l'attention de sa mère.

« Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais voir Alphys. Elle se trouve en bas n'est-ce pas ?

– Euhm… Oui je crois. »

Chara se crispa. Il se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Il devait rester caché, mais comment. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'ascenseur et il commença à paniquer. La première personne à le voir était Sans, à moitié choqué et immobile.

L'humain tourna les yeux vers lui, priant pour trouver une échappatoire. Le squelette entra dans l'ascenseur et il attrapa Chara par le bras pour le téléporter à l'étage, où se trouvait le lit de Frisk. Il redescendit avec une sorte de passe.

« J'avais oublié ça en haut.

– Dépêches-toi Sans. » ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Le cœur de l'humain battait à vive allure. Il n'était pas prêt à la voir de face et il le savait au fond de lui. Il soupira doucement et se redressa correctement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la scientifique endormie et il rougit légèrement. Il détourna du regard et descendit pour retrouver Undyne à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Sans trouvera un moyen quelconque pour se libérer et disparaître comme à son habitude.

Il retrouva Undyne devant chez elle à Waterfall. Il toqua à la porte de sa maison, n'ayant plus aucune trace du feu qui l'avait ravagée quelques années plus tôt. Le requin se montra finalement, en tenue d'entraînement, une lance à la main. Elle afficha un grand sourire puis regarda autour de Chara pour voir si le squelette était là.

« Où est Sans ?

– Avec la reine, il a eu un contre temps mais il sera bientôt là.

– Oh, très bien. Bon commençons ton entraînement ! Les échauffements sont primordiaux si tu ne veux pas de crampes ! »

Il hocha la tête et commença à s'exécuter. Une fois l'échauffement des muscles et des articulations réalisé, Undyne commença par lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la magie comme une concentration de son énergie dans un seul et même point. Il tenta de faire comme elle disait mais c'était vain, les éléments requis n'étaient pas présents.

« Non Undyne, un humain n'utilise pas la magie de la même façon qu'un monstre.

– Parce que tu sais peut-être mieux que moi ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

– Exactement. Tiens gamin. »

Sans lui lança quelque chose que Chara rattrapa au vol. Il regarda l'objet d'un peu plus près et remarqua que c'était une craie. Le squelette lui indiqua comment s'y prendre et Chara fut étrangement docile. Il traça au sol un cercle puis un autre plus petit à l'intérieur. Il forma une étoile à cinq branches dans le plus petit et commença à écrire des sigles qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Cette écriture est de l'hébreu. Elle te permettra d'amplifier la résistance de tes sorts. Apprends-la et tu pourras vraiment te consacrer sur la forme magique en elle-même.

– Dis donc Sans… Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en magie humaine. déclara Undyne, surprise.

– J'ai mes sources. »

Il affichait un sourire au coin qui agaça légèrement Chara mais il ne dit rien. S'il voulait apprendre la magie, il allait devoir écouter Sans et Undyne. Avec ce pentacle, il allait pouvoir s'entraîner. Il se plaça en son centre et il se concentra. La voix de Sans résonna de nouveau.

« Bien, maintenant, pense à ce que tu veux faire… Par exemple… Hum… Une fleur tien.

– Très bien… murmura calmement Chara.

– Maintenant, visualise-là et prononce des mots pour essayer de faire un sort. »

Chara réfléchit et il pensa à cette plante qu'il aimait tant. Il se remémora sa couleur d'or, la forme de ses pétales, sa douceur et son poison. Le souvenir de cette fleur lui donna des frissons. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il se décida à prononcer les mots qu'il avait en tête.

 **« Fleur d'or de ma mémoire,  
Entend ces paroles et apparaît tel un miroir.  
Fleur du mal et du désespoir,  
Surgit de la terre pour que je puisse te voir. »**

Il ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses iris à présent rubis, et d'un coup une lumière aveugla les deux monstres. Ils reculèrent par méfiance et lorsque la luminosité redevint acceptable, ils purent découvrir le travail impressionnant de Chara. Sans n'en croyait pas ses yeux –même s'il n'en avait pas. Devant lui ne se trouvait pas une fleur, mais tout un champ de boutons d'or.

Il leva le regard vers Chara qui se tenait droit, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue. L'humain s'écroula sous son propre poids, se tenant les mains, tremblant. Il murmura des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, des paroles qu'il peinait à entendre.

Finalement, Sans s'approcha de lui et posa une de ses mains squelettiques sur son épaule tremblante. Il continua de le consoler en faisant de légers cercles sur son dos. Cet enfant était instable, incontrôlable et son pouvoir immense n'aidait pas… Mais Sans faisait confiance en Frisk. Si elle voyait en Chara le moyen de sortir du Souterrain, il devait croire en cet humain. Le téléphone du squelette sonna soudainement, les coupant dans ce moment de tristesse.

« Alphys ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Sans ! C'est Frisk ! Elle- Elle se réveille !

– On arrive tout de suite ! »

Sans se tourna vers Undyne et lui demanda de s'approcher. Chara leva les yeux vers son vieil ami et la seconde d'après, une lumière bleue l'éblouie. Il se retrouva dans le laboratoire, le surprenant. La prise, que le monstre avait sur lui, disparue et il les vit monter à l'étage. Chara se releva doucement et les suivit, un peu perdu.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le lit où tout le monde était regroupé, il comprit alors ce qui se passait. Il s'approcha, hésitant mais il recula rapidement. Il n'avait pas le droit… Là, se tenait sa mère, Toriel, les larmes aux yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il s'éclipsa en douce. De toute façon… Personne ne remarquerait son absence… Il était censé être mort…

Frisk était assise, souriant calmement vers tout le monde. Sans posait sa main sur son épaule alors que Toriel avait la sienne sur sa tête. L'humaine regarda les personnes autour d'elle puis elle se tourna vers son petit ami, inquiète.

« Sans… Où est-il ? Il va bien j'espère…

– Oui ne t'en fais pas, il était d'ailleurs derrière… il se retourna et ne vit pas Chara. Moi… ? Je vais le cherch-

– Non ! le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas se montrer.

– De qui parlez-vous ? demanda curieuse Toriel.

– Oh ! P-personne ! » répondirent en cœur Sans et Frisk.

Elle fut rapidement chouchoutée par tout le monde lorsqu'elle s'intéressa à eux. Frisk était un peu inquiète pour son semblable. Elle devait veiller sur son état, vérifier que tout était correct et que son cœur ne faisait pas un rejet quelconque qui pourrait le trahir… Enfin, la trahir… Ce serait vraiment énervant de perdre Chara alors qu'il était important pour tout le monde.

Tous les monstres quittèrent le laboratoire sauf Sans qui resta à ses côtés. Ils restèrent à discuter de beaucoup de choses puis le sujet dériva rapidement vers Chara. Elle prit des nouvelles de ce-dernier qui n'était toujours pas venu la voir. Son petit copain lui expliqua alors qu'ils avaient commencé un entraînement en magie, analysant dans un premier temps ses capacités.

« Ce gamin a un énorme potentiel en magie ! Je n'avais jamais imaginé Chara avec de tel pouvoir. Lors de sa précédente vie, il n'avait pas tout ça…

– Comment ça… ? Tu penses que… Chara aurait développer de plus grandes capacités depuis sa résurrection ?

– Sans doute. Comme un tuyau bouché qui fut ouvert. Un peu comme les chakras…

– Je vois… » murmura-t-elle songeuse.

Durant leur conversation, Chara était revenu après avoir vu les autres monstres partir. Il s'était alors dit qu'il était temps de féliciter Frisk pour son rétablissement. Seulement, entendre la discussion à son sujet commençait à l'intéresser… Il était de nature curieuse et puis… Ils parlaient de ses capacités magiques. S'il arrivait à être aussi puissant que Sans le prétendait, il pourrait faire tellement de choses. Il se cacha alors au rez-de-chaussée et écouta silencieusement.

« Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'arrive pas à lire en lui. Quelques-unes de ses actions sont prévisibles comme le fait qu'il veuille voir sa mère, mais si je cherche à comprendre comme il fonctionne… Je… Ça bloque. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a en tête, comme il va réagir.

– Pourtant… Tu le connais mieux que moi, non ?

– Chara était plus comme… Un sujet d'expérimentation qu'un ami tu sais… Il était une anomalie que G. avait jugé important de suivre. »

L'humain se figea en entendant ses mots. Il pensait que Gaster et Sans essayaient de l'aider, pas de l'étudier… Il respira calmement, essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible. Il ne devait pas se faire surprendre par ses deux « amis ». La conversation continua sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Chara est vraiment important pour la libération des monstres. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre à cause d'une libération de trop d'énergie… Alors ne le pousse pas trop dans ses retranchements OK ? Son corps réussit à marcher grâce à son âme… Un peu comme un monstre en fait… Le corps de Chara est mort depuis bien longtemps…

– Oui ne t'en fais pas. »

Il avait les yeux écarquillés. Son souffle était coupé. Son cœur battait fort. Il amena ses mains à ses oreilles, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait rester silencieux, il n'avait pas le droit de faire un bruit. Une larme dévala le long de sa joue. Avait-il bien entendu ? Était-ce vrai ?

Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche. Il marcha lentement, sentant son cœur se déchirer en morceaux. Il était brisé… Non… Il l'avait toujours été. Mais là… La personne en qui il croyait… Cette personne en qui il faisait confiance… Elle… Elle…

Chara grimaça. Oui, il avait très bien entendu ses propos… Il avait toujours été considéré comme une expérience, un moyen de sortir du Souterrain. Il avait toujours été utilisé à des fins qui le dépassait. Lorsqu'il avait essayé de prouver qu'il pouvait sauver tout le monde par ses propres moyens, il avait lourdement échoué, en payant le prix fort… Il se haïssait, il haïssait l'humanité et à présent, les monstres aussi.

Il plissa les yeux, le visage empli de colère et de rancœur. Il ferma les poings et les serra tellement fort jusqu'à avoir les phalanges blanches. Chara ne supportait pas d'être utilisé de la sorte et par-dessus tout, sans s'en rendre compte. Il savait au fond de lui que Frisk ne l'avait fait revenir que pour libérer les monstres, mais apprendre qu'il était un mort-vivant… Ce fut comme un couteau dans le cœur. Ça l'avait achevé…

Il posa un pas sur un sol enneigé, craquant sous son poids. Le bruit attira son attention. Il fixa sa main gauche, sans vie. Il n'avait plus de lumière dans ses yeux. Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre. En vérité, il réfléchissait. À toute vitesse. Le plus vite possible. Une image lui vint en tête puis il traça quelque chose dans la neige.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il recula et fixa son travail, un semblant de satisfaction sur son visage. Il avait redessiné le pentacle qu'il avait fait pour son entraînement. Il se concentra et ferma les yeux pour se visualiser l'objet qu'il avait en tête. Il les rouvrit et une lumière éclaira les environs. Chara regarda le résultat, hésitant.

Il s'avança vers le centre du cercle et ramassa l'objet, un sourire au coin. Un couteau entièrement rouge, des cercles jaunes ci et là, dessiné dessus. L'humain le prit entre ses mains puis le fit glisser dans sa botte gauche. Chara effaça le pentacle pour être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre par Sans… Il n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie sans lui après tout.

L'humain marcha en direction de Snowdin et il arriva devant la maison des frères squelettes. Il se posta devant, un sourire faux sur les lèvres. Il prit le soin de sonner à la porte qui s'ouvrit rapidement.

Là, se tenait un grand squelette, un air étonné sur le crâne. Il dévisagea Chara, étonné de rencontrer un autre humain. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et le voir sonner à sa porte le surprenait. Il sourit, posa ses poings sur son coccyx et commença à parler avec une voix enjouée.

« Tu es un humain n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le grand Papyrus, chef de la garde royale ! Tu as sonné à la bonne porte, la reine Toriel m'a chargé de lui amener tout humain tombant dans le Souterrain ! Alors suis-moi !

– Attends ! l'interpela Chara alors qu'il regardait Papyrus partir.

– Qui y a-t-il ? Un problème ?

– Euhm oui, en fait… »

Sans apporta un verre d'eau fraiche à Frisk qui semblait complètement déshydratée. Elle lui sourit doucement et le liquide traversa son œsophage. Le squelette passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de sa belle, souriant amoureusement. Il était inquiet de son état. Un monstre était fragile mais un humain l'était tout autant, à sa manière… L'avoir vu dans cet état le lui avait fait un choc, comme un déclic. Il devait la protéger… Mais… Il était faible, très faible.

Il mima un baiser sur le front et tenta une approche de douceur. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle allait mieux. Frisk lui sourit simplement et lui embrassa les dents. Elle aimait bien être avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et utilisa la magie pour la réchauffer.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment doux et délicat. Soudain, le téléphone de Sans sonna. Il grogna et s'excusa auprès de l'humaine. Il regarda l'appel entrant et décrocha, un sourire au coin. Il salua son frère, amusé et s'attendant à l'entendre le disputer pour ajuster ses puzzles. Seulement, il n'eut qu'un silence qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il commença à paniquer. Il appela le nom de son frère plusieurs fois avant de discerner une respiration saccadée. Frisk le regardait, inquiète et ne comprenant pas la situation.

« Papyrus ?! Papyrus ! Réponds-moi !

– Sans… »

Le squelette se figea. Cette voix… Ce n'était pas celle de son frère… Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre cette voix avec ce téléphone… Son âme tremblait, il avait peur. La voix résonna une nouvelle fois. Elle était froide, distante.

« … Je suis chez toi actuellement… Et… Euhm… Il fait un peu froid pour… Moi… Est-ce que tu… Enfin… elle devint soudain hésitante et timide. Pourrais-tu venir me chercher ?

– Euh… O-OK ? Mais comment t'es-tu retrouvé là-bas ?

– Je me baladais sans vraiment regarder où j'allais. C'est tout… Et je me suis souvenu que tu habitais dans le coin. Ton frère fut très gentil de m'avoir prêté son téléphone pour t'appeler.

– Oui ! Je suis un squelette qui ne peut laisser une personne dans le besoin ! s'exclama une voix au loin dans le combiné.

– OK très bien… J'arrive tout de suite. il raccrocha et soupira de soulagement.

– Alors ? demanda inquiète Frisk.

– Ce n'est rien… Chara me demande d'aller le chercher. Tu pourras supporter être seule quelques minutes ?

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis une grande fille maintenant !

– C'est vrai que tu as grandi gamine. »

Il posa sa main sur sa tête et elle mima une mine boudeuse qui fit rire Sans. Il marcha vers les escalators et les descendit pour finalement se téléporter comme si de rien n'était. Il réapparut devant la porte de leur maison, puis l'ouvrit soupirant et abordant un air fatigué. Lorsqu'il entra, il vu Papyrus s'activer dans la cuisine, faisant sans doute à manger, et Chara assit sur le canapé, un bâtonnet dans la bouche, regardant une émission de Mettaton.

Sans s'approcha de l'humain et s'assit à côté de lui, la vision ne se détachant pas de la télévision. Chara ne bougea pas, mastiquant l'objet et les yeux grands ouverts. Les petites lumières du squelette se dirigèrent vers le mort-vivant qui semblait complètement détaché. Il ne semblait pas regarder la chaîne mais il était plutôt plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain, les pupilles de Chara se tournèrent vers Sans. Son expression était tout sauf accueillant…

Sans frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu de tel regard. C'était à la fois froid et distant… Mais il pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre… De la haine ? Il ne saurait dire. Heureusement que le gamin n'était pas armé, sinon, il l'aurait tué sur place rien que par la volonté. Il ressentait un immense désir de meurtre et de haine. C'était une sensation qu'il aura du mal à oublier… Il était complètement oppressé par cette masse de puissance. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était figé sur place, il étouffait.

Ce gamin n'était plus humain… C'était devenu le plus puissant des monstres… Tout le monde s'écraserait devant un tel pouvoir…

« Bon alors ? Vous mangez ici ou pas ? »

La voix de Papyrus le ramena à la réalité et la pression de Chara avait complètement disparu. Il pouvait enfin respirer… À l'intérieur, il remercia très fortement son frère d'être intervenu, sinon, il serait mort rien qu'avec le regard de l'humain. Ce dernier se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, sonnant faux, et ferma les yeux pour répondre à sa question.

« Je passe pour aujourd'hui Ô Grand Papyrus. blagua-t-il. Quelqu'un m'attend et je ne dois pas la faire attendre.

– Oh je vois… Et toi cher frère ?

– Je rentre dès que je dépose le gamin chez lui. »

Il fit une sorte de clin d'œil et se releva pour aller auprès de Chara. Il lui attrapa le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'humain salua le cadet de la famille et une lumière bleuté l'enveloppa soudainement. La seconde d'après, ils se retrouvèrent dans le laboratoire. Chara regarda Sans avec cet air glacial. Le squelette décida de commencer une conversation.

« Il commence à faire **froid** tu ne trouves pas gamin ?

– Oh ? Vous êtes de retour ? »

Chara se figea d'un coup, entendant une voix derrière-lui. Il se tourna et leva les yeux, surpris de la voir là. Elle se tenait maladroitement avec le mur à côté d'elle, souriante. Il hésita à se jeter dans ses bras, mais il se retenu. Il s'approcha simplement, posa une de ses mains sur son épaule et lui sourit. Il devait l'encourager… Même après ce qu'elle avait dit sur lui… Elle n'en restait pas moins sa sauveuse.

« Bon retour parmi-nous Frisk.

– Merci Chara. Je suis contente de te voir encore vivant. »

Il rougit légèrement mais se mit une gifle mentale, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pensait à lui comme une clef de sortie. Il ne représentait pas grand-chose pour elle, ou du moins, pas autant que Sans… Il n'était qu'un « gamin » après tout… Leur conversation coupa cours par le squelette, disputant sa petite amie d'être sortie du lit alors qu'elle avait du mal à marcher. Elle lui répliqua que c'était dû à une urgence dont personne d'autre qu'elle pouvait s'occuper. Il haussa l'arcade sourcilière mais laissa ses paroles de côté.

Chara les regarda, le visage sombre, monter à l'étage. Son cœur se serra, il avait mal mais il devait faire bonne figure. Il tourna la tête en face de lui et quitta le rez-de-chaussée pour aller se coucher. Sans n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui et il allait pouvoir pratiquer ce qu'il voulait faire. Son objectif pour l'instant était de sauver son frère qui avait simplement besoin d'une âme… Mais comment créer une âme de monstre ?

Pour lui, ça avait été facile, les restes de sa DÉTERMINATION étaient encore présents dans ce laboratoire. Seulement, créer quelque chose d'aussi vivant qu'une âme de monstre, c'était plus compliqué. Chara marchait dans le véritable labo, se dirigeant vers son lit. Il attrapa son débardeur et le balança sur le lit, légèrement agacé. Il regarda le tissu, un regard noir gravé dans ses yeux. Il sortit son couteau de sa botte et le fixa un moment.

« Si mon corps est mort… Comment puis-je sentir la chaleur et la fraicheur ? Si je suis mort… Je ne devrais pas ressentir la douleur… N'est-ce pas ? »

Il porta le couteau sur un de ses poignets. Il inspira profondément puis fit glisser la lame sur sa peau qui se mit à rougir. Une goutte de sang s'écoula le long de son bras. Il grimaça, fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux. Énervé, il planta brutalement le couteau dans le matelas à côté de lui et poussa un cri de rage.

Chara prit son poignet avec sa main gauche et regarda son sang s'écouler. Comment était-ce possible que ce liquide rougeâtre coule de sa peau s'il était mort ?! Toutes les sensations qu'il avait pu sentir… C'était du faux ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, son cœur était bien reparti, il battait dans sa poitrine avant que Frisk ne s'écroule n'est-ce pas ?

… **N'est-ce pas… ?**

Il porta sa main gauche à son cou, l'index et le majeur près à prendre son pou. Il respira profondément et tenta de se calmer. Il appuya ses deux doigts contre sa peau et se concentra sur son propre battement de cœur. Chara resta debout, le poignet droit saignant, la main gauche prenant son pou. Il commença à paniquer mais il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Sans apparut juste derrière lui.

Il sentit tout de suite sa présence, en même temps, il n'essayait pas de se cacher. Chara resta immobile, attendant que le squelette explique sa venue ici. Il se doutait qu'il l'avait entendu pour qu'il intervienne ainsi. Frisk aussi avait dû l'entendre et insister pour qu'il aille vérifier. Il eût un petit silence avant que le monstre ne se décide de parler.

« Gamin, que ce passe-t-il ?

– Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. répondit-il froidement.

– Eh bien ce sont mes affaires puisque tu inquiètes Frisk. Et je n'aime pas la savoir comme ça.

– Oh… Fais avec écoute…

– Tu saignes, que ce passe-t-il ? insista-t-il.

– Ce n'est rien, je n'ai qu'à bander ça et y a plus rien. » il semblait agacé.

Sans remarqua le couteau rouge planté dans le lit en face de Chara. Il s'approcha et tenta de l'attraper mais l'humain fut plus rapide. Le squelette dévisagea le gamin, un stress montant dans tous ses os. Il n'osa pas trop bouger, il avait peur de faire un faux mouvement. Chara pointa l'arme vers le squelette, le regard vide d'émotion, mais pourtant, ce sourire qu'il arborait le terrorisait. Cette expression était digne de la folie sans pour autant en faire partit. Il n'était pas empli de démence, vu qu'il ne ressentait rien. Enfin, c'était ce que Sans pensait.

Dans le cœur de Chara, il ressentait une rage immense. Il voulait lui faire payer toutes ces années qu'il avait fichu en l'air. Lui et Gaster ne l'avaient pas aidé. Ils l'avaient plongé dans un monde de tests et d'études qu'eux seuls comprenaient…

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Gaster… Il se tourna brutalement, fourrant le couteau dans sa botte et se mit à courir vers la salle de recherche de ce cher Wingdings sous le regard surpris de Sans. Il le suivit seulement, ne voulant pas intervenir dans les pensées d'un humain sans émotions… Chara marcha dans les couloirs pour arriver devant l'extracteur d'âme, il prit un certain temps à regarder la machine puis il reprit sa route pour ouvrir finalement une porte où des fioles et des feuilles étaient éparpillées.

Sans restait spectateur, comme il avait toujours été. Il détaillait toutefois chaque mouvement de Chara, cherchant à prévoir ses actions. Il le vit farfouillé dans les documents sur le bureau, dans les tiroirs pour finalement tomber sur un classeur. Il put reconnaître le classeur entre mille. C'était celui sur toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter sur les monstres.

L'humain l'ouvrit en grand et le posa sur le bureau. Il prit la chaise et la tira. Il s'assit simplement et se mit à lire. Le temps sembla être une éternité et Sans restait là à surveiller l'humain lorsque soudain son téléphone sonna. Il entendit Chara râler et s'adresser directement à lui.

« C'est ton frère qui t'appelle, il s'inquiète pour toi. Alors va le rejoindre. Ne t'en fais pas pour Frisk, elle sera toujours en vie lorsque tu reviendras.

– Comment puis-je te faire confiance si tu as un couteau.

– Que j'en ai un ou non ça reviendrait au même. Sans couteau, j'aurais pu simplement la pousser du haut du premier étage et elle se serait rompu le cou si elle était malchanceuse. Maintenant, va. »

Sans le dévisagea un moment, notant son ton détaché, avant de se téléporter pour rentrer chez lui. Chara resta dans la pièce, son poignet ne saignait plus, comme s'il avait cicatrisé en seulement quelques minutes. Il ne saurait dire comment, mais il avait une capacité régénératrice surprenante. Mais ce qui l'importait dans le moment présent était la collecte d'informations sur les âmes de monstre.

W.D. Gaster avait une mine d'informations, c'était limite terrifiant. Ce squelette était le synonyme de savant fou. Il a toujours fait preuve d'une avidité pour la connaissance démesurée. Ce type prétendait presque tout savoir. Lorsque Chara s'était présenté à lui, cherchant à résoudre son problème, il l'avait fixé avec des yeux curieux et envieux. S'il n'avait pas été l'enfant adoptif du roi et de la reine du Souterrain, il serait sans doute passé au scalpel…

Chara frissonna à ces pensées. Même si ce type était fou, il avait toujours su trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Cet accident qui l'avait emporté n'a sans doute pas été de sa faute… Chara n'avait jamais eu le fin mot de l'histoire… Ayant dormi durant cent années environ, se réveiller aux côtés de Frisk avait été l'une de ses plus grandes surprises. Il tomba finalement sur ce qui semblait être l'origine même d'une âme.

« Heureusement que je sais lire son langage à l'autre fou… » murmura-t-il, rigolant légèrement.

 _ **« L'âme est la représentation de l'essence même de la vie. Un être ne peut vivre sans âme mais une âme peut vivre sans être. »**_

« Un peu comme moi… Mais ce qu'il dit est faux… Flowey arrive à vivre sans âme. » commenta-t-il à voix haute, haussant un sourcil.

 _ **« Si un être survit sans âme, alors une part de son âme subsiste quelque part en lui. Seulement, aucun fait réel ne put prouver cette hypothèse. »**_

 _ **« Les humains croient en la résurrection. Le terme signifie en latin « se relever une nouvelle fois ». Les humains ont toujours fait preuve d'un culte au phénomène spirituel. Une âme est, pour eux, quelque chose de distinct du corps. Si le corps se meurt, l'âme monte au purgatoire et attend de se faire juger, puis elle réintègrera un corps pour ressusciter. »**_

 _ **« À ne pas confondre avec un esprit ! Un esprit est quelque chose plutôt synonyme d'intellect. C'est ce qui fait le moral tandis que l'âme est l'instinct. »**_

Chara fixa le papier, perplexe. La notion d'âme est quelque chose de très complexe et difficile à définir. Même pour les humains c'était un phénomène flou. Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, réfléchissant. Si Flowey était toujours présent, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait encore une âme. Ce serait donc la raison pour laquelle il pouvait garder ses souvenirs…

Mais Chara prit le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées en les notant sur un papier. Il devait relater les faits. Asriel avait absorber son âme, une âme humaine. Il fut ensuite attaqué par des humains et mourut alors que leurs âmes étaient encore ensemble. Des fleurs de son village furent plantées et grandirent. Quelque temps plus tard, un monstre du nom de Flowey est né et s'est enfui. Il prétend avoir les souvenirs d'Asriel Dreemurr…

C'était comme si les cendres d'Asriel avait nourri cette fleur et lorsqu'elle naquît, elle obtint les souvenirs de son frère…  
Comme si… Une part de l'âme d'Asriel et de Chara avait subsisté et avait fusionné avec cette fleur…

Il faudrait trouver un moyen de fabriquer une âme complète ou faire grossir ces parties d'âmes qui pourrait faire revenir Asriel. Il n'avait juste besoin que d'une âme, il avait déjà les éléments physiques. Il ne manquait que les éléments psychiques. Mais est-ce que Chara arrivera à ramener Asriel avec ce qu'il avait comme pouvoir ?

Il sentit ses paupières se fermer doucement. Comment pouvait-il sentir la fatigue… La faim… Le froid… Le chaud… L'eau coulant sur sa peau alors qu'il était mort ? Il pouvait sentir la douleur comme il pouvait ne pas la ressentir… C'était étrange… Comme si son âme le forçait à ressentir tout ce dont il voulait parce que ces choses l'avaient manquées lorsqu'il était un esprit.

Il posa sa tête entre ses bras posés sur le bureau. Il avait eu beaucoup trop d'émotions aujourd'hui… C'était de trop pour lui. Il soupira doucement et ferma les yeux pour quelques minutes.

« Mon cœur était peut-être reparti mais… Il s'est vite arrêté après… Frisk avait dû le comprendre lors de son sort de guérison. C'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas la soigner… Je suis une âme dans un corps mort… Un mort-vivant… » pensa-t-il.

Il rigola nerveusement alors que les songes l'emportaient dans un lieu plus calme et plus serein. Chara s'endormit sur ces étranges pensées tentant de comprendre comment il fonctionnait ainsi que la résurrection de son frère. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner Sans pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Frisk était une autre histoire… Le choc d'apprendre qu'il était à moitié mort avait eu un plus grand impact que le fait d'apprendre qu'elle ne l'avait ramené à la vie que pour sauver les monstres… Après tout… Elle n'avait vécu que dans ce but, non ?

« -ra… »

Il pouvait entendre une voix au loin. C'était distant et faible. Il hésita à s'en approcher. Ce lieu était plutôt familier mais pourtant différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude. C'était beaucoup trop sombre… Même les ténèbres ne parvenaient pas à être aussi noir…

« -ara. »

Cette voix résonna encore dans ce vide. Il semblait flotter, il n'y avait pas d'apesanteur dans ce monde. Il ne savait même pas où il était exactement. Il tourna doucement la tête et aperçut une lueur blanche au loin. Elle était faible mais il devait s'en approcher. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi…

« Chara ! »

Tout ce qui était autour de lui se brisa et il ouvra les yeux, sursautant par la même occasion. Il se redressa vivement, rencontrant le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Il se frotta légèrement les cheveux, un peu perdu, et regarda vers sa gauche d'où la voix venait. Il réussit à décrire Frisk. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris de la voir ici, le réveillant.

« Que se passe-t-il… ? Y a le feu ?

– Mon dieu ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru que… hésita-t-elle.

– Que j'étais mort ?

– Q-quoi ? N-non… elle détourna du regard.

– Bah en même temps c'est vrai non ? Je suis mort. »

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches de jogging. Elle pouvait le voir fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux, mais cette expression était marquée sur son visage depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Il leva le regard vers Frisk, un sourire au coin, ironique et blasé. Il n'en pouvait plus des mensonges et voulait entendre cette fille dire la vérité.

« C-comment… Euhm… »

Il la voyait hésiter, paniquant. Il fit un simple geste, celui de prendre son pou. Elle le dévisagea, choquée, et se figea. Chara se leva simplement puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, puis déclara ouvertement.

« Je vous ai entendu, Sans et toi, l'autre jour. J'en ai marre d'être utilisé alors, sache une chose Frisk… Avant de libérer tout le monde, je sauverai Asriel. »

Il quitta la pièce froidement, ignorant la réponse de la jeune scientifique. Elle fixa la porte, déglutissant lentement. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Frisk soupira de frustration puis tourna le regard vers les documents sur lesquels Chara s'était endormi. Ils étaient dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, comme s'ils étaient codés.

Elle tenta de rattraper l'humain mais lorsqu'elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il avait disparu. Elle se demanda où il pouvait bien se trouver et commença à le chercher. Avec ses béquilles, Frisk se dirigea dans les différents coins de Hotland, en vain. Elle eut un ultime soupire qui attira l'attention de quelqu'un.

« Frisk ? Que fais-tu dehors dans ton état ! Ce n'est pas sérieux !

– Maman ? »

Elle se tourna vers Toriel, surprise. Elle la dévisagea un moment puis son visage s'assombri. Si Chara se baladait dans le Underground… Il serait partout sauf à Hotland, évitant Toriel. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa mère et s'éclipsa rapidement pour chercher Chara à Snowdin. Toriel regarda sa fille partir en trombe, la prenant de court.

« Eh bien Sans… Tu as une drôle d'influence sur ma fille… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Si Frisk était logique et si l'autre humain l'était tout autant, alors c'était obligé qu'il soit là-bas. La Librarby… Elle se souvint d'avoir lu des informations sur les âmes de monstres, mais le contenu l'échappait. Elle arriva rapidement dans la ville de son petit copain grâce à Riverman. Elle le remercia et s'empressa vers la bibliothèque, puis elle se posta devant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte pour entrer dans la salle chaude et chaleureuse, mais vide. Elle scruta les recoins et le vu là, assis en tailleur et lisant tout en écrivant des choses sur un carnet.

 _« Amour, espoir, compassion… Ce serait les composants d'une ÂME de Monstre d'après certaines personnes. Mais la nature absolue d'une « ÂME » est inconnue. Après tout, les Humains ont prouvé que leur ÂME n'en avait pas besoin. »_

Chara fronça les sourcils et écrivit dans une langue que lui seul comprenait. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit Frisk avec un air inquiet. Il la fusilla du regard mais le détourna rapidement, agacé. Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il étudiait mais la présence de Frisk le perturbait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il froidement.

– Je voudrais parler avec toi.

– Pourquoi faire ? Pour me dire : « Je suis désolée Chara. J'aurais voulu te le dire avant mais tu sais, vu que je me suis évanouie à cause de toi et de tes erreurs du passé. Et puis, je suis inquiète pour toi, je dois veiller sur toi. » déclara-t-il en imitant sa voix.

– Non- Je…

– Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je sais très bien comment tu fonctionnes. Je te connais mieux que ce squelette… Comme toutes ces choses que tu as faites…

– Chara… Je voulais vraiment te le dire… Je… Je suis intervenue trop tard et ton corps avait rejeté ton âme. Si… Je n'avais pas extrait le poison… Tu ne serais pas là.

– Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien ! elle sursauta. Je suis juste frustré d'apprendre que ce corps est mort et pourtant ! Pourtant ! Je peux ressentir les choses… Mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Ce ne sont… Que des choses que j'aimerais ressentir… Mon estomac ne digère plus… Mon cœur ne bat plus… Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus… Comment veux-tu que je prenne la chose ? Je suis obligé de voir ça comme un élément négatif.

– Je sais… Je suis désolée Chara… J'ai essayé, et j'ai échoué… Je… Suis sincèrement désolée…

– T'y es pour rien… Je te l'avais dit que je n'avais pas le droit à une seconde chance… Non… À une troisième chance…

– Chara…

– J'ai eu ma deuxième chance en tombant dans le Souterrain et j'ai échoué… »

Il sentit soudainement Frisk l'enlacer. Elle le serra contre lui, pouvant enfin le toucher. C'était quelque chose d'assez nouveau qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire auparavant. Chara sursauta légèrement, écarquillant les yeux. Il hésita à faire exploser ses sentiments, mais il préféra rester immobile. Il grimaça alors qu'il put sentir le parfum de Frisk. Il baissa doucement ses paupières.

Elle s'était empressée de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, l'empêcher de dire ces propos dénués de sens pour elle. Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, elle le considéra toujours comme un membre de sa famille. Finalement, la voix de Chara retentit dans la bibliothèque vide.

« Je suis désolé Frisk… C'est juste que… J'ai eu un grand choc… Lorsque j'ai compris que j'étais mort une nouvelle fois. Ce corps ne vit plus et pourtant il marche, suit mes directions… Ça me perturbe et je ne comprends pas… Je saigne alors que mon cœur s'est arrêté…

– Je ne comprends pas non plus comment ton corps fonctionne, mais peut-être est-ce grâce à la magie qui te parcours…

– Ma magie… ?

– Oui ! elle recula et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le fait que tu sois mort et que je t'ai ramené à fait un déclic sur ton corps, sans doute ayant débouché un chakra ou quelque chose comme ça. Il te sert de contenant, celui qui arrive à maintenir toute la magie qui se trouve en toi. Je suis sûre que tu es capable de grande chose Chara ! Seulement…

– L'utilisation de ma magie a un prix… C'est ça ?

– Eh bien… Si on reste logique même si ça ne l'est pas de base… Ton corps utilise constamment ta magie pour fonctionner. C'est sans doute pour cela que tu peux saigner et manger… Enfin, tout ce dont un corps humain ferait habituellement… Et du coup, contrairement aux monstres, enfin je crois, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de magie…

– Et je mourrais définitivement lorsque j'aurais consumé la totalité de mon pouvoir… C'est ça ? »

Elle hocha tristement la tête. Chara détourna du regard, agacé mais compréhensif. Il pouvait réparer ses erreurs… Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra de nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Frisk se pencha sur son épaule et lu les textes écrits sur le bouquin.

« Tu cherches un moyen de créer une âme artificielle non ?

– À la base oui… Mais… il releva la tête et se tourna vers elle. Le truc c'est que 'Rei n'a jamais disparu. Comment Flowey peut-il avoir les souvenirs de mon frère alors que ce n'est qu'un monstre sans âme… »

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait compris, en lui parlant aussi du moment où il avait fusionné son âme avec Asriel. Elle hocha de temps en temps la tête et tenta de comprendre les propos de l'humain. Ce dernier semblait si sérieux et persuadé qu'il allait réussir que cela lui fit sourire. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la bibliothèque, Chara parlant encore de ses informations.

En sortant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Napstablook, son casque sur la tête et semblant déprimé dans son coin. Frisk s'excusa auprès de Chara et se dirigea vers son ami qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle mima un mouvement de réconfort et essaya de lui parler. Il était réticent, silencieux comme à son habitude. Finalement, il lui parla.

Chara ne put discerner les propos du fantôme qui semblait parler de ses problèmes. Il fut surpris d'entendre « Mettaton » puis il comprit que quelque chose c'était passé avec son cousin. Il s'adossa contre le mur, relisant ses notes. De toute façon, ça ne le concernait pas, il s'en fichait un peu…

Il fronça les sourcils, quelque chose traversant son esprit. Mettaton... Un monstre fait totalement de métal avec une âme de monstre… Comment Alphys c'était-elle débrouillée pour qu'il fusionne avec le matériau ? Pouvait-il le déposséder ? Il inscrivit rapidement ses questions sur son carnet puis releva le nez vers la scientifique, écoutant attentivement les plaintes du monstre.

Il scruta l'horizon et aperçut une ombre jaune bouger sur sa droite. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra tout en se redressant. Il zieuta vers Frisk puis s'éclipsa en douce, se dirigeant vers l'objet de son attention. Il finit par arriver dans les bois, où dans un coin il vit une fleur jaune. Il s'accroupit et regarda le bouton d'or.

« Hey Flowey. chantonna-t-il, amusé.

– Hey Chara… Que faisais-tu avec Frisk ?

– Oh, elle m'aide pour récupérer ta forme originelle.

– Et tu lui fais confiance ?

– Un peu oui. il détourna du regard. Tu sais… Si elle m'a ramené, c'était pour ouvrir la barrière. Sauf que… J'ai été direct avec elle. Il est hors de question que j'aide si tu n'es pas revenu avant.

– Et tu as trouvé des pistes ?

– On peut dire ça… » il eut un sourire en coin.

Il eut un silence pesant qui gêna les deux amis, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient parler de certaines choses ou non. Finalement, Chara se mit à rire… Un rire nerveux, jaune, amer. Flowey se tourna vers lui, un air étonné et curieux sur son visage. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il y avait des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« … Chara ?

– Tu sais 'Rei… Ce monde me fait chier. On m'utilise peu importe si je suis vivant ou mort. Je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir assez de magie pour ouvrir la barrière… Si ça se trouve… Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de voir la surface…

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles… ? demanda-t-il, choqué.

– Tu sais quoi ? Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Je délire complètement… »

Il s'essuya brutalement les yeux, les faisant rougir encore plus qu'avant et il se leva. Si Frisk remarquait sa disparition, il allait prendre cher… Il salua la fleur et quitta les lieux rapidement. Lorsqu'il retourna à la bibliothèque, la scientifique avait disparu et Napstablook n'était plus là. Il fronça des sourcils et alla voir dans le bâtiment, le monstre à l'accueil le regarda puis lui sourit et lui tendit un papier. Il le lut, surpris.

 _« Chara, je suis contente que tu ais ce mot. Napstablook et Mettaton se sont disputés et… Je veux les aidés. Ils sont des amis importants pour moi. J'aimerai que tu retournes au Laboratoire et que tu te reposes. Je serai de retour ce soir. Bisous, Frisk. »_

Chara ferma doucement les yeux, mit le papier dans sa poche et remercia la propriétaire de la bibliothèque. Il décida de faire une petite marche, voulant se changer les idées. Il devait trouver une solution à ce problème qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il grimaça, un sourire ironique sur le visage en repensant à sa situation actuelle.

« Je ne suis ni un humain ni un monstre… Haha… Un zombi… Ça m'apprendra à jouer avec la mort. »

Il glissa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille gauche et leva les yeux vers une grande porte ouverte. Celle menant aux Ruines… Chara resta un moment devant, hésitant. Il sentait que quelque chose manquait, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait y aller s'il voulait en être certain. Il avala difficilement sa salive et entra.

Les Ruines portaient bien leur nom, depuis que Toriel était revenue sur le trône, les lieux étaient complètement vides. Pas un monstre n'avait mis les pieds ici. La poussière le fit toussoté mais il continua. C'était étrange comment son corps réagissait alors qu'il était mort. Chara soupira et fixa le grand arbre en face de l'ancienne maison. Il posa une main sur cet arbre mort. Les feuilles continuaient de pousser mais elles s'effondraient automatiquement, formant un tapis rouge autour de lui.

« T'es un peu comme moi… Je me demande si c'est le Souterrain et la magie qui l'entoure qui nous donnent ce pouvoir. »

Il décida d'avancer et il traversa les Ruines sans vraiment savoir quoi chercher, mais il savait que lorsqu'il le verrait, il comprendrait. Après avoir atteint la dernière salle violine, il regarda la petite étoile étincelante. Il hésita. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas SAUVEGARDÉ et pourtant, il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire. Si quelque chose d'affreux l'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte, il devait être prêt, même si le RESET n'existait plus… Le CHARGEMENT des données peut-être…

 **« La curiosité de savoir ce qu'il y a après m'emplis de DÉTERMINATION. »**

 **Chara – LV1 – ?  
Ruines – Entrée**

Il sourit ironiquement en parlant à voix haute puis il se tourna vers la porte imposante et marcha vers elle. Il devait faire vite. Lorsqu'il l'a franchi, un air froid lui glaça le sang. Il inspira lentement, gardant le contrôle sur sa respiration et le stress montant. Il baissa sa main pour récupérer son couteau dans sa botte.

La salle où Frisk avait rencontré Flowey pour la première fois était vide. Il avança et traversa le grand portail. C'était démesuré la façon dont ces portes étaient faites. Il vit le lit de boutons d'or, dans l'état où Frisk l'avait laissé après l'avoir déterré. Il s'approcha et regarda son cercueil.

Un sourire amer s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était un endroit plutôt confortable au bout du compte. Il pouffa à cette pensée. Quelque chose attira son attention et il ouvrit en grand les yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à se former et il regarda l'objet au fond de ce lit éternel.

Un collier en forme de cœur…

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel collier… C'était le sien, celui qu'Asriel lui avait offert pour sceller leur amitié. Il détailla d'un peu plus près le cœur qui représentait en réalité une âme de monstre. Dessus était gravé « BFF » pour « Best Friend Forever ».

« Amis pour toujours… » murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il tomba subitement dans le trou, poussant un cri tellement fort qu'il se répercuta sur les murs tel un écho. Il sentit son corps percuter le fond de cette boite et cette dernière se ferma subitement sur lui. Il était coincé. Il tapa contre, cria à l'aide mais se dit que personne n'allait l'entendre. Chara ferma les yeux, se sentant vaincu.

Il prit le collier et le mit autour du cou, un poids sur son cœur s'en allant soudainement. Il se sentait mieux avec, plus en sécurité. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il se sentit enfin empli de DÉTERMINATION et il se concentra de nouveau, hurla tout en tapant brutalement contre la boîte.

Un cri retentit dans tout le Underground puis un silence lourd et pesant s'en suivit. Frisk sursauta et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'estomac noué, elle s'excusa auprès de Blooky et Mettaton puis elle s'empressa d'aller vers le son. Elle fut rapidement rattrapée par le robot qui la disputa. Elle n'était clairement pas en état pour courir et encore moins pour s'inquiéter. Il se tourna vers son cousin et lui demanda d'aller checker.

Napstablook acquiesça et s'empressa, tandis que Mettaton emmena la demoiselle chez sa mère. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à New Home, étant dans le Laboratoire à la base. Devant la maison blanche de la Reine, elle s'agitait dans tous les sens parlant au téléphone, tentant de gérer toutes les informations. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence des deux personnes et ils durent attirer son attention pour qu'elle se tourne vers Frisk, en panique.

« Frisk ! Ma chérie ! Sais-tu se qu'était ce bruit ? Dis-moi que oui…

– Je crains que non maman… Le cri semblait lointain, je dirai même qu'il viendrait des Ruines…

– Des Ruines… ? Mais cet endroit est vide et-… Ô Asgore ! jura-t-elle. Ce doit être un humain ! Un humain a dû tombé ! C'est déjà arrivé par le passé… Seulement… Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'on puisse entendre ce cri jusqu'ici !

– Les portes sont grandes ouvertes alors si, c'est possible. La grotte fait écho et les ondes de la voix se répercutent sur les parois… Enfin, c'est logique.

– O-oh… Très bien alors… Euhm… Et-

– Blooky est déjà parti voir ce qui se passait. Tout devrait bien se passer.

– Bien bien. Merci Mettaton. Frisk… Va te reposer. Tu dois être fatiguée. »

Elle tenta de protester mais Toriel fut claire. Le robot l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison blanche et la déposa sur le canapé devant le feu chaleureux. Seulement, au fond d'elle, Frisk voulait se précipiter vers l'origine du cri. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et espéra que l'humain n'avait rien de grave…

Chara se sentait faible, sans doute à cause du manque d'air, son corps en avait besoin pour se déplacer sans se blesser. Il sentait ses yeux se fermer doucement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit retentir. Il ouvrit en grand les yeux lorsque Napstablook apparut devant ses yeux, il sursauta. Le fantôme le regarda, intrigué et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

« Je… Je me suis enfermée dans mon cercueil… Est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher de l'aide ? S'il-te-plaît…

– Bi-bien sûr ! Je-je vais chercher la reine Toriel…

– Non ! Pas To- il avait déjà disparu. –riel… »

Il soupira et attendit le temps que sa mère rapplique pour le sauver. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rester éveillé mais la fatigue se faisait sentir. Il persista jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres l'emportent…

Frisk regardait son téléphone, inquiète, et Mettaton qui était reparti alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leur conversation. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. La reine s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et s'écarta pour laisser passer le fantôme. Ce dernier se tourna vers Frisk puis vers Toriel avec un air de panique sur le visage.

L'humaine réussit à le calmer et finalement, il prit une grande inspiration puis expliqua ce qui se passait. Toriel avait un air complètement perdu puis Frisk se figea. Sa mère ne devait pas apprendre la présence de Chara avant que les données soient correctes.

« Je peux avoir une explication… ? Frisk ? » la voix de Toriel résonna dans la pièce.

La scientifique leva les yeux vers sa mère, hésitante, puis posa les yeux sur son ami. Frisk se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle aurait voulu expliquer à Toriel avant qu'elle ne le sache. Elle détourna du regard et soupira, elle prit la parole.

« Il faut surtout aller prêter main forte à Chara. Il a peut-être des problèmes… Je… Je t'expliquerais tout ap-

– Non tu m'expliques ça maintenant. elle était sur son téléphone et composait un numéro. Laisse-moi contacter Undyne et on verra. »

Elle lui demanda d'aller cherche l'humain ce que le requin exécuta sans plus attendre avec la voix de Papyrus résonnant derrière. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et la regarda avec sérieux. Frisk sut alors qu'elle allait devoir tout lui expliquer…

Chara sentit une bouffée d'air entrer dans ses poumons et il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la vision embrumée. Il put discernée des formes humanoïdes se mouvoir devant lui et une voix stridente attira son attention. Il comprit alors que c'était Papyrus et sans doute Undyne. L'ex-leader de la garde royale le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers New Home sous les exigences de la reine. Chara referma les yeux, trop épuisé.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit, avec Frisk et Toriel à son chevet. Il se redressa, fronça des sourcils et cligna des yeux avant de prendre tous les éléments en compte. Il soupira et se tourna vers Frisk, un air désolé sur le visage. Tout était de sa faute si sa mère savait pour lui… Il avait gaffé. Frisk posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement pour le pardonner.

Il décida de s'adresser à sa mère mais les mots avaient des difficultés à sortir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Salutations… il se tourna vers elle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? … Maman…

– C'est… Vraiment toi ? »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras. Toriel murmura des mots de soulagements. Frisk regarda la scène avec un léger sourire, rassurée que sa mère ne le prenne pas mal. Cette dernière se sépara de son enfant et le regarda d'un peu plus près. Il avait d'horribles cernes sous les yeux, la peau pâle. Elle était inquiète…

« Frisk m'a tout expliquée… Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras une nouvelle fois ! Chara resta silencieux. J'aurais pu t'aider Frisk, pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas dit tes projets ?

– Tu m'as déjà aidée au moment où tu m'as parlée de la Grande Guerre. J'ai eu le déclic qui m'a permis de comprendre ce que je devais faire.

– V-vraiment ? »

Frisk acquiesça simplement. Elle se tourna vers Chara et lui sourit doucement. Ce dernier soupira puis se leva pour quitter les lieux, mais il fut retenu par sa mère. Il se tourna, haussant un sourcil, surpris.

« Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça… ? Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

– Désolé maman mais… J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire et je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi tant que je n'aurai pas réussi… Dans le pire des cas… Ne t'attends pas à me revoir. »

Il partit sur ces mots. Il fut un peu rude avec elle, mais c'était pour une bonne raison. Il n'arriverait pas à être heureux à ses côtés sans avoir ramené Asriel. Tout était de sa faute et il devait réparer ses erreurs. Il passa la porte mais s'arrêta quelques minutes, sous les yeux surpris de sa mère.

« Merci pour tout maman… Et je suis désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire à notre famille… Portes-toi bien… »

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Toriel fixa l'entrée, figée sur place. Elle s'assit sur le lit, pleurant. Frisk s'approcha doucement et voulu poser une main sur son épaule, mais elle recula. Elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Mais tu n'y es pour rien mon enfant… Tu n'as fait ces choses que pour nous aider… Tu es un membre de notre famille… Tu es un Dreemurr… »

Frisk retourna dans le salon, le visage sombre. Toriel ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Dreemurr… En même temps, c'était Toriel sa mère, pas Asgore… Mais le fait d'entendre ça lui fit un pincement au cœur alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Chara méritait cette appellation, il a vécu avec eux pendant un certain temps.

Chara marchait de manière précipitée, il voulait aller loin, très loin de la maison de Toriel. Il passa devant une porte à Waterfall. Il fronça des sourcils, tourna doucement la tête vers cette porte qui était incrustée dans le mur. Il s'y approcha, la curiosité le prenant. Chara posa la main sur la poignée, le cœur battant.

Il entra dans une pièce sombre, étouffante. Il semblait se trouver dans une autre dimension, une impression de déjà-vu. Là, au milieu de la pièce, se tenait un être, le dos courbé, son crâne craquelé ci et là. Il s'approcha de lui. Il le reconnaissait… Cette homme…

 **C'était Wingdings Gaster…**

Chara le fixa, hésitant. Est-ce qu'il allait l'attaquer ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait être pacifiste ? L'être leva le regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Son sourire s'étira ce qui fit reculer l'humain. Il pouvait le voir se mouvoir vers lui, voulant sans doute le regarder de plus près. Il parlait, dans sa langue bien à lui. Chara eût du mal à déchiffrer ses propos.

 _« Que viens-tu faire ici jeune humain Dreemurr… ? »_

« Professeur… Cela fait longtemps. »

 _« Cette humaine est très compétente… Réussir à te maintenir en vie alors que tu es mort… »_

Le visage de Chara s'assombrit, mais il se ressaisit, fermant les yeux et tentant de prendre les choses en main. Il rouvrit les paupières, DÉTERMINÉ. Il s'approcha de Gaster et sortit son carnet de note par la même occasion. Il le lui montra et chercha des réponses à ses questions.

« Professeur… J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez le fonctionnement d'une âme de monstre. »

 _« Tu veux ramener le prince monstre Dreemurr, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« Comment est-ce que- »

 _« Je vois et entends tout… »_

« Vous êtes vraiment incroyable Professeur… »

Gaster sourit hautainement. Il n'était, certes, plus que l'ombre de lui-même mais il ne restait pas moins le Scientific Royal le plus compétent de l'histoire du Souterrain. Il commença alors à lui expliquer certaines choses. Chara prit des notes et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui poser des questions. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un déclic apparut dans la tête de Chara.

Le Professeur sourit, ravit. Chara était un être brillant, il avait toujours fait preuve de curiosité et il apprenait vite. Il avait appris sa langue à une vitesse folle et savait la parler de son côté. Il lisait et s'instruisait par la même occasion. Il le vit se lever, se diriger vers la porte puis se retourna, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Ne voulez-vous pas revenir parmi nous ? »

 _« Non… Jeune humain Dreemurr… J'aime beaucoup la forme dans laquelle je suis… Je peux tout savoir… »_

« Vous êtes fou… » il sourit.

 _« Merci… »_

Chara ferma la porte derrière lui, soupirant légèrement. Il se dirigea vers les Ruines, là où il avait vu Flowey du coin de l'œil. Il savait que son frère le suivait partout. Arriver jusqu'à destination fut plutôt facile et il se dirigea vers le grand arbre mourant. Il s'assit et attendit. Il ne voulait pas surprendre Asriel en l'appelant, il voulait qu'il vienne par lui-même.

Il attendit pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'une fleur sortit du sol derrière lui. Il sourit doucement lorsqu'il l'entendit. Il ne bougeait pas, il se contenta de laisser Flowey l'interpeler.

« Chara… ? »

L'humain se tourna brusquement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva et sortit de sa poche, sa craie et commença à tracer au sol le pentacle qui allait l'aider. La fleur le regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension. Il le voyait faire mais il ne savait pas à quoi cela aller lui servir. Une fois fini, il demanda à Flowey d'aller en son centre, il s'exécuta sans broncher. Chara prit une grande inspiration et expliqua à son frère ce qu'il allait faire.

Il devait faire grandir l'âme de son frère qui avait fusionnée avec la sienne et peut-être l'âme de son être vivant. Il devait être bref et concis, ne voulant pas trop perdre son frère dans une explication grotesque et incompréhensible. Il allait droit au but.

« Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas faire grossir une âme que je n'ai pas ?

– Mais Asriel- il sentit le regard noir de la fleur. Euhm… Flowey… Si tu es vivant, c'est parce que tu as une âme… En l'occurrence, tu en as deux.

– Quoi ?

– La fleur que tu es… C'est une fleur de la surface… De mon monde. Là-haut, tout a une « âme ». Tu as l'âme d'une fleur et l'âme nous représentant. C'est pour cela que tu as pu garder tes souvenirs et que tu as pu contrôler les lignes temporelles !

– Donc… Juste en faisant grandir notre âme fusionnée, je pourrais revenir ?

– C'est une âme de monstre et d'humain… Donc oui, tu reviendras. »

Le visage de Flowey s'illumina, mais toutefois, du côté de Chara, l'enthousiasme n'était pas à son comble. Si Gaster ne s'était pas trompé, il y arriverait. Après tout… C'est lui qui avait créer Flowey, il savait de quoi il était fait. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se concentra.

 **« Petit tu es, grand tu seras,  
Manifestes-toi.  
Petit tu es, grand tu seras,  
Ramènes le moi. »**

Il répéta encore et encore les phrases jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient efficaces. Une lumière éblouit le lieu, l'aveuglant à moitié. Lorsqu'il put voir de nouveau, il leva les yeux vers une ombre de sa taille. Il s'approcha d'un peu plus près, hésitant.

Là, se tenait son frère, bien vivant, se tenant droit et s'examinant. Il commença à sourire et leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Il l'enlaça subitement, le prenant de court. Chara rigola légèrement puis à gorge déployée, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux. Le rire des deux enfants résonna dans la pièce.

« Asriel… Je suis tellement heureux de te voir vivant…

– Chara… Merci… Merci beaucoup… »

L'humain sentit une lourde fatigue l'envahir. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Son frère tenta de le maintenir éveillé mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il le vit s'effondrer, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Asriel essaya de le soulever et de l'emmener dans l'ancienne maison de Toriel où il l'allongea sur un lit. Il veilla sur lui pendant ce temps.

Mais derrière eux, ils laissèrent une fleur. Un bouton d'or exactement… Elle était d'une forme disproportionnée, trop grande, et semblant subsister dans un lieu fané. Elle resta là, égaillant l'endroit et tenant compagnie à cet arbre mourant.

Chara ouvrit les yeux, légèrement éblouit par la lumière. Il remarqua quelque chose à sa droite. Une fourrure blanche, la tête entre les bras, dormant sans aucun doute. Il eut un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et décida de vérifier une chose sur son frère.

Il inspira un grand coup et fixa la chèvre humanoïde pour finalement afficher l'écran de combat. Il fit ACT CHECK et regarda d'un peu plus près l'âme. Le cœur était à l'envers, un contour rouge et un remplissage blanc. C'était comme si son âme s'était transformée en réceptacle, contenant l'âme de monstre. Il sourit doucement et quitta le combat.

Il avait réussi… Mais à quel prix ?

Chara se sentait faible, fatigué. Il ne savait pas si ce sort lui avait drainé toute son énergie ou si c'était juste un coup de barre… Il tenta de se lever mais se résigna. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, réveillant son frère par la même occasion.

« Chara… ? Tu es réveillé… Comment te sens-tu ?

– Fatigué… Il serait peut-être préférable d'aller à Hotland… Aller dans le véritable laboratoire nous permettra d'être en sécurité et tranquille. »

Il venait à peine de finir sa phrase que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la maison. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la porte, légèrement effrayé. Chara n'était pas en état de se battre et Asriel devait être faible… Ils étaient coincés…

La porte s'ouvrit et alors que le stress était à son comble, la pression relâcha d'un coup en comprenant qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement. Il s'était arrêté de manière nonchalante, les mains dans les poches de son gilet, l'air lasse.

« Hey gamin. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

– Sans… ? Je te retourne la question.

– J'ai appris que la reine t'avait vu. On avait dit quoi ?

– Que je ne devais pas me manifester avant qu'on ne soit sûr… Mais un humain est tombé ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser crevé parce que je ne savais pas comment le soigner. Et puis… Frisk était chez maman…

– Le monstre à côté de toi… C'est le prince n'est-ce pas ? »

Asriel se leva, l'air sérieux et se courba par politesse. Il se redressa et afficha un sourire calme et serein. Chara ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

« Enchanté Sans. Sans le Squelette j'imagine. C'est un plaisir.

– Eh bien, vous êtes bien polie pour un prince qui a essayé de tuer tout le monde. »

Les deux autres se figèrent sur place. Ils regardèrent Sans avec un air étonné, non… Horrifié. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment il savait tout cela. Le squelette sourit simplement fermant doucement son œil droit. Le regard de Chara s'assombrit et il fixa durement le petit ami de sa sauveuse.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Sa voix surpris son frère qui se tourna vers lui. Il connaissait Chara et Sans venait de franchir une ligne invisible… Il semblait énervé… Non, agacé. Il semblait même détaillé tout ce qui les entourait. Une échappatoire, une arme… Il fit glisser doucement sa main sous la couverture, tentant d'atteindre sa botte où se trouvait son couteau.

« Oh… Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que j'ai quelques petits tours de passe-passe.

– J'ai dit comment ! insista-t-il.

– Calmes-toi gamin, on ne voudrait pas rendre triste la petite scientifique n'est-ce pas ? Alors range le couteau que tu as dans ta main et détends-toi. Chara le fixa haineusement et Sans soupira. OK… Mais tu sais… Je préfèrerais que tu devines par toi-même… »

Chara fronça les sourcils tout en se concentrant sur les éléments qu'il savait sur Sans. Il semblait se souvenir des lignes temporelles. Il y avait aussi son pouvoir de téléportation… L'humain ouvrit en grand les yeux. Il réalisait enfin le secret derrière Sans. Il esquissa un sourire mesquin et fixa son professeur en magie.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses faire ça.

– Oh tu sais… C'est mon petit tour de magie. »

Chara rigola jaune et essaya de se lever pour la énième fois sous les yeux perdus de son frère. Il se dirigea vers Sans et demanda à Asriel de le suivre. Il s'exécuta même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment. Chara posa une main sur l'épaule du squelette tout en tenant la patte de l'autre monstre. Ils furent directement téléportés vers le véritable laboratoire.

« Je vais chercher Frisk. Vous, vous restez là sagement. N'est-ce pas Chara ?

– Oui… » répondit-il agacé.

Il disparut comme il était venu. Asriel tourna le regard vers Chara qui regardait dans le vide. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, surpris et le questionna du regard.

« C'est quoi le secret de ce _sac poubelle souriant_ ?

– Oh ! Ça ? Je te laisse comprendre mon petit Asriel.

– Arg- ! S'il-te-plaît Chara !

– Non ! » déclara-t-il avec le sourire.

Asriel insista mais l'humain ne lâchait aucune information. Il râla et s'écroula sur l'un des lits du véritable laboratoire. Il soupira bruyamment puis posa son regard sur l'être à ses côtés. Il sourit doucement. Le monstre se redressa puis l'enlaça, heureux d'être de nouveau parmi eux. Chara fut surpris dans un premier temps puis, s'adoucit et répondit à l'étreinte. Il sourit à son tour.

D'un coup, le bruit d'apparition de Sans se fit entendre et des bruits de talons percutants le sol retentirent. Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers la demoiselle qui fixait les deux êtres devant elle. Frisk s'approcha et posa doucement une main sur le dos de Chara. Elle étira ses lèvres vers le haut.

« Enchantée Asriel, je suis contente de te voir sous ta véritable forme.

– Frisk… dit-il hésitant. Salut…

– elle reporta son attention sur Chara. Comment te sens-tu ? Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

– Euhm… Si j'ai un peu sommeil… avoua-t-il.

– Ne force pas… Je…

– Je sais. Puisqu'Asriel est de retour parmi nous, je tiendrai ma promesse.

– Non ! Je… Je m'en fiche… Enfin… Non ! Mais… Je tiens à toi avant tout. »

Chara la regarda, déconcerté. Il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait qu'en tant que clef de sortie. Il rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux. Asriel fixa son semblable, un sourire narquois sur ses babines mais il s'effaça rapidement lorsque Frisk s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– J'aimerais t'examiner si ça ne te dérange pas. Ce serait un moyen d'être sûr que tu ailles bien physiquement.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour son âme je l'ai vérifié.

– Hein ? il se tourna vers lui. Quand ?!

– Quand tu dormais pauvre nouille. Je voulais être sûr que tu sois bonne santé. »

Frisk vérifia quand même le tout, pour être sûre et certifier son examen. Elle sourit doucement à Asriel et acquiesça de la tête pour confirmer les dires de Chara. Elle se tourna vers Sans, marcha vers lui et commença à discuter de plusieurs choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre. L'autre humain fixa la demoiselle, un poids au cœur s'évanouissant.

Asriel donna un coup de coude à son semblable pour attirer son attention et ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Le monstre afficha un air limite dégoûté et amusé.

« Frisk ? Sérieusement ? chuchota-t-il.

– Q-quoi ?! murmura Chara, rougissant.

– Mais mince, Chara, cette fille est super chiante !

– il le fusilla du regard puis détourna les yeux. De toute façon, ça ne risque pas d'arriver… Elle a vingt-cinq ans et a un petit ami…

– Hey… il posa une patte sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter. Elle n'est pas pour toi…

– Tais-toi Asriel… Je ne veux pas en entendre parler… J'ai déjà fait une croix dessus. »

Le monstre se tut, ne voulant pas blesser un membre de sa famille. D'un coup, Frisk se tourna vers eux deux et leur sourit, semblant être heureuse. Elle se posta devant eux, les poings sur les hanches et déclara d'une vive voix :

« Bon ! Il est temps d'aller voir Goat Mom ! »

Ils la fixèrent, étonnés. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient prêts pour aller voir leur mère. Ils se sentaient bizarres… Sans doute dû au stress, de la peur. Chara baissa la tête, prit une grande inspiration puis prit la patte d'Asriel. Il leva les yeux vers lui, un air rassurant sur le visage.

« Allons-y ensemble. On pourra enfin rentrer à la maison. On sera enfin… Ensemble… »

L'expression du monstre s'illumina et il sourit, excité, acquiesça et se leva. Chara le suivit calmement. Il n'était pas aussi motivé que son frère… Après tout, il avait à moitié déchiré le cœur de sa mère… Non, il avait détruit sa famille…

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la maison blanche de New Home. Asriel se dépêchait, tirant Chara par la main et se trouvant devant lui. Plus ils approchaient et plus le cœur de l'humain se serrait. Il avait peur, il redoutait le pire. Il devait se reprendre mais le stress montait en lui.

C'est finalement devant la maison que son cœur s'arrêta, même si c'était déjà le cas. Il se figea, incapable de bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était terrorisé. Il fit un pas en arrière, voulant rebrousser chemin, mais l'emprise d'Asriel sur sa main l'en empêcha. Son frère se tourna vers lui, surpris et le questionna du regard.

Il put découvrir la peur se dessiner sur le visage de son semblable. Chara avait les yeux écarquillés, haletait bruyamment, tremblait. Il n'avait pourtant pas agi de la sorte les autres fois où il avait essayé de venir ici…

Asriel le prit par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il devait agir et vite. Il ne voulait pas voir son semblable plonger dans les ténèbres. Il savait pourquoi il avait peur, il ressentait la même chose, mais il devait apprendre à reconnaître ses erreurs.

« Chara, reprends-toi. Il faut que tu assumes tes fautes et avances malgré tout. Je sais que c'est dur, j'ai tué maman et papa plus que ce que tu ne le crois, mais j'y vais malgré tout.

– 'Rei… »

Il leva les yeux vers son frère, légèrement ému. Il soupira et sourit tristement. Asriel avait raison, il devait aller de l'avant. Il avait réussi à réparer ses erreurs du passé et à ramener son frère, même si plus rien ne serait comme avant…

Frisk regarda les deux jeunes se motiver mutuellement. Elle eût un sourire attendrit puis se tourna vers Sans. Elle l'enlaça subitement, le prenant de court et commença fourrer sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il rougit légèrement, et la regarda, haussant son arcade sourcilière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse ? Un problème ?

– Non, j'avais juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras. elle fit une pause et reprit. Je suis heureuse que Chara et Asriel soient de retour.

– Même si le gamin nous a filé du fil à retordre, je dois dire que voir le prince et son meilleur ami ensemble me fait plaisir.

– N'est-ce pas ! »

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents puis remarqua les deux enfants se diriger vers la porte main dans la main. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de toquer. L'angoisse monta alors que Toriel prenait un temps monstre à ouvrir la porte. Finalement, la poignée descendit et la figure de la reine apparut dans l'encadrement.

Le monstre se figea littéralement en voyant ce qui était devant elle. Elle tremblait fortement et s'agenouilla. Ils s'apprêtaient à dire quelque chose lorsqu'ils remarquèrent des larmes couler de ses yeux mais ils furent coupés par une soudaine embrassade.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Ô Asgore… Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! Je ne sais pas qui remercier mais… Merci ! Merci de m'avoir rendu mes enfants ! »

Asriel se mit rapidement à pleurer, étant un pleurnichard comme le disait si bien Chara. Il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa mère et versa ses larmes dans le cou de cette dernière. Chara resta là, choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Il pensait qu'elle allait le disputer pour ses erreurs comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise.

Il s'agrippa à sa robe, tremblant, puis une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Il se retenait de pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'y parvenait pas. Il resserra fortement l'embrasse et pleura à son tour.

Frisk regardait la scène, émue. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment adorable de réunion. Il ne manquait qu'une personne à l'appel… Elle regarda le sol, l'air sombre, montant sa main sur son bras et se le maintenant, inconfortable. La scientifique contourna Sans et sortit des lieux pour aller broyer du noir, mais elle fut interpelée par quelqu'un.

Elle sursauta et se tourna. Chara se tenait droit et souriant, malgré les larmes dévalant sur ses joues, avec une main tendue vers elle. Toriel la regardait avec un de ses sourires réconfortant tandis qu'Asriel semblait bouder. Il ne devait pas trop l'aimer…

« Viens avec nous Frisk… Tu fais partie de notre famille. » déclara Chara.

Elle s'approcha, hésitante, puis prit la main de son semblable. Il sourit chaleureusement alors qu'un nouveau câlin se forma avec Frisk. Malgré son apparence d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'années, Chara était beaucoup plus vieux que ça… Il était mature et connaissait beaucoup de choses sur la vie, avoir expérimenter la mort en faisait partie. Frisk ferma doucement les yeux et savoura l'embrassade.

« Frisk… Chara… Asriel… Mes enfants… Je vous aime. » déclara Toriel, heureuse d'avoir sa famille réunie.

Les jours passèrent, Chara et Frisk se trouvait sur un grand terrain, à Hotland, en débardeur et short. Deux cercles magiques étaient dessinés au sol où était placé respectivement les deux humains. Sans était sur une chaise, buvant une bouteille de ketchup et les regardant faire.

Ils étaient en sueur, haletant, même si l'ancien esprit n'avait pas besoin de tout cela, il ressentait l'envie. Il avait ses cheveux en mini queue de cheval haute, alors que Frisk avait un chignon. Soudain, une attaque lui vint de face et elle la bloqua avec un bouclier. Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent doucement.

« PAUSE ! cria d'un coup Frisk, levant les bras dans les airs.

– Ouais, t'as raison, j'en peux plus.

– Surtout qu'il ne faut pas que tu consommes de trop ton énergie magique.

– Oui maman~ » déclara-t-il sur un air moqueur.

Elle pesta légèrement mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et ouvrit une glacière reliée à un générateur pour garder les bouteilles au frais. Il faisait tellement chaud à Hotland que l'eau s'évaporait automatiquement, alors la glacière faisait office de réfrigérateur. Elle balança une des bouteilles à Chara qui l'attrapa au vol et prit une grosse gorgée tandis que Frisk en fit de même.

« Mais pourquoi suis-je obligé de boire Frisk ? Si je suis mort-

– Ton corps à besoin de rester… elle hésita. Comment dire… Stable ? C'est peut-être le terme.

– Oui mais l'eau atterrit directement dans mon estomac et ne bouge plus.

– Ta magie est utilisée constamment pour faire bouger ton corps, nous sommes d'accord. Chara hocha la tête. Alors tu dois savoir que la magie est utilisée pour s'occuper de ton corps.

– Moui… il ne semblait pas convaincu. Que va-t-il m'arrivé lorsque je n'aurais plus de magie en moi ?

– Je… »

Elle le regarda, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Frisk baissa la tête puis la releva pour lui expliquer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sourit tristement.

« Je ne sais pas Chara… Un humain perdant sa magie, ne pourrait tout simplement plus la pratiquer, mais… Tu es mort alors, je suppose que ton âme va disparaître ou du moins tu ne pourras plus bouger le corps.

– Je vois… il soupira mais se reprit. Bon ! On y retourne ?

– Les enfants ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour apercevoir Toriel avec un panier dans les mains, accompagnée d'Asriel. Ce dernier fusilla Sans du regard et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de lui alors que l'autre monstre dormait sur la chaise. Chara soupira d'exaspération devant la réaction de son frère.

« C'était quoi ça ? lui demanda-t-il directement.

– Quoi ça ? il haussa un sourcil.

– Ce regard noir.

– Oh… Bah je n'ai jamais aimé Sans, tu le sais bien.

– Petite tête. il lui mit une pichenette sur le front. Dis-toi qu'il est le petit copain de notre sœur donc, notre beau-frère.

– Bah je n'aime pas cette idée.

– Tu es stupide. soupira Chara.

– De quoi vous parlez ? s'immisça soudainement Frisk, tout sourire.

– De rien ! s'empressa de dire Asriel.

– De ton copain. déclara Chara avec un sourire au coin.

– Chara ! »

Asriel avait les sourcils froncés et pesta contre son semblable alors que Frisk rigolait devant leurs gamineries. Toriel avait étendu une nappe de piquenique et avait installé ce qu'il fallait tout en discutant avec le squelette qui s'était enfin réveillé.

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble et discutèrent dans la bonne humeur. Ils mangèrent les succulents plats de la reine qui souriait fièrement. Elle arrivait à avoir un peu de temps malgré son devoir de souveraine du Souterrain.

« C'était délicieux ! s'écria Frisk, tout sourire.

– Merci mon enfant. rigola Toriel.

– Bon ! On s'y remet ? »

Chara se leva et semblait DÉTERMINÉ pour continuer l'entraînement. Il ajusta sa queue de cheval et se plaça dans un des cercles magiques. Frisk sourit, joueuse, et se leva à son tour. Elle détacha ses cheveux pour les refaire en chignon. Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda Chara avec un air de défis.

Ils prirent une grande inspiration et se fixèrent, attendant l'autre pour faire le premier mouvement. Chara fut le premier à bouger. Il se positionna et invoqua son couteau favori. Frisk se prépara et en invoqua un à son tour.

Le sourire au coin, Chara jouait avec l'arme et la lança directement vers sa partenaire qui l'évita rapidement. Durant cet instant d'inattention, il en fit apparaître un autre et il se précipita vers elle. Le son de leur couteau résonna dans Hotland.

Frisk semblait confiante et semblait DÉTERMINÉE de gagner ce combat. Durant ce mouvement, Chara se retrouva dans le cercle magique de Frisk qui sauta hors de celui-ci. Elle croisa ses poignets devant elle et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« **Barrière formes-toi et emprisonne-le !** »

Une sphère bloqua Chara dans le cercle magique. Il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit dessus, seule sa propriétaire le pouvait. Il soupira, posa une main sur la paroi et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il était trop loin de son cercle et il était impossible de faire un sort sans.

« OK t'as gagné.

– Ouais ! »

Elle annula le sort et fit une petite dance de la joie. Toriel applaudit tandis qu'Asriel fixait Chara, étonné. Ce dernier se leva et se posta rapidement devant lui. Il semblait à la fois énervé et déçu.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissée gagner ? Tu avais encore de la ressource, cette barrière était facile à briser.

– Chara secoua la tête. Nan j'étais trop loin de mon cercle, je n'aurais pas pu faire un sort.

– Tu l'as bien senti fragile n'est-ce pas au moment où tu as posé ta main, non ? Tu aurais pu la casser en donnant un coup de poing dedans. »

Chara resta silencieux et haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Asriel soupira d'exaspération et le regarda aller boire. Il se rapprocha de Frisk et la regarda, désespéré. Il ne comprenait pas l'humaine, elle était bizarre.

« Frisk. Vous pensez être suffisamment entraîné pour briser la barrière ? »

Il voulait surtout savoir comment était-elle puissante. Elle prit un certain temps avant de répondre. Elle n'était pas trop sûre à propos de ses capacités mais elle savait que Chara était puissant, il l'avait ramené après tout. Elle sourit doucement au prince et posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous pourrions la briser dans les jours à venir. Je veux préserver Chara au maximum parce que le sort que nous allons utiliser sera très puissant et demandera beaucoup de ressources. elle soupira. Le problème, c'est le sort en lui-même. J'ai peur qu'il ne suffise pas. »

Asriel réfléchit puis se dirigea entre les deux cercles. Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de ressentir les pouvoirs qu'il avait en lui. Il avait une âme à la fois humaine et monstre, il devrait y arriver, il y arrivera. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient noirs avec les pupilles blanches. Des marques noires se formèrent sur ses joues et des cornes sortirent sur le haut de son crâne.

Tout le monde fut pris de court et ils reculèrent devant cette masse d'énergie. Asriel était puissant devant son apparence innocente. Il prit le temps de regrouper sa magie au creux de ses paumes. Une lumière aveugla toutes les personnes présentent sur place et lorsqu'elle se ternie, une barrière entourait le prince.

« Vous devez me libérer de là. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous ne pourrez pas briser la barrière qui nous empêche de sortir. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir. »

Il s'assit en tailleur et attendit. Frisk et Chara se regardèrent, surpris puis hochèrent la tête, relevant le défi. Ils s'approchèrent et tentèrent de toucher la barrière mais une force repoussa le mouvement soudainement.

« J'ai oublié de préciser, elle retourne les forces physiques. Seule la magie peut l'endommager.

– Bien joué 'Rei… C'est un sacré défi que tu nous donnes là.

– Je veux juste sortir de ce trou à rat. » déclara-t-il froidement.

Chara sourit, sachant pertinemment à quoi il pensait. Il se plaça sur son cercle alors que Frisk en faisait de même. Ils prirent une grande inspiration et essayèrent plusieurs sorts. Encore et encore.

Quelques heures plus tard, Frisk s'écroula au sol, incapable de bouger. Elle tremblait fortement. Elle leva les yeux sur Chara qui réessayait un sort sur la barrière mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Ce dernier zieuta vers elle et lui sourit doucement.

« Peux-tu faire encore un sort ou tu n'en peux plus ?

– Encore un… » murmura-t-elle tout en levant le pouce vers le haut.

Elle se redressa doucement et mit la main droite devant elle. Sur un signe de tête, ils employèrent avec force un dernier sort. Rien n'était visible, juste le son de leur voix indiquait qu'ils exerçaient leurs pouvoirs.

Soudain, la barrière craquela, étonnant tout le monde. Chara sourit et y mit un peu plus du sien. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue contrairement à Frisk et ses pouvoirs étaient beaucoup plus puissants que les siens. Il fronça des sourcils et ses yeux luirent d'un rouge rubis encore plus brillant qu'auparavant.

La barrière se brisa enfin, laissant tout le monde avec un grand sourire. Frisk sourit faiblement et s'écroula, rattrapée par Sans. Il se tourna vers la reine et lui indiqua qu'il allait la ramener au laboratoire pour qu'elle se repose. Elle hocha la tête et il disparut.

Asriel se leva et s'approcha de son semblable qui alla boire un coup. Il plaça une main sur son épaule qui attira son attention. Il lui sourit doucement et vit le regard désapprobateur de son frère.

« Qui y a-t-il p'tit prince ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

– N'utilises pas ta magie comme ça Chara.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Frisk n'a presque rien fait ! Elle est trop faible et-

– Tu te trompes 'Rei, si elle n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas pu briser cette barrière que tu as créée. Elle a ajouté le peu de pouvoir qui me manquait.

– Je ne comprends pas comme tu fais pour l'apprécier Chara.

– Elle m'a ramené à la vie Asriel. Tu vas devoir accepter qu'elle soit là et qu'elle est notre sauveuse. Elle est humaine je te rappelle.

– Mais tu l'es aussi !

– Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça. J'ai développé mes pouvoirs dans le void, après ma mort. J'ai juste appris à utiliser ma magie.

– On sait tous les deux que ce que tu dis est faux. »

Chara esquissa un sourire ironique et commença à ranger leurs affaires. Il ne répondit pas à son frère parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison, Frisk était faible, mais il ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Il avait réussi à avoir de si grand pouvoir parce qu'il était mort. Ce corps ne l'empêchait pas à utiliser sa magie à volonté.

Seulement, plus il utilisait ce pouvoir et plus il se sentait se perdre. Il savait qu'il devait préserver ses pouvoirs pour briser la barrière. Il ferma doucement les yeux comme pour se reposer puis il reprit rapidement ce qu'il faisait. Il devait retourner auprès de Frisk pour savoir si elle allait mieux.

Le soir, il se retrouva au chevet de la demoiselle qui mangeait ce que Toriel lui avait préparée. Elle dégustait le plat alors que Chara lisait tranquillement. Il tournait doucement les pages lorsque la voix de Frisk résonnait dans la pièce. Il la regarda lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Penses-tu être capable de briser la barrière vendredi ?

– C'est dans deux jours, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu rapide ? Tu as besoin de récupérer miss.

– Je n'en doute pas mais… elle se tourna vers lui, un triste sourire sur le visage. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… J'ai l'impression que si on ne se dépêche pas, tu ne pourras pas voir un lever de soleil…

– Oh… »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, « Oh ». Il avait ce sentiment aussi mais il l'avait laissé de côté parce qu'il savait que ça aller arriver. Chara ferma doucement les yeux et retourna sur son livre ce qui perturba Frisk. Elle le regarda, frustrée. C'était comme-ci ça ne le touchait pas.

« Ne t'occupes pas de moi, nous allons briser cette barrière dans les prochains jours et nous verrons ce qui m'arrivera après. »

Elle voulut protester mais il se leva, déclarant qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Frisk su qu'il avait dit ça pour esquiver une dispute, il n'avait plus ce genre de besoin. Elle soupira et prit en compte son avis. Ils s'occuperont de lui après tout ça.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement, trop rapide au goût de Chara qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans cette pièce énorme. Ils tracèrent les traits sur le sol, préparant les cercles magiques. Ils étaient beaucoup plus différents des deux qu'ils ont utilisés durant leurs exercices.

Ils y en avaient juste devant la barrière et deux étaient au milieu de la pièce. Ils étaient tous liés pour avoir un plus grand impact sur ce mur invisible. Ils se positionnèrent correctement et débutèrent ce rituel qui allait sans aucun doute leur prendre du temps… Beaucoup de temps…

« Je n'y arrive pas… Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! On a travaillé si dur dessus ! »

Frisk baissa le bras, une larme dévalant sur sa joue. Son sort n'était pas assez puissant… Elle était… Trop faible… Elle grimaça, énervée contre elle-même. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer là. Elle était allée si loin pour les libérer… Chara la regarda, déçu lui aussi… Il baissa les yeux, se décourageant à son tour. Eux, pourtant si DÉTERMINÉs, baissaient les bras. Soudain, quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête de l'humain. Il se souvint des paroles de Sans :

 _« Ce gosse a tellement de pouvoir qu'il pourrait nous anéantir… Non, anéantir le monde entier si c'était son souhait… »_

S'il pouvait tout détruire… Alors cette barrière était une partie de rigolade… Seulement… Il regarda sa main gauche, hésitant… Avoir ramené Asriel lui avait coûté beaucoup trop de magie. Ce sort sera sans doute son dernier sort mais…

« Savoir qu'il y a un moyen de sauver les monstres du Souterrain m'emplies de DÉTERMINATION. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il était doué pour une chose… Le sacrifice…

Il s'avança et se mit juste devant Frisk. Il positionna une main devant lui, l'étonnant. Chara ne voulait pas la voir pleurer… Il voulait la voir sourire, être heureuse… Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et commença à murmurer la formule magique :

 **« Barrière bloquant le chemin,  
Libère la voie vers le lendemain.  
Barrière arrêtant notre route,  
Brise toi et ouvre l'allée qu'on redoute. »**

Il la répéta encore et encore, puis, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière du soleil baignait la salle blanche, l'éblouissant légèrement et le cercle magique aveugla Frisk. Les murs se craquelèrent soudainement, ça marchait. Il fronça les sourcils, récitant une nouvelle fois la formule. Jusque-là silencieuse, Frisk porta une main vers l'humain.

« Chara… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a bien vu que ça ne marchait pas…

– Tu te trompes Frisk. Ça fonctionne ! »

Chara sentait son corps se faire absorber, son énergie se drainer. Il commençait à fatiguer mais il devait continuer. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur rubis brillant devant la lumière émanant du cercle magique. Le craquèlement attira l'attention de Frisk et hésita à ouvrir les paupières, éblouies par la lumière. Elle s'exécuta, seulement ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle put discerner le son d'un objet se brisant.

 **La barrière avait cédé.**

La forme de Chara devant elle s'évanouir et elle tourna les yeux vers lui pour le voir à genou, la tête baissée. Elle s'accroupie, paniquant. Elle l'appela et voulu déposer une main sur son épaule mais elle passa au travers. Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée… Terrorisée…

« Non… Non non non non ! Non ! Chara ! Ne me dis pas que-

– Je suis désolé Frisk. il semblait difficile pour lui de parler. Mais on a réussi… Tout le monde est libre maintenant…

– Comment ?! Comment est-ce possible que tu sois dans cet état ?!

– J'ai usé de beaucoup trop de magie… C'est tout.

– Mais- Je t'ai suivi ! J'étais sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes !

– Il faut croire que tes analyses étaient fausses…

– Je ne peux pas m'être trompée ! Chara !

– Désolé…

– Frisk ? Chara ? »

L'humaine se tourna immédiatement vers la voix légèrement aiguë se trouvant dans l'encadrement de la grande porte. C'était Asriel, les yeux pétillants en voyant la salle enfin sombre, une lumière chaude les éclairant. Il s'approcha alors que Frisk avait toujours son expression de panique.

« Vous avez réussi ? C'est fantastique ! Je vais vite prévenir mam-

– Non ! cria soudainement Chara. Pas tout de suite…

– Chara… ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je… Pourquoi Frisk pleure-t-elle ? »

L'humaine s'empressa de passer ses doigts sur sa joue pour remarquer des larmes couler. Ils restèrent silencieux. Asriel commença à sentir ses yeux lui piquer, il fit un pas de plus mais la voix de Chara résonna de nouveau, cassant l'atmosphère lourde.

« Il faut que tu partes Asriel…

– Chara… Que t'arrive-t-il ?

– Maman doit se demander où tu es… il faisait la sourde oreille.

– Non ! Chara-

– Pars d'ici ! le coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas te voir !

– Pourquoi es-tu si méchant soudainement ?! se braqua Asriel.

– il se leva d'un coup mais resta dos à son frère. Tu m'énerves à être aussi entêté ! Je t'ai dit de dégager de là ! Tu es lourd à la fin ! »

Il eût un silence pesant et oppressant. Asriel recula d'un pas, lança un regard noir à Chara et quitta la pièce en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Il en voulait à son meilleur ami de l'avoir traité ainsi… Frisk fixait la sortie, un air attristé sur le visage puis se tourna vers l'autre humain.

« Pourquoi avoir agis comme un aîné sans-cœur ? »

Frisk avait tout vu. Du point de vue d'Asriel, Chara était de dos et seuls ses mots avaient eu une signification, mais elle avait bien vu son expression. Son visage était empli de regrets, de douleurs. Chara pleurait. Il n'aimait pas être rude envers son frère, Asriel ne méritait pas ça. Seulement, il avait compris que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne le voit pas… Mourir… Elle le vit fermer doucement les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne vas pas prévenir ton petit ami de notre exploit ?

– Tu veux dire **ton** exploit… Et toi ? demanda-t-elle directement.

– J'ai besoin d'être seul…

– Je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi.

– Si tu peux. Marche vers la grande porte et traverse-la. C'est aussi simple que bonjour.

– Pour que je revienne après et qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de toi ?

– Peut-être…

– Arrêtes tes idioties ! Je ne te laisserai pas seul ! »

Elle voulut le toucher, mais sa main le traversa une nouvelle fois. Frisk se mordit la lèvre inférieure, énervée contre elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tentant de garder son calme. Elle devait le sauver… Elle devait l'aider. La scientifique ferma les yeux, respirant doucement. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant une solution face à ce dilemme.

Soudain, une idée germa dans un coin de sa tête. Chara était encore au centre du cercle et ne semblait pas vraiment apte à pouvoir bouger. Elle recula de quelques pas puis positionna ses mains devant elle. Elle inspira un grand coup et déclara vivement :

 **« Barrière forme-toi et emprisonne-le ! »**

Ni une ni deux, un mur invisible encercla Chara, l'emprisonnant dans une sorte de bulle. Il sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers Frisk, les sourcils froncés. Il posa une main sur la paroi et était complètement bloqué, emprisonné. Elle espérait ralentir sa disparition en gardant son essence magique à l'intérieur de la barrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais. Laisses-moi seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

– Au contraire Chara, c'est le moment le plus important pour te venir en aide.

– Tu perds ton temps. répondit-il sèchement.

– Je m'en fiche. Que je le perde ou non, si c'est pour toi, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi… Tu es comme un membre de ma famille. »

Chara sourit amèrement. Il fixa le sol à la fois énervé et envieux… Envieux de Sans… Il ferma doucement les yeux et tenta de penser à quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose qui pourrait le pousser à aller de l'avant. Seulement, il devait le dire… Il devait le lui dire…

« Frisk… elle leva le regard vers lui. Je… Je t'aime. »

Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Alors qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, l'essence magique de Chara disparaissait peu à peu, emportant son corps avec lui. Elle put l'entendre rire jaune.

« Je t'aime d'un amour platonique… Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je veux te voir heureuse… Avec… Sans… Et… Merde… Je me sens si faible… »

Sa respiration était saccadée, sa vision se floutait. Il allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre. N'écoutant plus ce qu'il disait, Frisk s'empressa d'essayer un sort ou deux, mais aucun ne furent efficace… Elle cogna son poing brutalement contre la paroi de la barrière qu'elle avait créée et essaya de réfléchir. La scientifique respira doucement puis se concentra de nouveau.

Elle commença à citer des paroles sur le transfert d'énergie. Chara ne prenait plus trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop fatigué pour en trouver la force. Il s'allongea lentement sur le sol froid mais pourtant si chaud, illuminé par le cercle et les rayons du soleil couchant. Il avait même arrêté de respirer, n'en ayant pas vraiment l'utilité…

Frisk espérait fortement que le sort fonctionnerait, il devait faire effet. Elle répéta encore une fois la formule et d'un coup, la lumière se ternie et ils ne furent qu'illuminés par le soleil. Elle était choquée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction… Elle s'agenouilla, faisant disparaître la barrière qui bloquait Chara et hésita à poser sa main sur lui, elle ne le traversait plus… Mais…

Il ne bougeait pas… Ne respirait pas… Il avait les yeux fermés… Les larmes lui montaient et quelques une d'entre-elles s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Elle commença à murmurer des remords, des excuses. Elle s'en voulait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver Chara d'une mort certaine…

« Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée… Je… Je t'aime aussi Chara… Tu es comme un membre de ma famille… Je… »

Elle étouffa ses sanglots et s'agrippa au corps inerte de son semblable. Elle pleurait, quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, la faisant sursauter. Elle était terrifiée. Si Toriel perdait un autre enfant, elle ne s'en remettra pas… Elle zieuta vers le corps Chara. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de se reprendre.

Frisk le retourna sur le dos et essaya de prendre son pou, un réflex stupide qui n'avait pas son utilité à l'heure actuelle, mais elle sursauta.

« Q-quoi… ? »

Elle se pencha sur son torse et posa son oreille contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait. Il était en vie ! Elle remarqua rapidement un manque… Il allait s'étouffé s'il ne respirait pas. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui et se positionna correctement pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Frisk bascula sa tête en arrière et lui ouvrit la bouche tout en lui pinçant le nez. Elle lui insuffla de l'air dans les poumons, se redressa, inspira puis répéta l'action plusieurs fois.

Elle recula brusquement en voyant Chara écarquiller les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration. Il toussa bruyamment, se maintenant la gorge, grimaça par la même occasion. Frisk avait les larmes aux yeux, elle serra soudainement Chara dans ses bras, le surprenant.

Il était tellement choqué, ne comprenant pas comment ni pourquoi. Il leva les yeux, voyant Toriel, Asriel et Sans… La reine pleurait doucement en voyant la pièce, réalisant qu'ils étaient enfin libres. Le prince monstre fixa Chara furieusement, mais son regard s'adoucit en le voyant ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait tellement perdu qu'il ne voulait plus lui en vouloir.

Sans, lui, s'approcha des deux humains et s'accroupit à leur hauteur. Chara le regarda faire puis détourna les yeux. Frisk se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et enlaça son petit ami. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant qu'Asriel s'avança vers son semblable. Il posa une patte sur son épaule.

« Hey… Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– Je ne sais pas… Et… Tu n'es pas censé m'en vouloir ?

– Je n'en sais rien… Te voyant comme ça, c'est comme-ci toute ma colère s'est envolée avec un poids sur le cœur. J'avais une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, alors je suis allé chercher Maman et Sans. »

Chara sourit ironiquement et fixa le sol. Toriel s'approcha d'eux, fière et aimante. Elle posa une patte sur la tête des deux humains. Ils se tournèrent vers elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Je suis fière de vous. Vous avez bien travaillé.

– Je n'ai rien fait… murmura doucement Frisk, elle se tourna vers Chara avec un sourire. C'est Chara qui a tout fait, je n'ai été d'aucune utilité.

– Oh arrêtes Frisk… il détourna du regard, gêné. Je ne serais pas là si tu n'étais pas intervenue.

– Comment ça ? demanda Asriel.

– Euhm… Comment dire… Le dernier souvenir que tu aurais eu de moi c'était l'aîné dur qui t'enverrai voir ailleurs…

– Quoi ?! Comment ça « dernier souvenir » ?! Il t'arrivait quoi ? »

Chara resta silencieux devant les airs étonnés des monstres. Frisk vint vers lui et le fixa avec un sourire. Elle le serra doucement dans ses bras pour une nouvelle fois et pris le temps d'apprécier le contact. Elle lui murmura quelques mots :

« Tu es vivant Chara… Tu es un être humain à-part-entière. »

Ils se séparèrent et il la regarda, choqué. Il laissa échapper un « Quoi… ? » qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Chara esquissa un sourire de bonheur qu'il affichait rarement et poussa un cri de joie qui surpris les personnes autour de lui. Il leva les bras vers le haut et s'allongea subitement, respirant un grand coup. Il ferma doucement les yeux, heureux d'être en vie. Il les rouvrit et se tourna vers Frisk, souriant.

« Je t'aime Frisk.

– Moi aussi Chara. »

Il rigola légèrement sous l'air amusé de sa partenaire. Sans, de son côté, commença à paniquer intérieurement. Comment ça ils s'aimaient ? Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. Frisk le regarda et l'enlaça doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sans, c'est toi que j'aime. J'aime seulement Chara comme un membre de ma famille.

– Ouais, no stress le squelette. Je ne vais pas t'enlever ta Juliette.

– Ce serait plutôt toi Juliette. rétorqua Sans, amusé. Après tout, tu t'es empoisonné pour ton Royaume.

– Oh ? Tu connais Roméo et Juliette tête d'os ? Enfin… Juliette s'est suicidée avec la dague de Roméo, elle a juste feinté sa mort. »

Il se racla doucement la gorge et se positionna de manière dramatique, mimant une dague dans sa main. Il inspira un grand coup avant de cité la tragédie de Shakespeare :

« Ô heureux poignard ! Voici ton fourreau… il mima Juliette s'empaler. Rouille-toi là et laisse-moi mourir ! »

Il tombe en avant et expira une dernière fois, représentant la tragédie de Roméo et Juliette. Il se redressa en rigolant sous les yeux étonnés des personnes l'entourant. Il haussa un sourcil et les questionna du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous n'avez jamais lu Roméo et Juliette du grand Shakespeare ?

– Bah si, c'est la plus connu… Mais… Comment connais-tu si bien son œuvre ?

– J'aime beaucoup ses tragédies. Elles sont belles et pleines de sens. C'est comme Hamlet, c'est un chef d'œuvre ! il rit légèrement. « Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question. » »

Asriel regarda, amusé, Chara qui récitait le passage le plus célèbre d'Hamlet. L'humain se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du Souterrain, marchant à reculons. Il continuait de citer Hamlet avec un ton dramatique et passionné.

« Ainsi les entreprises les plus énergiques et les plus importantes  
Se détournent de leur cours, à cette idée,  
Et perdent le nom d'action…  
Doucement, maintenant !  
Voici la belle Ophélia… il montra la sortie vers la surface. Nymphe, dans tes oraisons  
Souviens-toi de tous mes péchés. »

Chara s'arrêta et fixa le nouvel horizon qui s'offrait à lui. Il eût un air mélancolique sur le visage et murmura quelques mots qui attirèrent l'attention des monstres.

« Papa aurait aimé voir ce coucher de soleil avec nous tous… »

Le visage de Frisk et d'Asriel s'assombrirent. Ils pensèrent que c'était leur faute si Asgore n'était pas présent pour cette fameuse et glorieuse journée, mais c'était surtout le prince monstre qui ressentait cette honte, ce regret. Il baissa le regard vers le sol, coupable. Il grimaça et se dirigea vers Chara. Il lui prit doucement la main et ils se regardèrent.

« Je te demande pardon… C'est de ma faute s'il… il avait les larmes aux yeux. S'il n'est pas là… S'il est mort… Je suis tellement désolé ! »

Chara le fixa, un air douloureux sur le visage. Il posa une main sur son épaule, puis le serra doucement mais fortement dans ses bras. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment… Il avait honte, il regrettait, il avait mal. Il savait qu'il avait fait du mal…

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Flowey… Flowey l'a tué pour avoir les âmes… Si Chara avait fait du mal pour le royaume, Flowey avait tué à cause de sa curiosité.

Ils sentirent une main se poser sur leur dos et soudainement, des bras enveloppèrent leur corps. Chara leva les yeux pour voir Frisk, l'air triste. Elle pouvait aussi comprendre… Elle avait fait une erreur, qu'elle avait pu réparer grâce au pouvoir de Chara. Elle avait aussi ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui pesait et elle voulait montrer à ces deux jeunes personnes, que c'est normal de chuter… Mais qu'il faut se relever. Ils ont traversé tellement de choses durant leur périple que personne ne pouvait les comprendre. Eux seuls pouvaient se soutenir l'un pour l'autre.

« Nous devons avancer malgré notre passé à tous les trois…

– Frisk… murmura doucement Asriel. Je suis désolé…

– Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire… Tu sais, une faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée si ton interlocuteur est compréhensif. elle fit une pause où elle prit une grande inspiration. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir ce pouvoir entre les mains. Pouvoir jouer avec la vie des autres justes pour obtenir différentes réponses…

– Oui… Ce pouvoir est affreux… Heureusement qu'il n'existe plus. »

Chara rigola, ils avaient raison mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient ignorants… Il regarda sa main et ferma doucement les yeux. Il avait senti quelque chose depuis qu'il s'était réveillé… Depuis que Frisk l'ai soigné tout à l'heure… Quelque chose d'immense qui s'influait en lui. Il respira doucement et tenta de le canaliser.

Frisk avait toujours utilisé les SAUVEGARDES de Chara, elle avait pu avancer grâce à lui. En tombant, elle l'avait réveillé avec sa DÉTÉRMINATION et les avaient rendus inséparables. Chara fut coincé avec Frisk… Partageant son pouvoir avec elle. Maintenant, il avait de nouveau ce pouvoir en lui… Un pouvoir qu'il allait utiliser seulement en cas de besoin…

Il ferma doucement les yeux, inspira et les rouvrit, sûr de lui. Cela n'allait pas changer de son utilisation avant sa mort. Il se tourna vers Sans et marcha en sa direction, remarquant son regard surpris. Il arriva à sa hauteur et il lui sourit doucement.

« Dis-moi Sans, pourrais-tu me téléporter dans le laboratoire ? J'ai besoin de quelque chose là-bas.

– il semblait hésiter. Oui bien sûr. »

Chara posa sa main sur son épaule et ils disparurent en un instant. Ils atterrirent directement dans la salle à coucher du véritable laboratoire, Chara rencontra lourdement le sol, une migraine le prenant. Il posa sa main sur la tête et il leva les yeux vers Sans.

« Sérieusement smiley ?! T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement !

– Oh, tu devrais avoir l'habitude à présent non ? »

Chara le fusilla du regard et il se releva difficilement. Il marcha hors de la pièce et se dirigea vers le laboratoire personnel de W.D. Gaster. Il fouilla dans les cartons sous la surveillance de Sans. D'un coup, le sourire de Chara s'étira et sembla sortir quelque chose de la boite.

Les yeux de Sans s'éteignirent, n'affichant qu'abysse. Il reconnaîtrait cet objet entre mille, il avait travaillé dur dessus avec l'ancien Scientifique Royal, lorsque Chara était encore en vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chara voulait le prendre mais il semblait en avoir besoin.

« Que penses-tu que tu es en train de faire ?

– Vu que nous avons l'intention d'aller à la surface et que Gaster n'est plus, les emplacements des points de SAUVEGARDES ne seront plus. Vu que j'en ai besoin, autant prendre cette étoile de poche.

– Je croyais que les SAUVEGARDES avaient disparu, que ce pouvoir n'était plus.

– Désolé de te froisser les os mon cher Sans, mais j'ai récupérer ce pouvoir qui est mien. il sourit légèrement, mélancolique. Je sais que tu as peur de ce pouvoir mais ne crains rien, je ne l'utiliserai qu'en cas de secours. Je CONTINUERAI à chaque fois.

– Et si un jour… Tu meurs ?

– Alors ce sera la fin pour moi. »

Il ferma doucement les yeux, sentant le pouvoir de l'étoile dans la paume de sa main. Il aimerait sauver son père mais s'il l'utilisait, tout ce qu'ils avaient construit pour arriver jusqu'ici s'évaporerait… Il soupira et se tourna vers lui tout en attachant ce nouveau collier autour du cou.

« Allons-y Sans, la surface nous attend. déclara-t-il les mains dans les poches et le dépassant.

– Tu agis comme un conquérant. blagua le squelette.

– N'est-ce pas ce que je suis ? »

Chara s'était tourné vers Sans, le sourire aux lèvres avec un air de malice dans le regard. Le monstre rigola légèrement et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule. La téléportation fut rapide et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de la barrière. Beaucoup de monstres se trouvaient là, hésitants à sortir de leur royaume. Ils chuchotaient et se regardaient mutuellement, trop effrayés. Finalement, une voix se haussa dans ce brouhaha et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

La reine Toriel allait parler.

« Mes chers citoyens ! Je conçois votre crainte ainsi que votre enthousiasme, mais soyez calme et écoutez-moi. L'humanité se trouve à la fin de cette grotte et je sais que les anciens ont encore de la rancœur envers eux après la guerre que nous avons vécue. Je veux que chacun de vous applique ce que nous avons fait durant les quinze dernières années. »

Elle fit une pause, laissant les monstres prendre en considération ce qu'elle venait de dire. MTT Resort était là, filmant la scène avec Mettaton restant étonnamment silencieux devant cette scène. La reine reprit la parole après avoir calmée la foule qui repartait dans un débat.

« Je veux que vous sachiez que seuls quelques monstres pourront rejoindre la surface pendant les quelques jours qui arrivent. Vous devez savoir que cela fait près de cinq cent ans que les humains n'ont pas vu de monstres… Pour cela, je vais nommer ceux qui m'accompagneront pour rencontrer les humains et leurs parler. »

Elle regarda Frisk avec un sourire doux et lui demanda de venir à ses côtés. Elle s'exécuta, surprise et la questionna du regard.

« Frisk Dreemurr m'accompagnera. »

Son cœur loupa un battement à l'entente de son nom, tout particulièrement à son appellation. Elle était sur le point de pleurer… Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne pensait pas que sa mère déclarerait ouvertement, devant les habitants du royaume qu'elle faisait partie de la famille royale. Dans son coin, Chara sourit légèrement, croisant les bras et félicitant intérieurement sa nouvelle sœur. D'un coup, son nom résonna dans la pièce.

« Chara Dreemurr, mon enfant revenu d'entre les morts. Viens près de moi je te prie. »

Les monstres chuchotèrent et se tournèrent pour découvrir un autre humain. Il rougissait furieusement, surpris et tenta de répondre à sa mère. Il avala sa salive et avança alors que les monstres s'écartèrent sur son passage. Les murmures atteignirent ses oreilles.

« C'est l'enfant adopté de la famille royale… Il est de retour !

– Oui ! Oui ! Nous sommes tellement chanceux !

– C'était un enfant bon et joueur.

– Je me souviens, j'ai déjà rafistolé son pull alors qu'il était plus jeune !

– Il était tout le temps avec le prince Asriel, ils faisaient la paire tous les deux. »

Chara rougit mais essaya de mettre de côté leurs commentaires et arriva aux côtés de sa mère. Il prit une respiration calme et zieuta vers sa nouvelle sœur qui remarqua son regard. Elle lui sourit doucement comme pour le rassurer.

« Undyne, l'ex-leader de la garde royale. Viens à mes côtés.

– C'est un honneur ma reine. » déclara-t-elle en posant sa main droite sur son cœur.

Elle s'approcha et se tenu droite et fière. Son expression était sérieuse à en dérouter plus d'un. Tout le monde était un peu anxieux, ils voulaient savoir qui allait les accompagnés. Les chuchotements cessèrent lorsqu'elle nomma une dernière personne. Tout le monde fut surpris, ne pensant pas l'entendre prononcer ce nom.

« Et enfin, mon fils Asriel Dreemurr. Prends place auprès de moi je te prie. »

Le prince déglutit et s'approcha. Il devait être fier et faire bonne figure pour sa mère. Le cœur cognant violemment contre sa poitrine, des cris de joies surgirent dans la foule. Tout le monde semblait être heureux de voir le prince de nouveau parmi eux. Il se plaça aux côtés de son semblable, Chara, légèrement anxieux.

« Le prince est de retour !

– La descendance est assurée !

– L'héritier légitime du trône.

– Le roi Asgore serait tellement fier de son fils en ce moment !

– Un peu de silence je vous prie ! déclara clairement la reine. Comme vous pouvez le voir, mes deux enfants sont de nouveaux parmi nous. Frisk, ma fille adoptive, a pu ramener Chara à l'aide de sa DÉTERMINATION, puis mon fils biologique est présent lui aussi. La barrière est enfin détruite… Nous pouvons applaudir notre sauveuse Frisk Dreemurr ! »

Frisk sursauta et se tourna paniquée vers sa mère. Tous les monstres applaudirent, ne sachant pas la vérité. Elle tenta d'expliquer à Toriel, mais elle ne semblait pas écouter. Dans le coin de l'œil, elle put voir le regard sombre de Chara et Asriel tenter de le consoler. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, se posta devant sa mère et se mit à crier soudainement, surprenant tout le monde.

« Vous avez tout faux ! les monstres se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas la situation. Je n'ai fait que de ramener Chara ! C-Chara… C'est lui qui a réussi à ramener Asriel et à briser la barrière. Je… Tous mes efforts étaient vains… Je n'avais pas… Je… »

Elle baissa la tête de frustration, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait échoué. Elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Elle n'était pas douée pour parler devant tout ce monde et un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Elle voulait se cacher au plus profond d'un trou. Finalement, Frisk se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpelée.

Chara…

Il avait un sourire rassurant, ferma doucement les yeux puis esquissa un air sérieux et confiant. Il s'avança légèrement en avant et se positionna pour parler clairement aux citoyens du Souterrain.

« Ce que Frisk veut dire c'est que je l'ai aidée. Je n'ai aucun mérite à recevoir, je ne serais pas présent sans l'exploit de cette dernière. J'ai eu la chance de posséder la magie de mes ancêtres et la possibilité de détruire ce qui m'entoure. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont considéré comme l'Ange de la prophétie, ce que j'ai cru dans le passé. Seulement, l'Ange de notre Salut n'est autre que Frisk. »

Les regards étaient braqués sur Chara qui parlait comme une voix véritable, celle qu'ils devaient suivre. Il fit une petite pause puis il reprit le discours qu'il avait commencé.

« Nous regrettons tous notre roi Asgore qui fut bon et juste. Il était persuadé, lui aussi, que l'enfant qu'il avait pris sous son aile allait vous sauver. Je n'ai pas su accomplir cette tâche qui m'a été imposée au moment de ma chute dans le Souterrain… il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. J'ai apporté le désespoir en m'ôtant la vie… De part ce fait, je vous prie de m'excuser. »

Il se courba sous les regards étonnés de tous les citoyens du Souterrain, même ceux qui regardaient la télévision chez eux étaient sous le choc par cette soudaine déclaration. Il se redressa et regarda tristement Frisk qui essayait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à un mérite… Frisk, tu es plus apte dans ce rôle que quiconque. Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené, je peux avoir ma troisième chance… Je ne saurais te remercier assez pour tout cela.

– Chara… »

Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras sous des cris de sursauts de toute l'assemblé. Asriel rigola narquoisement et Toriel eût un air attendri. Frisk répondit à l'étreinte et ferma doucement les yeux.

« Je t'aime p'tite sœur. Merci pour tout.

– Je t'aime aussi Chara… Je te remercie de m'avoir donnée l'espoir et la DÉTERMINATION d'avancer. »

Ils se séparèrent et des applaudissements retentirent dans tout le Souterrain. Tous étaient émus de la scène et se demandaient quels allaient être les prochains évènements. Toriel posa ses pattes sur l'épaule de ses deux enfants adoptifs et les regarda tendrement. Elle leva les yeux vers la foule et reprit son discours de dirigeante.

« Ces quatre personnes vont m'accompagner. Undyne sera là pour nous protéger tandis que Chara et Frisk seront là pour faire un contrepoids sur notre nature. Je compte sur vous deux pour nous défendre. Asriel marquera la présence de la famille royale et montrera la descendance. Avec ceci, notre départ se fera demain matin à la première heure. Je rappelle qu'aucun monstre n'est autoriser à quitter le Souterrain avant que la situation ne soit stable. Je ne veux perdre aucun de vous… Je vous prie de suivre cette règle… »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et commencèrent à se disperser pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Toriel posa une main sur les deux humains à ses côtés et leur sourit fièrement. Elle attrapa ses enfants dans une embrassade qui surpris tout le monde. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis tellement fière de vous mes enfants. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir retourner à la surface un jour. Vous nous avez amené l'espoir et le courage d'avancer. »

Ce câlin émotif fit pleurer Alphys et Papyrus alors que Sans sourit gentiment et Undyne avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mettaton ne s'était pas gêné de filmer cette scène émouvante et avait commenté à voix basse : « Il n'y a pas à dire, notre reine porte autant d'attention envers son peuple qu'envers sa famille. C'est une souveraine et une mère à la fois. Le roi Asgore serait fier de ses enfants. »

Tout le monde quitta les lieux alors que Chara resta en retrait, restant un peu plus longtemps dans cette pièce chaleureuse. La salle était presque vide pourtant réchauffée par le soleil se couchant. Les lumières devinrent de plus en plus sombre pour finalement être plonger dans les ténèbres. Les habitants du Souterrain n'étaient plus prisonniers de cette montagne qu'ils maudissaient. Il sourit doucement et leva le visage vers toi. Il te regardait droit dans les yeux, perçant ton âme. Il soupira.

« En espérant que cette histoire se termine bien. Les humains sont de viles créatures, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il marcha vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de l'arche et se retourna, les yeux rubis brillants. Il porta sa main gauche à son collier et sembla SAUVEGARDER la partie.

 **« Savoir que ma famille est de nouveau réunie m'emplis de DÉTERMINATION. »**

 **Chara – LV1 – ?  
The End**

* * *

 **Wouaaah ! Fini ! Je suis vraiment contente du résultat ! J'espère que vous l'avait aimé vous aussi.**

 **J'y ai mis tout mon cœur dans cette fanfiction, j'y tenais beaucoup.**

 **Merci pour vos encouragements et à la prochaine si vous lisez mes autres fanfiction /SOURIRE/**

 **Bye !**


	4. Note de l'auteur - END ?

Hey ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire !

Alors, non, je ne fais pas de suite… C'est juste que le couple Sans x Frisk m'intéresse beaucoup moins. Toutefois, j'ai une nouvelle fanfiction en prévision, mais ce n'était pas de ça que je parlais.

Une personne du nom de **Koaru Tanaka** , du moins son pseudonyme, m'a demandée si elle pouvait écrire une suite de « Sa véritable famille ».

J'avais en tête une suite, mais il était vrai que je n'avais pas l'intention de la publier.

Enfin bref…

Alors elle a posté la suite avec comme titre : « **Aboveground, dans le monde d'au dessus** ».  
Elle reprendra l'histoire où je me suis arrêtée avec justement la suite de l'aventure à la surface.

J'espère que vous irez lire cette suite, ça me tient à cœur.

Merci aussi de vos retours pour cet O.S., vous êtes des amours et ça me fait plaisir que cette histoire vous aies plût ! Je suis à chaque fois toute souriante de lire vos commentaires, savoir que je suis lu me donne toujours le sourire.

Merci et à une prochaine fois si vous lisez mes autres fanfictions ou si je tombe sur les votre !


End file.
